Monster
by sera.faye
Summary: "Tamsin had blood on her hands; she knew that. But it had never bothered her until now, until her. It was all her fault; the succubus who had stormed into her life like a hurricane, making her question herself and the things she had done. Making her feel things she had never felt before." Valkubus. Set after 3x10. Now rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story follows the Lost Girl storyline. It takes place directly after 3x10 'Delinquents'. If you haven't seen the latest episode I advise against reading this fic until you have done so, as _there are spoilers_. I'm also not sure where I'm going with this/if I'll have the time to continue this fic (hectic schedule!) - I guess it depends on response. Also take note, I'm Australian. So some words and phrases may be different to how you're used to them being (colour/color, anyone?).**

**This is my first foray into writing fanfic. I am not the strongest writer. Be nice!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl.**

* * *

There was blood on her hands. There was so much blood Tamsin was drowning in it and no amount of scrubbing herself raw would clean them. She stood beneath the shower head, letting the cool water cascade down her skin, washing the sweat and tears away. Sighing softly, she leaned her head against the shower wall, feeling the cold from the tiles seep into her bones.

Tamsin had awoken in the middle of the night from a dream that had been haunting her for weeks. It was always the same dream. She would be standing in a field of wheatgrass, a blood red sky looming above her. Just when she thought she were alone she would turn to find Bo standing there behind her, every time. But something was always slightly off about the other woman. On the outside she looked normal; that same soft smile playing around her lips, that same confidence radiating from her. But there was an ominous presence lurking beneath her skin, like poison. Bo's eyes would shine blue and her smile would turn cruel. The sick coppery taste of blood would fill Tamsin's mouth and she would wake, eyes wide with fear and body dripping with sweat.

She knew what it was. It was a warning; a reminder of why she was here, of what she had to do.

Reaching out, Tamsin turned the shower handle sharply, shutting off the water. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her pale body. She didn't bother to dry herself and simply walked out of her bathroom, back towards her bedroom. With the towel still wrapped tightly around her, she sat down on her bed, feeling the water drip off her hair, dampening her bed sheets.

Tamsin stayed sitting there for a long time. She was afraid to sleep, to dream that same dream yet again. And she was afraid to close her eyes, even if for just a moment. Every time she closed her eyes she would see their faces. The faces of her victims; both fae and human. Their terrified faces haunted her, their eyes confused and pleading. She clenched her fists so tightly that her nails cut into her palms, breaking the soft skin. But the pain couldn't distract her. She had never before felt regret or compassion for the lives she had taken, the marks she had claimed.

She had blood on her hands; she knew that. But it had never bothered her until now, until _her_. It was all her fault; the woman that had stormed into her life like a hurricane, making her question herself and the things she had done. Making her feel things she had never felt before.

"Bo," she whispered.

Even saying the name out loud make her chest clench uncomfortably. What was it about this woman? Why did she make her feel such doubt?

Tamsin snorted. It was ironic, really, as though her very own power had been turned against her. Doubt was, after all, 'her thing'.

Her eyes flitted over to her bedside table, landing on the small corked bottle sitting there, innocently waiting, taunting her.

_"One hair from someone she loves. Two from someone she trusts and three from her own head. Put them in the bottle and the druid will do the rest."_

She had collected the hairs for the runeglass just as Acacia had instructed. _Acacia_. She felt bile rise up in her throat as she thought back to the box she had opened at the police station. When she had seen Acacia's bloodied hand lying there it had taken all of her valkyrie willpower and strength to not fall apart and break down, then and there. Knowing that she had been responsible for what was lying in that box made her heart break.

Acacia had warned her to not get too deep, to keep her eyes focused on the task at hand. Deliver the succubus, that was it, that was all she had to do.

_"It's what we do, Tams."_

Acacia's words ran across her mind again, and she was right. It was what they did. But she had already gotten too deep and someone else had paid the price for her. But what they had done to Acacia had been but a warning. If she failed, Tamsin knew what would happen to her would be far worse. Acacia had known. That was why she had come, risked her own skin to try to talk sense into Tamsin, to put her back onto the task at hand. And now she was most likely dead, or worse.

They had been watching Tamsin more closely than she had realised. They must have seen her start to doubt her orders, become too close. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as the paranoia crept over her. Were they watching her right now? She would have to be more careful from now on, make sure they understood she would follow the plan and deliver the succubus, as promised. She wouldn't let anyone else be hurt for her. So she had collected the hairs. She had taken a hair from Dyson's brush, an eyelash from Lauren. She had taunted the doctor, broken the news of the kiss she and Bo had shared in Brazenwood, riled Lauren into slapping her. She had relished in the slap, relished in the sharp sting of pain it had caused her. Carefully she chipped away at Lauren and Bo's relationship, waiting for the moment it would finally break apart. She needed Bo alone, she needed her broken. It would be easier that way, she told herself, if she let someone else break the succubus's heart, before she threw Bo to the wolves. She couldn't handle being responsible for both.

Tamsin had then taken the three hairs from the succubus while in the guise of a friendly embrace. She softly ran her hands over her arms. She could still remember the feeling of Bo's skin against hers. She had told herself the hug had been pure deception, a means of taking those final three hairs. But a part of her knew that wasn't true. She had needed that last chance of touching Bo, of feeling the woman against her. She was selfish. She was weak.

_"I'm so, so sorry."_

She had whispered those words while her arms clung to Bo's neck, and she had meant it. But she hadn't been apologising for Bo and Lauren's break up. She had been apologising for what was about to happen, what she was about to do. But she had no choice. She couldn't let them hurt anyone else she cared about, like they had with Acacia. This was greater than her. What she felt didn't matter anymore.

If she had to betray Bo, become the villain everyone so easily believed she could be, then that's exactly what she would do. She had to take the runeglass and see the druid. She had to finish this. One way or another, this had to end.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. So I'm a little freaked out by the amount of people who have read this story already. It's insane! But I am glad people are reading. Also, quick thanks to those that have followed and marked this story as a favourite. And to those few that reviewed and gave lovely feedback - thank you!**

**First chapter was a little angsty, so I tried to lighten this one up (just a little).**

**I should also point out that I now have a very good idea of where this story is going, including the ending. So updates should be fairly quick if I can work them in around work and study. Having said that, the next update won't be for at least another week or so as I am going away on a trip with a friend for a little while, which is why I made this chapter much longer than the first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl nor am I profiting from this story in any way.**

* * *

Tamsin was completely aware of how ridiculous she was being. Completely aware she was being stupid. But those thoughts didn't change the fact that she had been sitting in her truck outside a rundown apartment complex for the last half hour, unable to make herself go inside. She was stalling.

Tamsin reached into her blue jacket, pulling out the folded tarot card that was hidden there. She unfolded the card, took one brief look at 'The Wanderer' picture staring up at her before flipping it over in her hands. Scrawled across the back written in black ink was an address for where she would find the druid. Double checking for the umpteenth time that she was at the right place, she tucked the tarot card back inside her jacket.

The card had been outside her front door, waiting for her, when she had gone to leave her townhouse in the early hours of the morning. Tamsin had understood. It was a reminder. It was an order.

"Stop stalling." Tamsin muttered to herself, drumming her fingers nervously on the steering wheel. "You've come this far, Tamsin. You can't go back now."

She glanced down at the floor in front of the passenger seat. The small cardboard box that held Acacia's hand was sitting there, a chilling reminder of all the reasons why she had to go through with the plan. Tamsin had taken the box with her when she had left the police station. She hadn't known what to do with it, the grief and shock making her unable to think clearly. So she had stored it in her truck and not touched it again. She knew the hand would start to decompose, filling her truck with the scent of decay and death. But she couldn't bring herself to just toss it away. It was the only piece of Acacia she had left.

With one final glance at the box, Tamsin opened the truck door and stepped outside, shutting the door behind her. The sound echoed loudly in the silent and empty street. It was still early in the morning and the sun was only just beginning to rise. There was no one around to watch her as she crossed the road, heading towards the front door of the apartment building.

Tamsin pushed open the door to the empty lobby, not pausing to look around as she headed straight for the stairs. She jogged up the stairway to the first floor, taking the steps two at a time. Walking briskly down the dimly lit hallway, she scanned the door numbers as she went. The entire place felt musty and damp and reeked of human waste. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, wondering how any fae could willingly choose to live here.

She stopped outside a door marked with the number seven. She didn't need to check the tarot card again to make sure this was the right door; the address was already burned into her mind. She paused for a brief moment before rapping her knuckles loudly on the door.

A moment later the door flung open and all Tamsin could do was stare at who was on the other side. A young man wearing a bright orange kimono, a joint hanging carelessly between his fingers, gazed up at her curiously, his eyes bleary and bloodshot.

"Sup, babe?" He casually leaned against the doorframe, looking her up and down.

"Wrong door," Tamsin said shortly, turning on her heel and preparing to walk away.

"Wait, blondie. You the valkyrie?"

Tamsin froze. Slowly, she turned back around, staring incredulously at the boy.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"No joke, babe. I'm the druid you're after." He held his joint out to her, grinning. "Wanna hit? Got some great weed from a spriggan the other day."

Typical. Of course the druid was a barely post-pubescent man child smoking weed in a kimono. What else had she expected, really?

Bo has a kimono, Tamsin thought. She frowned, shaking the sudden image of Bo in a kimono from her head. She didn't have the luxury of thinking like that right now. She had to stay focused.

"Anyway, name's Desmond." The druid took one last drag of his joint before dropping it to the ground and grinding it out onto the dirty wooden floor beneath his slippered foot. Tamsin crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Did you bring the rune glass, babe?" He asked, smiling when he saw the glare she gave him.

"Call me 'babe' again and I'll cut out your tongue." She brusquely pushed past Desmond, walking purposely into his apartment.

"Uh, come right in?" He closed the door behind her and followed Tamsin further inside.

Tamsin walked into the middle of his living room, taking in the old tattered couch against one wall, the clothes strewn across the floor and a bong sitting innocently on a stained glass coffee table. She turned to look back at the druid, folding her arms in front of her.

"You're not exactly what I was expecting."

"Yeah well, there was a hold up and the other druid couldn't make it. So, I'm the fill-in." He grinned at her lecherously. "I'm good at filling things in, if you get my drift."

Tamsin smiled sweetly at him. "Don't try my patience, druid. I'd be more than happy to cut _that_ off too."

The druid laughed shakily, the sound a few octaves higher than it should have been. "Just being friendly."

He cleared his throat, tightening the kimono around his waist protectively. "Why don't we get this over with then?"

Tamsin nodded shortly in agreement. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Yes, and no." Desmond walked over and sat down on the tattered couch, pulling the coffee table over in front of him. "I know you want me to make a nullify potion. Not sure who you're going to use it on and, to be honest, I don't really want to know."

"You don't care what this is for? What this is about?" Tamsin quirked an eyebrow, wondering if this druid really was stupid enough to get involved with _him_ and not ask questions first.

He shrugged. "It's a job, I get paid, world goes on. What else would I care about?"

His words were carefree and eerily similar to Acacia's when she had sat with the woman in the back of her truck, sharing a drink together. It felt like a lifetime ago, but in reality it had only been days since she had last seen Acacia.

For a brief moment she hated the druid. She hated this young man in front of her, who she doubted had even seen the end of his first century yet. She hated him for being so negligent, so relaxed, so _at ease_ about everything that was happening, while her world slowly fell apart. This was just a job to him, but for Tamsin it was so much more. And she hated that.

"Let's just get this over with."

Desmond nodded in agreement with her. "You have the rune glass?"

Wordlessly, Tamsin slipped the bottle out from its hiding place tucked against her back, placing it down on the coffee table in front of the druid. He picked it up carefully and popped the cork. Peering inside, he frowned.

"This isn't right. You only have five hairs in here. There should be six. What are you missing?"

"I took three from the fae, one from the lover and one from the trusted friend."

The druid sighed, shaking his head. "No, you need two hairs from someone the fae trusts. Not one." He looked up at her, annoyed. "You've wasted my time. You need another hair."

He picked up the cork, about to use it to re-seal the bottle.

"Wait," Tamsin held out her hand, stilling him. "This second hair. Does it have to be from the same person as the first?"

"I don't see why it would. In theory, it should work the same way, as long as the fae trusts the second person as well." Desmond frowned. "Why? What are you thinking?"

Without speaking, Tamsin slowly reached up, twisting a single strand of blonde hair around her finger. With one sharp tug she pulled it free from her scalp. She extended her hand, holding out the hair to the druid. He took it from her, placing it inside the rune glass with the rest.

He picked up the bottle and held it up to the light, looking at the hairs inside. "Will this work? Does the fae trust-"

"Yes." She cut him off sharply.

Desmond's eyes met hers and he nodded. "Ok." He placed the rune glass back onto the coffee table.

Reaching under the table, the druid pulled out a wooden box and balanced it on his knee. Flipping open the lid he took out two jars, a small drawstring pouch, a dagger marked with strange inscriptions that Tamsin didn't recognise and two pieces of square cloth. He placed them all on the table next to the rune glass. Snapping the box shut he moved it onto the couch beside him.

"Ok," He murmured again, rubbing his hands together as he looked at each of the items sitting on the coffee table.

"You're going to do it here? Is this all you need?" Tamsin asked.

Desmond looked up at her, eyebrows raised. "What were you expecting, a cauldron?"

At her glare he chuckled nervously and turned back towards the table, a concentrated look on his face.

Tamsin watched him carefully as he picked up each of the two jars, pouring varying amounts of dark liquid into the rune glass. He then pulled open the drawstring pouch and added a pinch of dark green herbs, swirling the rune glass around until everything was sufficiently mixed together.

"Now for the final ingredient." Desmond murmured, reaching out to pick up the dagger. He placed the sharp tip of the blade against his palm. Slowly but deliberately, he dragged the blade across the tender skin, leaving behind a bright red line of blood. Using his good hand to wrap the bloodied dagger in a white cloth, he then placed it back onto the coffee table. Holding his injured hand over the rune glass, he clenched his fist, squeezing the blood into the small bottle. He then wrapped the second piece of cloth tightly around his palm, using his good hand to re-seal the rune glass.

"Moment of truth," Desmond muttered, holding the rune glass up in the air. The liquid inside turned a bright red colour before fading back to a murky brown. He smiled, obviously pleased with the result.

"Here," He held the bottle out to her. "It's done. This will strip the power of any fae temporarily."

Tamsin slowly took the rune glass from him, weighing it in her hands. It felt strangely warm, almost hot, to the touch. "How temporary are we talking here, druid?"

"That depends on the strength of the fae. Could be for a few days, or could be for only an hour or two at the most."

"Great. That's a real specific timeframe you're giving me."

Desmond shrugged at her from his position on the couch. "Your problem, not mine."

When Tamsin made no move to leave, he looked up at her. "You can leave anytime. I've already been paid."

Tamsin stared at the bottle in her hand. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" She hated asking the question, admitting that she was at a loss.

Desmond grinned at her, slowly leaning forward to light another joint. He took his time before answering, taking a long drag of the lit joint first. Finally, he leaned back onto the couch and looked up at her again.

"You get the fae to drink it. Slip it in their drink or something like that. Ever roofied someone before, valkyrie?"

* * *

Tamsin sat in a dark corner of the Dal, nursing half a glass of whiskey and shooting a glare at anyone who tried to approach her. She couldn't afford any unwanted attention or distractions right now.

She took a sip from her glass, her eyes never leaving the pool table situated at the back of the Dal where Dyson and Kenzi were currently playing a loud and competitive game of pool. Bo was perched on the table behind them, laughing and high-fiving Kenzi each time the tiny human actually managed to pocket a ball.

Tamsin frowned, rubbing her temples. She could feel a headache coming on. She had been sitting here for almost two hours and still Bo had made no move to leave the Dal.

"Come on, Bo. Girl's gotta go home eventually."

There was a loud shout and Tamsin looked up to see Dyson doing a victory dance that involved a lot of hip thrusting around the pool table after pocketing yet another ball. Tamsin smirked. He could be such a girl, sometimes.

Kenzi hit Dyson over the head with her pool stick, yelling something about him being a cheat, while Bo cheered her on, laughing. Tamsin rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat, arms folded.

Her plan? Shadow Bo until she could get her alone. It was easier said than done. Tamsin hadn't realised how often Kenzi and Bo were around each other until she actually needed Bo alone; it were as if they were literally attached at the hip. She didn't care much for the human, but she didn't want her getting harmed in the crossfire either when Tamsin made her move.

"Ok, I'm heading home. You wanna come with, Kenz, or are you going to stay and finish your game?" Bo's voice caught Tamsin's attention and she leaned forward in her seat, watching the trio carefully.

Kenzi took her eyes away from Dyson for a moment, resting her chin on the end of her pool stick. "Game? We're fighting a war here Bo-Bo. Plus, losers buy drinks and we both know I'm not down with being a loser."

Bo laughed, reaching out to rub a chalk mark off Kenzi's face. "Alright roomie. See you at home then." With one last wave goodbye, Bo hopped off the table and headed out of the Dal.

"Finally," Tamsin muttered, quickly downing her drink. She waited until Bo was out of site before getting to her feet and following the succubus out of the Dal. She was so focused on Bo that she didn't notice Trick's eyes following her as she walked briskly past the bar.

* * *

Tamsin pulled her truck up against the side of the road outside Bo's place, turning off the ignition. Only moments ago Bo had walked through her front door, seemingly unaware of the valkyrie shadowing her.

Tamsin grabbed a bottle of wine that was sitting on the passenger seat and stepped out of the truck. She pressed a hand against her back, making sure the rune glass was still tucked securely into the hemline of her jeans. She needn't have checked. She could still feel it there, the heat radiating from it warming her skin.

With a quick scan of the area to make sure no one was watching, Tamsin strode up to Bo's front door, knocking purposely three times. The familiar feeling of de ja vu was not lost on her. The last time she had left here with three strands of Bo's hair. This time she was leaving with Bo.

The door flung open almost immediately to reveal Bo standing there, staring at the valkyrie with a confused look on her face.

Tamsin held up the bottle of wine. "Peace offering."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Is this your way of apologising for being such a bitch to me all the time?" Without waiting for a reply, she turned and walked back towards the kitchen, leaving Tamsin to let herself in.

Tamsin shut the door behind her and followed the succubus into the shack. She set the wine bottle down on the small table in the kitchen.

"This is my way of saying sorry for sneaking out on you the other night when you wanted to get ragingly drunk. Did I mention I have wine?"

Bo folded her arms in front of her chest, smirking. "Only one bottle? That's not much of an apology."

"Well," Tamsin slid onto a barstool, leaning her elbows casually on the kitchen table in front of her. "I'm only a little sorry."

Bo laughed, turning to grab two wine glasses from the kitchen cupboard. "I'd like to see what sort of apology warrants two bottles of wine."

Tamsin rested her head in her hands, watching Bo move around the kitchen. "I don't really think you do."

Bo shrugged, placing the two wine glasses on the table. She uncorked the bottle and filled up each glass with a generous amount of wine. "Probably not, but wine does have a way of making everything better." She handed Tamsin a glass, smiling at her. "Although, I am still curious why you left the other night without saying anything. That was cold, even for you."

Tamsin shrugged, taking the wine glass from Bo. "Emotional situations make me uncomfortable."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Of course they do."

Tamsin watched Bo take a sip of her wine, painfully aware of the need to distract the succubus so she could add the rune glass potion to her drink. Tamsin's own wine glass remained untouched in front of her. Bo looked at it, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you come here just to watch me drink? Because I really don't want to get drunk on my own. That would be way too depressing."

Tamsin smiled. "Oh, as much fun as I'm sure it would be to deal with a drunk succubus while I'm stone cold sober, I definitely came here to drink." She reached for her wine glass quickly, deliberately knocking it over and spilling the wine all over Bo's shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Bo jumped back, knocking over her own glass in the process. Tamsin reached out and quickly picked up both wine glasses before they rolled off the table.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll pour us both another glass?"

Bo sighed, flustered. "Yeah, ok. I'll be right back down."

Tamsin waited until she heard Bo climbing the stairs to her bedroom before quickly refilling both her and Bo's glasses. She pulled out the rune glass from where it was tucked into the hemline of her jeans, fitted snugly against her back. Popping the cork, she poured the contents into Bo's wineglass, swirling the liquid around until there was no trace of anything other than wine.

"One spiked drink coming right up," Tamsin muttered, slipping the now empty rune glass bottle into her pocket.

"What was that?"

Tamsin jumped, guiltily stepping away from Bo's wine glass. She grabbed a cloth from the sink and pretended to be busy cleaning up the spilled wine.

Bo stepped off the stairs and walked towards Tamsin, a silk kimono wrapped tightly around her body. "You didn't have to clean that up, you know."

Tamsin shrugged, tossing the dirty cloth into the sink and sliding back onto the barstool. "I spill it, I clean it." She ran her eyes over Bo, smirking. "So that's the famous kimono."

"Famous?" Bo asked, sitting down next to Tamsin.

"I've, uh, heard Vex vividly describe the way it hugs his body in all the right places many, _many _times." Tamsin paused slightly. "Although, now that I've said that I am beginning to wonder why you would willingly wear it after he's been in it. Probably naked, too."

Bo grimaced. "Oh trust me, you have no idea how many times I washed this before I was brave enough to wear it again."

"Well you certainly pull it off a lot better."

"I'll drink to that." Bo held up her glass to Tamsin before downing half of her wine. Tamsin's heart sank as she watched Bo drink her wine and, unknowingly, the potion too. It was what she had to do, Tamsin told herself, the words quickly becoming a forced mantra in her head.

"Woah, girl." She smiled weakly, hoping her voice didn't betray the inner conflict she was feeling. "Let me catch up."

"I'm sorry." Bo stared down at her glass, a sad smile on her face. "These last few days have been hard."

"Lauren." Tamsin regretted saying the woman's name the instant she spoke it. She watched Bo's lips pinch together in a tight frown and her shoulders sag.

"Yeah." Bo looked up at Tamsin, smiling, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Lauren."

"Well," Tamsin lifted up her glass to Bo. "I think this calls for a toast." She gestured for Bo to raise her own glass. She had gone this far already; she needed Bo to drink all of the potion if she had any chance of overpowering the succubus.

Bo complied, lifting her wine glass in the air. Her hand shook slightly but the succubus did not appear to notice. "What are we toasting to?"

"To the unexpected. To the things we don't see coming." Tamsin paused. "To forgiveness."

"Ok," Bo said slowly, clinking her glass against Tamsin's.

Tamsin took a sip of her drink, carefully watching Bo as the succubus downed the rest of her wine.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bo asked, already reaching for the wine bottle again, intent on pouring herself a third glass.

Tamsin tore her eyes away from Bo, pretending to inspect her fingernails. "Like what?" She asked, attempting to keep her tone casual.

"Like you're waiting for me to grow a second head or something." Bo picked up the wine bottle but her hand began to shake so violently she almost dropped it. Tamsin grabbed the bottle from her quickly, placing it back onto the table.

"Bo? Are you alright?" She reached out an arm towards Bo.

"Yeah," Bo laughed shakily, brushing Tamsin's hand away. "I just feel a little strange." She pushed herself up out of her seat, placing her palms on the table to steady herself.

"You're shaking." Tamsin narrowed her eyes. The potion was working much faster than she had expected. How much time would she have before it wore off? Hours? Minutes?

"Maybe I'm more of a lightweight than I thought. Oh, Kenzi would never let me live this down. Drunk after only a little wine?"

Tamsin watched Bo carefully push herself away from the table, heading towards the sink, most likely planning to splash some water on her face. Before she could reach it she stumbled, throwing her hands out to catch the edge of the sink, just stopping herself from hitting her face against the steel edge.

"What's happening to me?" She turned to look at Tamsin over her shoulder, her face sweaty. "Did you put something in my drink?"

Tamsin slowly slid off the barstool, never taking her eyes off Bo. She edged towards the succubus, slipping an arm gently around her waist.

"Of course not," She murmured, gently pulling the succubus against her. "Just relax, Bo."

Bo's eyes fluttered closed and they both slowly sunk to the ground together. The moment Bo's body went limp in her arms Tamsin went into action, as though on autopilot. She pulled out two pairs of handcuffs from the inside pocket of her jacket, quickly cuffing first Bo's wrists and then her ankles together. Grabbing Bo by the shoulders, she slowly dragged the succubus along the floor towards the front door.

Tamsin didn't pause, didn't stop to think. She didn't listen to the voice whispering in her ear that was wondering what she was doing, wondering if she was really going to go through with this. She ignored it, instead flinging Bo over her shoulder and carrying her out of the shack towards her truck parked out the front. It wasn't quite yet dark enough for her liking but there was no one around to see her put Bo in her truck, buckling her tightly into the passenger seat. Double checking that Bo was handcuffed securely, she walked around the front of her truck and climbed behind the wheel, turning the ignition. The truck roared to life and Tamsin winced, quickly checking that Bo was still unconscious. The succubus didn't stir. Tamsin sighed with relief. She knew she wasn't prepared to face a conscious and questioning Bo yet.

Putting the truck into first gear, Tamsin pulled away from the curb, taking one last glance at the woman slumped unconscious on the seat beside her.

"Alright Bo. Time for you to meet Daddy."

* * *

**A/N: This was written in one very long sitting while I was half asleep so I apologise if it's not up to scratch. It's quite messy and I'm not really happy with the end result but I wanted to get a chapter up before I left for the week. Thanks for reading guys, and please do let me know what you think. Feedback and constructive criticism are both very welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And I'm back (and freaking excited for the next episode - Valkubus tub scene, anyone?). **

**Sorry for the wait, guys. Here's an extra long chapter to make up for it.**

* * *

The truck drove roughly over a pot hole in the middle of the road and Tamsin flicked her eyes nervously over to the succubus slumped in the seat beside her, checking to see if she was still unconscious. She had been driving in silence for half an hour since leaving the shack and Bo had not yet stirred. Tamsin tightened her grip on the steering wheel and swallowed. Her nerves were strained, ready to snap, waiting for the moment when Bo would wake. She knew she should tie Bo up more securely; a seat belt and handcuffs would not prevent the succubus from attacking her and trying to escape. But she didn't. She couldn't. A part of her wanted to give Bo any advantage she could, any chance at escape. She wanted Bo to have a fighting chance.

Tamsin checked the dashboard clock for the umpteenth time. It was only seven o'clock. She still had almost half a day of driving until she reached her destination. The sun had gone down and the moon had come out, bathing the world in an eerie white glow. The dark had always been a comfort to Tamsin. She was, after all, a valkyrie; a creature of death, a creature of darkness. But tonight it did not comfort her. Her skin prickled and her eyes constantly scanned the bushes on the side of the road, wondering if she was being watched. She would be a fool to think she was alone. Now that she was so close she knew he would be watching her every move.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and Tamsin took her eyes off the road for a brief moment to see Bo stir slightly in her seat, her eyes opening slowly.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. She was not prepared for this. She took one hand off the steering wheel to clutch the gun holstered at her hip, the cold weapon comforting her. She didn't want to use it, didn't want to hurt Bo. She hoped the threat of it would be enough to keep Bo compliant.

"What...?" Bo croaked, her voice trailing off, leaving the question unfinished. She moved slightly in her seat, confusion flooding her face when she saw both her hands and ankles were cuffed together. Turning her head slowly, she blinked at Tamsin, her eyes bleary.

"Tamsin?" Bo's voice was weak and groggy.

"Just relax, Bo."

Bo frowned, Tamsin's choice of words causing a flicker of recognition to run across her face. "You were at my place. There was wine..." Her voice trailed off again and she moved awkwardly in her seat, facing her body slightly towards Tamsin. Her movements were slow and laboured.

"I don't feel so good. Where am I?" Bo brought her hands up, staring in confusion again at the handcuffs, unable to comprehend what was happening. "What did you do to me?"

Tamsin paused, unsure of what to say. She had not known what to expect when the succubus finally woke, nor had she expected her to wake so soon.

"How do you feel?" Tamsin finally asked quietly. The succubus looked like living death. Her face was as pale as a ghost, her eyes unfocused. She looked weak and exhausted.

"I'm going to be sick." Bo murmured faintly.

Tamsin turned her head towards Bo so quickly that her neck cricked. "Don't you dare throw up in my truck."

Bo gagged, dry heaving, and Tamsin quickly pulled over her truck, throwing the handbrake on and jumping out of the vehicle. She ran around to the passenger side of the truck, barely opening the door in time before Bo threw up all over the side of the road.

Tamsin wrinkled her nose, reaching out to carefully pull Bo's hair away from her face.

Bo flinched and moved away from her, sitting back up in her seat and leaning her head against the headrest. Her face was sweaty and her chest heaved. She awkwardly wiped her mouth with her bound hands and swallowed loudly.

"Where am I?" She asked again, her voice weak. "What did you do to me?" Bo closed her eyes, her breaths still coming out in short gasps.

Tamsin didn't answer. Once she was sure the woman was not going to throw up again, she shut the passenger door. Walking back around the truck, she slid into the driver's seat, shutting the door behind her. Opening the dashboard compartment she pulled out a bottle of water and unscrewed the cap. She held the bottle up to Bo.

"Here, drink this."

Bo tried to turn away, shaking her head weakly. "No."

"Bo, you need to rehydrate." She tilted the mouth of the bottle against Bo's lips, relieved when Bo finally began to drink the water.

After a moment Bo pulled away, letting a few droplets of water run down the corner of her mouth and trail down her neck. Tamsin watched the droplets slide down Bo's skin, quickly flicking her eyes away when the water disappeared down the valley between Bo's breasts. She screwed the lid back on the bottle and placed it back inside the dashboard compartment, ignoring the hot flush creeping up her neck. She cleared her throat and looked up. Bo had slumped in her seat, her head leaning against the window, yet again succumbing to sleep.

Tamsin sat there for a moment watching the succubus silently, wondering how long she had before the potion wore off, before Bo woke again. Whatever it was, it had really done a number on Bo. Sighing, Tamsin ran a hand through her hair and faced forward in her seat. She started the truck and pulled away from the side of the road, Bo still sound asleep beside her.

* * *

"So I wasn't dreaming."

Tamsin started, almost drifting off the road in surprise. She covered up her shock quickly, turning to look at the succubus. Bo was sitting up in the seat, her gaze sharp and alert, the colour beginning to return to her skin. It had been almost an hour since Bo had first woken.

Bo held her arms up in front of Tamsin, forcing the valkyrie to look at her handcuffed hands.

"Why am I handcuffed?" Bo turned to look down at her attire. "And why am I only wearing a kimono? Where are my shoes? If this is a prank it's not very funny."

Tamsin looked away from Bo, turning her gaze back to the road. She had practiced lines and conversations in her head over and over while Bo had slept, but now that the woman was awake she was at a loss for what to say.

Bo stared at her, recognition slowly dawning on her face. "You were at my door. I remember you had wine. You drugged me and now you've, what? Kidnapped me too?" She paused, her eyes widening comically. "Oh my god. Is this some kind of weird fae ritual? Is this a _sex_ ritual?"

Tamsin took her eyes off the road for a brief moment to stare incredulously at Bo. "I know you're a succubus and all, but why does your mind always go to sex?"

Bo pulled at her restraints weakly. "Yeah well, I have a wondersnatch, apparently." She mumbled quietly to herself. "Plus!" She added loudly. "You're not the one handcuffed in someone's truck wearing only a silk kimono. If I didn't have this on I would be naked. If that doesn't say 'sex ritual' then I don't know what does. Although, I would imagine there should be more leather and chains."

Tamsin raised her eyebrows, turning back towards the road. The succubus was acting insane. Did she actually believe this was all a joke?

"Bo-" She began, but was quickly cut off.

"Or are you kidnapping me to induct me into some kind of weird dark fae cult? Because I'm unaligned, remember?"

"Bo! This isn't a prank. This isn't some kind of fae ritual or cult induction. You're an idiot for thinking that." She forced the words out, her tone harsh. "And you're a bigger fool for trusting me."

Trust; it all came down to that. Bo trusted her. Tamsin knew that more than ever now. That was why the potion had worked, although a part of her wished it hadn't. And it was why even now, after Tamsin had drugged and handcuffed Bo, the succubus still was so quick to believe it was a simple joke; a prank the valkyrie was pulling.

For a brief moment Bo was silent. Tamsin wanted to look at her, to see what she was doing. But she kept her eyes on the road.

"Is this about that dark fae in a coma? Are you taking me to the Morrigan?" Bo finally asked.

Tamsin laughed harshly. "The Morrigan? You think this is all about that dumb pathetic excuse of a dark fae leader? No, who I'm taking you to is much worse than that."

"I don't understand."

Bo's voice was uncharacteristically quiet, her tone subdued. Tamsin hated it. She hated that she had reduced this strong brave woman to this weak and quiet person beside her. She slammed on the breaks, causing Bo's body to throw itself against the seatbelt. Before the truck had even stopped properly she grabbed Bo's neck in a vice like grip, pulling the succubus close to her.

"You don't understand? What part? How you so naively trusted me? How you were so _eager_ to be my friend? How easy it was for me to betray you, to overpower you?" Tamsin laughed harshly, throwing Bo back into her seat. "You're pathetic."

For a moment Bo looked afraid. It was easy for Tamsin to play the part of the villain, of the uncaring bitch. She threw herself into the role, trying desperately to ignore the ache in her chest each time Bo looked at her with fear or anger or even sympathy.

"No, I don't understand why you're doing something you clearly don't want to do."

Tamsin froze. She turned her head away from Bo so that the woman could not read her face. She needed Bo to believe this lie, needed Bo to believe she didn't care about her.

"I just don't like wasting my time on small and unimportant jobs." Tamsin heard movement next to her, but did not turn to look at Bo.

"Then I guess you were right."

"I always am." Tamsin took her foot off the break, causing the truck to move forward again. "Right about what, this time?"

"I really do suck at reading people."

Tamsin's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white. She remembered the conversation she had shared with Bo in Lauren's apartment, after the succubus had received her official invitation to the Dawning. Bo had called her one of the good ones.

"That you do, succubus."

"You know, Dyson can track my scent."

Tamsin wrinkled her nose. "Gross."

"I'm serious, Tamsin. He and the others will find me. It won't be good for you when they do."

Tamsin narrowed her eyes, glaring intently at the road, refusing to look at Bo. "You had better hope Dyson doesn't get in my way."

"Why? What would you do? Kill him?"

The question shocked Tamsin and for a moment she wondered what she would do, how far she would go, if Dyson or one of the others got in her way. She didn't want to think about it, didn't want to know. Bo took her silence as confirmation. She stared at the valkyrie, her gaze hard.

"I can't believe you're doing this. Where are you taking me?"

Tamsin moved one hand down to the gun at her hip, slowly and deliberately, making sure Bo saw. The succubus raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

"You don't need to know that." Tamsin said coolly.

Bo laughed harshly. "Why? What's the harm in telling me? I mean, if you're going to kill me-"

"I'm not going to kill you." Tamsin quickly interjected, but Bo ignored her.

"If you're going to kill me then why can't you tell me what this is all about?"

"If you don't stop talking, I will gag you." Tamsin warned.

"Kinky," Bo muttered dryly. "Fine, don't tell me." She wriggled around in her seat until her back was facing Tamsin.

Tamsin frowned. "Don't do that."

"What?" Bo spat, not turning to look at Tamsin.

"Face away. I want to see your hands at all times."

"Well I don't want to look at you right now. Or talk to you."

Before Tamsin could react Bo unclipped her seatbelt and pulled the handle on the door, flinging it open and rolling out of the still moving truck.

"Shit!" Tamsin swore, slamming on the brakes. The truck screeched to a halt, the smell of burning rubber filling Tamsin's nose. She flung open her door and threw herself out of the truck after the succubus. "Bo?!"

Bo was lying in the middle of the road a few paces behind the truck, struggling and failing at getting to her feet, the handcuffs around her ankles hindering her.

Tamsin ran up to her and grabbed Bo by the shoulders, pulling her up to a sitting position. Before she could move, Bo reacted. She threw her handcuffed arms in a lock around Tamsin's neck, pulling the valkyrie against her and into a deep kiss. When nothing happened, she pulled away, shock all over her face.

"What? Why can't I...?"

Tamsin licked her lips, savouring the taste of the succubus. "No chi sucking from you, succubus."

She grabbed Bo by the arm and half carried and half dragged her back to the truck. She bundled the succubus back into her seat, clipping the seatbelt back around her. Slamming the door shut with a little more force than necessary, she walked back around the truck and climbed behind the wheel. The minute she shut the driver's side door, Bo turned to look at her, a mix of anger and fear in her eyes.

"Why?" She lifted her handcuffed hands to point at Tamsin, her voice shaking with anger. "What did you do to me?"

Tamsin took off the handbrake, put the truck into first gear and pressed down on the accelerator before answering. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to never leave your drink unattended?"

Bo frowned, confused. "What?"

Tamsin sighed. "I slipped you a nullify potion. Your succubus abilities are temporarily disabled."

Bo stared at her, mouth agape with shock. "You _what? _How long until I'm back to normal?"

Tamsin didn't answer, continuing to drive the truck in silence.

Comprehension dawned on Bo's face. "You have no idea when this potion will wear off, do you? Well you had better hope it doesn't wear off soon, bitch."

Tamsin clucked her tongue disapprovingly, pretending the insult hadn't hurt her. "So we're back to the name calling are we? And here I thought we were past all of that childish behaviour."

"Yeah, so did I. Then you went and kidnapped me."

"Touché."

"The wine." Bo suddenly murmured.

Tamsin frowned. "What?"

"You put that potion in the wine, didn't you? And here I thought you just wanted to have a friendly drink with me."

Tamsin closed her eyes briefly before flicking them open and concentrating on the road ahead. "I did, I-" She paused and bit her lip. "You have no idea how I much wish it didn't have to be this way."

"Obviously not enough." Bo muttered.

"I don't have a choice." Tamsin snapped.

Bo turned to look at her. "Everyone has a choice, Tamsin." She smirked. "Especially you, Miss Independent Valkyrie."

Tamsin laughed humourlessly, shaking her head. "Oh, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then tell me!" Bo leaned forward intently, her eyes never leaving Tamsin. "Tell me what's going on."

Silence fell over them. Bo watched Tamsin, waiting. The valkyrie tightened her grip on the steering wheel and licked her dry lips. She wanted to tell Bo everything. Not just what she was doing, why she had kidnapped her, but everything else. The way the breath caught in her throat every time the succubus looked at her, how just the simplest touch from the other woman caused her skin to burn as though on fire. How she hated and yet craved her all at once.

Tamsin cleared her throat. "Do you remember that time in the woods, when your human was trapped in the cave?"

"I think the word you're looking for is 'kidnapped'. And yes, I remember when _Kenzi _was taken."

"You asked me how I came to be here, working as a cop, involved with the peace project between the light and the dark."

Bo nodded, waiting for Tamsin to continue.

"It was just my cover. My real job was to locate and deliver someone; you."

Bo frowned. "I thought you said you weren't a bounty hunter anymore?"

Tamsin shrugged. "I lied."

Bo scoffed. "Of course you did. Why now, then? Why wait so long to make your move?"

"I didn't know it was you at first. I had an idea, but I wasn't sure."

"When did you find out?"

Tamsin sighed, carefully watching Bo out of the corner of her eye. "When you received your Dawning invitation. After I left you at Lauren's apartment."

"Oh." Bo sat back in her seat, watching Tamsin. "So that's why you avoided me for a few days."

Tamsin nodded shortly. "I wanted to pretend it wasn't you that I was supposed to deliver. I spent most of my time drinking myself into a stupor."

"Why?" Bo asked.

Tamsin wanted to laugh. She wanted to shake Bo and yell at her, tell her that she didn't even rightly know the answer to that question herself.

"Because, Bo, no matter what you think of me I do care about you." Tamsin paused, unsure of where that word had come from. _Care_. Was that what it was? She cared for Bo? She had cared for Acacia, she knew that. But this was different. It felt different. The only pain Acacia had ever caused her was when she had found the woman's hand in the box, the same box that was now sitting behind her very seat. But with Bo, every time she looked at the succubus she felt pain. But she felt something else too, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It made her head spin and her chest ache.

"Then don't do this. Let me help you."

Bo's words shocked her. Help her? Bo actually wanted to help her, after everything she had done to her?

"I care about you too, Tamsin."

Before she knew what she was doing, Tamsin had pulled the truck to a stop, turning off the ignition. Without the roar of the engine, the deafening silence pressed down on Tamsin until she could not bear it any longer. She slammed her fist down onto the steering wheel, causing Bo to jump slightly in her seat.

"No, you don't!" She hit the wheel again with her other fist. "You can't."

Bo stared at her. "Yes, I do. You're my friend, Tamsin."

Tamsin tilted her head forward, leaning her forehead against the steering wheel, swearing quietly under her breath. What was she doing? She couldn't be second guessing herself right now. She had to deliver Bo, it was the only way. Tamsin closed her eyes tightly, frowning. The argument sounded weak even in her head.

"I should have gagged you." She muttered finally.

Bo rolled her eyes. "Ok, I get it. You're having a crisis of conscious. And I'm glad because that means you might not take me to whoever the hell it is you work for. But couldn't you have had this crisis, I don't know, _before_ you drugged and kidnapped me? It would have saved us so much time."

Tamsin smiled, turning her head to look up at Bo. "I'll try to keep that in mind next time." She closed her eyes and swore again. "Fuck. I can't. I can't do this."

"Tamsin," Bo murmured, reaching out to place her hands on the valkyrie's shoulder. "It's going to be-"

"No," Tamsin sat up quickly, cutting her off. "It's not going to be okay. You have no idea what's going on, the shit that's about to go down. Especially now, when he realises I'm not taking you to him. And I will tell you everything, but right now we need to get back to the Dal, to warn the others." She fished in her jacket pocket and pulled out the key to the handcuffs. She held it out to Bo. "Take it, before I change my mind again."

Bo reached out and closed her fist around the key, pulling it out of Tamsin's grip.

Tamsin was staring at Bo, wondering what it was about this woman that had caused her to go against her duty, wondering if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life when it happened. A huge weight dropped down onto the bonnet of the truck, causing the back wheels to rise up momentarily in the air before crashing down again. Tamsin was flung forward and her head smashed into the steering wheel. Groggily, she opened her eyes, staring through the windshield. A tall humanoid figure was standing on the bonnet, it's face masked in shadows. She didn't have time to process anything else before the creature smashed it's hand through the windshield and grabbed Tamsin by her neck, flinging her out onto the road. Somebody called out, but she couldn't understand the words.

Tamsin rolled to a stop on the road, face down on the asphalt, her ears ringing. Her body burned from the pain of both glass and seatbelt breaking against her skin. She spat out pieces of gravel that had made it into her mouth and looked up towards the truck, blinking blood out of her eyes. The creature was standing next to the truck, ramming it's body into the driver's side of the truck. The force knocked Bo out of her seat and she fell onto the road next to the truck. Tamsin realised Bo's ankles were no longer handcuffed together; she must have had time to uncuff them, but not her wrists.

The creature started to slowly walk around the truck, headed towards Bo. Tamsin's breath caught in her throat.

"Hey," She called out to the creature frantically, trying to distract it. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, ignoring the gravel that was cutting into her skin, willing her body to move, to _get up_.

The creature paused and slowly turned around, it's cold blue eyes locking with Tamsin's. Her heart stopped and everything seemed to slow down to a halt as she stared at the skeletal creature encased in steel armour in front of her. She knew what it was. How many times had she seen _him_ make them? Turning the marks, the people she willingly brought him, into monsters; empty shells intent only on pleasing their new master?

"Draugr," She whispered.

The creature smiled coldly before beginning to walk towards her, dragging a long battle axe on the ground behind it. It crossed the ground between them, reaching out a skeletal hand towards her. It wrapped it's cold fingers around her neck, dragging Tamsin to her feet like a ragdoll, pulling her to within inches of it's face. She was so close she could feel it's cold breath against her skin. It bared it's teeth in a smile.

"The master is disappointed. This is the second time you have failed him. It will be your last."

"Tell _the master_ he can go to hell." Tamsin gasped out. She brought her legs up and kicked the draugr solidly in the chest. It fell backwards, letting go off Tamsin and she dropped to her knees, coughing, her throat burning.

Tamsin tried to scramble to her feet, but the draugr recovered first. It hit her across the face with the blunt edge of the axe, causing her to fall back, her hands the only thing keeping her from falling onto her back. Her legs tangled with the draugr, accidentally pulling it down on top of her.

The draugr fell against her, knocking them both to the ground. The weight of it was unbearable, crushing her ribs and cutting off her air supply. Tamsin gasped, her nail's scrabbling against the creature's steel breastplate, trying to push it off her. It was so heavy. Her lungs burned and her vision swam. She could feel the draugr tightening it's arms around her, crushing her. Black spots appeared in her vision but before she lost conscious completely there was a loud shout, and the draugr was rolled off her.

"Tamsin, get up!"

It was Bo. The succubus grabbed her by the shoulder with her bound hands and pulled Tamsin to her feet. Tamsin looked past her to see the draugr slowly getting up from the ground, it's gaze now focused on Bo. Without thinking, she pulled her gun out of the holster and fired a shot directly into the creature's leg. It stumbled, but continued to walk slowly towards them. She fired two more rounds into it's other leg. The force of the bullet caused the draugr to lose it's footing and fall to it's knees. Before it could move Tamsin ran up and kicked it in the chest. The creature fell back, rolling down the ditch at the side of the road and disappearing into the scrub at the bottom of the incline.

"Go!" Tamsin turned and ran towards the truck after Bo, climbing in behind the wheel. She turned the ignition, tapping the steering wheel nervously. The truck didn't start. Tamsin swore.

"Let's go!" Bo stared out the window, waiting for the creature to reappear. She turned back to Tamsin. "What are you waiting for?"

Tamsin gritted her teeth and turned the ignition once more. "Come on, you piece of shit." The ignition ticked, turning over, and the truck roared to life.

"Yes!" She slammed her foot down on the accelerator just as the draugr climbed back onto the road. The truck shot forward, the engine protesting loudly. The draugr reached out it's hand, trying and failing to grab onto the truck as it drove past. It climbed quickly to it's feet, giving chase after the vehicle.

"Drive, drive, drive, drive!" Bo frantically yelled, looking out the rear window at the creature chasing them. It slowly lagged behind before it stopped completely, standing in the middle of the road and watching the truck disappear, it's blue eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Ok," Bo sighed after a moment, turning back towards the front. "Ok, I think we lost it." She looked at Tamsin, eyes narrowed. "Now tell me what the fuck is going on. What the hell was that thing?"

"It was a threat, a message to me." Tamsin murmured quietly. The pieces were slowly starting to fall into place. The very second Tamsin had relented and changed her mind, handing Bo the key to the handcuffs, the draugr had appeared. She knew why. It was his fail-safe. With Tamsin so close, he couldn't afford for her to back out now. He was impatient, not wanting to wait anymore than he had to for Bo.

"Wait a minute. Where is the key to the handcuffs?"

Tamsin shrugged, the key the last thing on her mind right now. "You had it last." She reached up and wiped some of the blood of her face.

"No! No, I dropped it. I thought you picked it up?"

Tamsin shook her head in reply. "I was preoccupied, in case you didn't notice. Check the floor by your feet."

Bo frantically leaned down, her eyes scanning the floor. "It's not here. We have to go back."

"Are you out of your mind, crazy? There is no chance I am going back there."

"Then I'll go. Stop the truck."

"No way in hell, sweetie."

Bo held up her handcuffed wrists. "I am _not_ walking around in handcuffs! Besides, if its '_your message_' then I don't have anything to worry about."

Tamsin checked the rear-view mirror, making sure the creature wasn't still chasing them. She stared back out through the broken windshield, her eyes scanning the trees and bushes next to the road.

"It was after you, too."

"Ok, you need to explain. Right now."

"Just give me a moment!" Tamsin growled, frustrated. She needed quiet. She needed to think, to wrap her mind around the events that had just unfolded.

"Oh, of course. I mean you've already drugged me, kidnapped me, thrown me in your truck. And now we've just been attacked! But of course, take your time, leave me in the dark. Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do for you? Backrub, maybe?"

"Would you calm down-"

"No, no I will not _calm_ _down_. You kidnapped me, Tamsin. And if that wasn't bad enough we now have some freaky monster after us! Explain, or I get out of this truck right now, moving or not."

"Jesus, you're dramatic. And you can't get out; I put the child safety locks on the first time you pulled that little stunt." Tamsin shook her head; her ears were still ringing slightly. "Although they're probably broken now after what that monster did to my truck. We need to regroup." She turned to look at Bo. "Are you hurt?"

Bo shrugged. "I'll heal. And you?"

"I'll heal." Tamsin mimicked her. She looked down at Bo's hands. "We need to get those handcuffs off. If that thing comes back you need to be able to defend yourself."

"And what, exactly, is this 'thing'?"

Tamsin sighed. "That 'thing' was a draugr. It was a fae, or a human, once. Now it's just a slave. The man I work for must have sent it after me when I changed my mind about delivering you."

"Who is this man? And why are you even working for him? He sounds like a complete asshole."

Tamsin laughed breathlessly. "You have no idea." She checked the rear-view mirror again, her heart still thudding erratically in her chest. "The draugr is a strong and dedicated creature. It won't stop following us until I'm dead, or you're delivered. But it moves slowly. It won't catch up to us if we keep moving."

"Then we won't go back. But I need to get these handcuffs off." Bo turned around, examining the interior of the truck. "Don't you have bolt cutters or any tools in here?"

Tamsin raised her eyebrows. "Why would I carry around tools?"

"You drive a truck."

"And?"

Bo gave her a pointed look before sighing loudly. "Then we need to find something to get me out of these cuffs."

"Actually, I'm not so sure about that anymore." Tamsin grinned. "You're a lot more compliant in those cuffs. I like it."

"Well I don't." Bo leaned over and peered behind the seats. "What's in the box?"

"Don't touch it!"

Before she could stop her, Bo pulled the lid off the box. "Oh my god, is that a _hand_? Why do you have a hand in your truck?"

"Bo, careful! I said don't touch it!"

Bo dropped the lid back onto the box as though it had burned her. "Are you a fae serial killer?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Tamsin exclaimed, staring at Bo.

Bo sat back in her seat "Oh, well excuse me for thinking that when you're the one with a _severed_ _hand _in your truck!" She held her hands out in front of her, a disgusted look on her face. "I think I touched it."

"It looks weird, I know. But I can't explain it right now."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Of course. Yet another thing you can't explain." She looked up at Tamsin, her eyes widening when she noticed the valkyrie had pulled the truck off to the side off the road, killing the engine. "Why have we stopped? I thought stopping was a bad idea?"

"And I thought you wanted those handcuffs off?"

Bo looked past Tamsin out the driver's side window. They were parked on the side of the road outside a small convenience store, an illuminated 'open' sign hanging on the front door the only indication that the empty store was indeed open.

Tamsin turned to look at Bo, a smile on her face. "Don't you just love 24/7 stores?"

The valkyrie unbuckled her seatbelt. "Alright, let's go." She opened the driver's door, pausing when Bo made no move to follow suit. "You coming?"

"I'm not going in there."

Tamsin sighed, frustrated. "Seriously, Bo?"

"I'm wearing a kimono." Bo gave her a pointed look. "I'm _not_ going in there."

"Ok, well I'm not letting you out of my sight. What if the draugr catches up to us while I'm inside? How well do you think you can defend yourself while handcuffed, especially without your succubus abilities?" She turned in her seat to face Bo.

"Not very. Which is why you need to go in there and get something that can break these damn cuffs."

"Yeah, not going to happen. You're coming with me."

Bo raised her eyebrows. "And if I refuse?"

"Then you had better get used to the feeling of those tight little handcuffs wrapped around your wrists." Tamsin smirked when Bo glared at her.

Bo turned and opened the truck door, looking over her shoulder to glare at Tamsin one last time before awkwardly sliding out of her seat. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you."

Tamsin smiled, jumping out of the truck. "Wouldn't dream of it."

She walked around the front of the truck, biting her lip to stop from laughing when she saw the succubus. Bo was standing on the side of the road, barefoot, her cuffed hands held in front of her as though to try and hide the fact she was wearing a kimono.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and pulled off her jacket, holding it out to Bo. "Here."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "What is this for?"

"Wrap it around your hands. You don't exactly want people to see that your handcuffed, do you?" She grinned. "They might think you're a dangerous escaped prisoner."

Bo sighed at Tamsin, taking the jacket from her and wrapping it awkwardly around her hands.

As they walked up to the store Tamsin tilted her head down towards Bo so she could whisper in her ear. "Don't stress, hotpants. You look kinda sexy in that kimono, anyway." She chuckled, lengthening her stride and walking ahead of the succubus in case she tried to retaliate with a slap.

Pushing open the door she walked into the store, Bo right on her heels. Spotting a young greasy haired boy standing behind the front desk, she strode over to him purposefully.

"You," Tamsin walked up him, loudly slamming her hands palm down onto the front desk counter. "Do you sell handsaws? Preferably ones that can cut through metal."

Bo walked up to her, the jacket still covering her handcuffed wrists. "Well aren't you the charmer. I'm starting to wonder why you don't have more friends."

Tamsin glared threateningly at Bo. "Or one that could cut through flesh and bone would also suffice."

Bo rolled her eyes.

"Uh, we don't sell handsaws. I mean we, uh, have hammers? And other hardware? In the back aisle." The cashier stuttered, his hand shaking slightly as he pointed towards the back of the store.

Tamsin smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

"You do know he's probably calling the police right now to let them know there's a serial killer in his store?" Bo asked, following Tamsin down an aisle to the back of the store.

"Honey, I _am_ the police."

"And that fact still continues to horrify me."

Tamsin laughed. "You and me both. But the handcuffs are a rather sexy perk, don't you think?" She winked at Bo over her shoulder.

Bo snorted. "Yeah, they are so not making me feel sexy right now."

Tamsin walked down the hardware aisle looking for anything she could use to break the handcuffs.

"Seriously?" She picked up a small pair of scissors inside a plastic container, brandishing it at Bo. "They call _this_ hardware?"

"We're in a convenience store. What were you expecting? Chainsaws and bolt cutters?"

Tamsin frowned at her, shoving the scissors forcefully back onto the shelf. "At least they have hammers." She muttered, grabbing one off the shelf.

"You're not going to try and break the handcuffs with only a hammer, are you?" Bo asked, holding her hands away from Tamsin protectively.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll use a nail punch, too." She grabbed a nail punch off the shelf, ripping it out of the plastic packet. She sighed, turning back to Bo. "You know, it'd be a lot easier if you would let me break your thumbs and slide the cuffs off. You'd heal, eventually. Maybe I'd even let you feed off me, to speed up the process." Tamsin winked at Bo, grinning widely.

Bo looked at Tamsin dubiously. "I'm not sure I want you and that hammer anywhere near me. You're not exactly instilling me with confidence, you know."

Tamsin weighed the hammer and nail punch in her hands, smirking at Bo. "Did you know it only takes five pounds of pressure to break a finger bone?"

Bo stared at her. "Why do you even know that?" She shook her head. "On second thought, I don't want to know. And I vote against breaking any of my bones."

"Who said you get a vote, succubus?"

Bo raised up her jacket wrapped arms. "My hands, remember?"

Tamsin shrugged. "My cuffs. Maybe I don't want them damaged."

Bo laughed. "Oh, we are so not having this discussion right now. Fine! Buy the hammer, _break_ the cuffs and get them off me."

Tamsin feigned confusion. "_Buy_ the hammer? Why would I want to do that?" She squatted on the ground, hidden from any prying eyes, and gestured for Bo to do the same.

Bo slowly sank down onto the floor in front of Tamsin. "Are you seriously going to do this here? Now?"

"I'm not paying for this. So just put your arms out on the ground and try not scream if I accidentally miss and hit you with the hammer."

Bo sighed and held her arms out in front of her on the ground. Tamsin picked up the nail punch and held it against the chain links of the handcuffs. As she brought the hammer down Bo hurriedly closed her eyes and looked away. There was a loud crack and Bo opened her eyes to see Tamsin looking at her, an amused expression on her face. She looked down and inspected her hands. They were undamaged, but the same couldn't be said for the handcuffs. The chain links had been broken, leaving only the two metal ratchets around Bo's wrists.

"Didn't trust me to not damage those cute little hands of yours, hmm?" Tamsin stood up, leaving the hammer and nail punch on the ground.

Bo looked up at her. "Can you blame me?" She asked dryly.

Tamsin ignored her. "You know, this is the second time I've broken you out of your bonds. I'm starting to sense a theme here." She held out of her hand to Bo and pulled the succubus to her feet. "Come on, Bo. We've got a draugr to outrun and people to warn. Let's get you home, succulette."

* * *

**A/N: Phew! That was a long chapter.**

**Two final notes:**

**1. The draugr are actual Nordic mythological creatures (****_not_**** the creatures from Skyrim). In a nutshell; they are basically strong Viking warriors that are reanimated after death. I am using some of their actual mythology for this story but I am also putting my own spin on it. **

**2. Just wanted to make a note that, as stated in the first chapter, this story followed the Lost Girl storyline up until 3x10. Anything happening on the actual show after that episode will not affect this story in any way.**

**Thanks for reading, guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update, guys. Been hit with so much work this past week and haven't had the time to write. Anyway, did everyone like the season finale? Is it season four yet?**

**TrulyBoston- Thank you for the feedback! I do actually agree with you about Tamsin's sudden change in attitude (I also don't like how I wrote the scene where she changes her mind about delivering Bo - it was way too rushed and I originally wanted to stretch it out a lot more but didn't want to bore anyone). I couldn't quite get Tamsin right in the convenience store scene - she was a little too easygoing, especially after everything that had just happened. She's also a powerful fae and definitely won't be getting her ass kicked all the time. Speaking of ass kicking..regarding the draugr; there is a reason Tamsin wasn't able to push it off her whereas Bo could. That'll be cleared up soon, hopefully.**

**Thanks also to everyone who's reading, reviewing, following and marking this story as a favourite. I definitely appreciate it.**

**I didn't proof read this chapter thoroughly, so sorry if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

"You're awfully silent." Bo sat sideways in her seat, her knees pulled up against her chest, watching Tamsin as she drove the truck down the dark and empty road. Tamsin hadn't spoken since they had driven away from the store, only talking once to tell Bo to get her ass in the truck. "And you look like shit." The succubus added, giving Tamsin a scrutinising look.

"Thanks, sunshine." Tamsin muttered quietly.

"I'm serious. No wonder that cashier boy back at the store was freaked out. You look like you just murdered someone, or escaped from Jigsaw, with that blood all over your face."

"Jigsaw?" Tamsin asked quietly, not really caring about the answer. Bo quickly started talking about horror movies, with her human, Kenzi, mentioned now and then, obviously eager to fill up the tense silence that had fallen over them. Tamsin ignored her. She looked up at the rear view mirror, inspecting her face. Bo was right; she did look like shit.

She had a cut above her right eyebrow that had bled heavily down the side of her face and stained the front of her top. Her nose was bruised and there was dried blood on and above her top lip. She reached up and touched her nose gingerly; it was tender but at least it wasn't broken. Pulling up the bottom of her top she used it to wipe off some of the blood, all the while keeping one eye on the road, unaware that Bo had stopped talking mid sentence to stare at her exposed stomach.

Tamsin pulled down her top, casting a look over at Bo who glanced away from her quickly. "There, I got most of it off. Wouldn't want to scare anymore humans now, would we?"

"Where are we going?" Bo asked, still not making eye contact with the valkyrie.

"I told you. I'm taking you back home."

"And then what?"

Tamsin frowned. That question had been on her mind ever since she had changed her mind about delivering Bo. What now? If they even made it to the Dal, what then? There was nowhere to hide, not anymore.

"I'm still working on that part."

Bo laughed shortly. "Perfect. Well, why don't we take this road trip back home as an opportunity for you to start filling me in on what the hell is going on?"

Tamsin sighed. "I will soon, okay? You just have to trust me."

Bo stared at her, annoyed. "I like to think of myself as a patient person-"

Tamsin snorted.

Bo ignored her. "-But you are really testing me here, Tamsin."

"Now isn't the time for talking, Bo. We need to keep moving."

"Now is the perfect time for talking. What else are we going to do? Play 'I Spy'?"

Tamsin was silent, choosing to ignore Bo's sarcastic remark and focus on the road, although that was proving to be more and more difficulty with most of the windshield smashed and Bo's incessant chatter. Bo sighed quietly, knowing that she couldn't force the woman to talk, especially without her succubus persuasion.

"So, how fast can this draugr move anyway?" Bo finally asked, not wanting to go back to the silence from before. "Is it even still following us?"

Tamsin nodded. "Yes."

"You've seen it?" Bo sat up slightly, staring at Tamsin. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't need to see it to know it's still following us. I told you; they're dedicated creatures. Only death would stop it from following us." Tamsin explained. "But I don't know how close it is. We shouldn't have stopped at the store."

"I needed to get the handcuffs off." Bo pointed out.

"I know that. I just-" Tamsin sighed, nervously checking the rear-view mirror for any sign of movement behind them. "We shouldn't have stopped."

"Right." Bo muttered. "Well, are you going to answer my question?"

"What?" Tamsin asked, sidetracked, her eyes still drawn to the rear-view mirror.

Bo repeated herself. "How fast can the draugr move?"

"Not very. I told you; they're slow. But we need to stay ahead of anything else that might be headed our way."

"Anything else?" Bo asked.

"Just keep your wits about you."

"Yeah, my wits are going to be real handy in a fight against something I have no knowledge about." Bo said sarcastically. She propped herself up on the seat, unclipping her seatbelt so that she could fold her legs beneath her. "How do we kill it?"

Tamsin frowned. "Kill it? We don't. Right now I'm getting you to safety."

"And if it catches up?" Bo asked.

"It won't."

Bo sighed. "Humour me. I need to know how to fight this thing."

"Fine." Tamsin relented. "But if it does miraculously catch up to us, do me a favour and don't let it kill you."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

Tamsin pressed her lips together, wondering where to start."I told you they were people once, right?"

Bo nodded.

"They were killed and reanimated, brought back to life as slaves."

"Reanimated? By who?" Bo asked, frowning slightly.

"By the same fae that killed them."

"Sounds like a powerful fae." Bo murmured.

"Very." Tamsin whispered. She hoped Bo never found out firsthand just how powerful this fae was.

"So how do we fight it?"

"They're strong, they can kill a grown man with their bare hands, but they're slow; use that to your advantage. And whatever you do, don't lose your footing around it. Draugr are extremely heavy. Just the weight of them on top of you can crush you to death."

"But you fell over-" Bo started to point out, but Tamsin quickly interrupted her.

"Rookie mistake. And we won't ever mention that again, okay?" Tamsin frowned, remembering what had happened when the draugr had attacked them. "I am surprised you were able to pull it off me though, especially without your succubus strength."

Bo was silent.

"What?" Tamsin asked. "Not going to brag?"

"I didn't. I mean, I tried, but I wasn't strong enough to pull it off you."

Tamsin looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I could see it was crushing you and I tried to pull it off but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough and I panicked. So I shouted at it. I told it to get off you and it did." Bo turned to look at her, confused. "It was like it listened to me. It even looked at me, afterwards, as though it were expecting me to give it orders or something."

Tamsin paled, Bo's voice resonating loudly in her head. It didn't mean what she thought it did; it _couldn't_. She turned her face away from Bo, so the woman could not read her expression. "Draugr listen to no one but their master. Maybe you just got lucky and managed to roll it off me." She said, her voice flat.

"Maybe," Bo murmured, not entirely convinced. She held her hands up in front of her face, eyeing them carefully. "Although now that you mention it, I do feel different."

Tamsin shrugged, glad for the subject change. "Maybe you're finally back to full succu-power."

"But how do I know for sure?" She turned in her seat towards Tamsin. "Maybe I should test it."

Tamsin barked out a laugh. "Oh, hell no succubus. That is the worst pickup line ever. You are _not _feeding off me."

"Who said anything about feeding?"

Before she could stop her, Bo leant forward and placed one hand experimentally on Tamsin's bare shoulder. Immediately, Tamsin's entire body relaxed, hot waves of pleasure rolling over her. All she could feel, think and see was Bo. It took everything in her to not stop the truck and jump Bo's bones, right then and there. Startled, Tamsin shook her head, wrenching her shoulder away from Bo.

"Don't do that again." She snapped angrily.

Bo smiled smugly. "Guess I'm back to normal."

"Yeah," Tamsin muttered, her body tensing up involuntarily. "I guess you are." She watched Bo out of the corner of the eye.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Bo asked, feeling Tamsin's hard gaze on her.

Tamsin shrugged, tightening her hands on the steering wheel. "It's your move, succubus."

Bo's lips parted as realisation dawned across her face. "What, you think that now I've got my succubus abilities back I'll attack you?"

"It's what I would do. It's what a _smart_ person would do. How do you know I even changed my mind and am taking you back home? It could be a trick."

"Because I trust you, Tamsin. Does that not mean anything to you?" Bo asked incredulously.

It meant everything to her.

"Trust is what gets you killed." She said quietly instead.

"Trust is what keeps you _alive_." Bo countered.

"Damn it." The valkyrie said angrily, suddenly slapping the steering wheel with her hand.

"What is it?"

The truck's engine died, slowly rolling to a complete halt in the middle of the road, answering Bo's question.

"Perfect." Bo said, sarcasm evident in her voice. "Now what?"

"I'm thinking." Tamsin muttered. She reached down by her feet and pulled the bonnet latch. Nothing happened.

"It's not opening." Bo pointed out, helpfully.

"I can see that, Einstein." Tamsin snapped, cutting her off. "The draugr must have snapped the bonnet cable when it dropped down on the truck. It won't open on its own." With an angry huff she stepped out of the vehicle, slamming the door behind her.

Walking around to the front of the truck, she ran a critical eye over the damage. There was a formidable dent in the middle of the bonnet and the windshield was almost completely destroyed. The truck was making a loud ticking noise and small tendrils of smoke were coming out of the bonnet. She bit her lip, staring at the smoke, wondering if she should tell Bo to get out of the truck just in case it caught alight. Instead, she gripped her hands beneath the bonnet and pulled, leaning back on her heels. The metal creaked loudly but didn't give.

"Need a hand?" Bo called out, sliding out of the truck.

"No." Tamsin grit her teeth and tried again, throwing all of her strength into opening the bonnet.

There was a sound of something snapping and, with a loud groan, the bonnet was flung open. A white steam cloud engulfed Tamsin and she quickly turned her head away, coughing, the steam burning her throat.

"Hold this." Tamsin motioned to the bonnet and Bo quickly stepped forward and grabbed it, holding it up.

Tamsin leaned over the open bonnet, inspecting the damage but careful not to touch anything. "Internal parts are wrecked. Gasket's blown, engine's overheated. We're not getting anywhere fast in this truck."

Bo didn't hear a word she said. Instead, her eyes were fixed on Tamsin's hips and legs as the valkyrie was bent over right in front of her.

Tamsin stood up, raising an eyebrow when she saw Bo staring at her legs. "Bo?"

"What?" Bo looked up quickly, accidently letting go of the bonnet. It shut with a loud bang, the sound causing two nearby birds to fly away from their tree branch, screeching angrily at the disturbance.

Tamsin frowned, staring at the other woman. "Truck's toast."

"Oh."

Tamsin stepped around the truck, peering down the road in the direction they had come from. Even for her it was too dark to make out anything that might be following them. She rolled her shoulders, trying to throw off the shivers that were running up her spine.

"We need to keep moving." She murmured quietly to herself.

"By foot?"

Tamsin's neck cricked as she looked over her shoulder quickly, unaware that Bo had moved to stand right behind her.

"No, by magic carpet." She said sarcastically.

Bo smiled, Tamsin's attitude not fazing her. "Kenzi would love that."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, the small human the last thing on her mind. "We need to move. If someone passes us we can flag them down and take their car-" Her voice was cut off by a loud cawing sound. Tamsin turned quickly, searching for whatever had made the familiar sound.

Sitting in a tree on the other side of the road was a huge raven. It spread its wings out and cawed loudly again, its beady eyes watching Tamsin intently.

_You can't hide from me, Tamsin._

The thought ran across her mind too fast to be her own.

"Stay out of my head." Tamsin growled under her breath quietly.

"Tamsin? What is it?" Bo's eyes followed Tamsin's gaze, looking towards the raven. She shrugged. "It's just a bird."

When Tamsin didn't reply or move, Bo reached out and gently grasped the woman's shoulder.

"Tamsin?" She whispered softly.

The valkyrie tore her gaze away from the raven and back to the succubus standing behind her, who was looking at her with concern. Concern she knew she didn't deserve. She wrenched her shoulder out of Bo's grip and quickly bent down to pick up a handful of gravel at her feet. She stood up and threw the stones at the raven, causing it to fly up into the air, cawing once more before quickly disappearing into the black night sky.

It wasn't just any bird, but Bo didn't know that.

Bo reached out to touch her again but Tamsin quickly sidestepped her, moving towards the driver's side of the truck. She opened the door and stood back, motioning for Bo to get in. Bo looked at her, confused.

"Get in the truck, Bo."

"So it can blow up with me inside it?"

"We need to move the truck off the road." Tamsin explained hurriedly. "I need you to get up here and steer the wheel while I push."

Bo put her hands on her hips, staring at Tamsin. "So I get to sit on my ass while you do all the heavy lifting? How chivalrous."

Tamsin closed her eyes briefly, trying to reign in the panic that was slowly rising inside her with every moment that passed while they weren't moving; out in the open and vulnerable to attack.

"Bo, get your damn ass in the truck, or I _will_ throw you in there myself."

Bo looked taken aback by Tamsin's sudden outburst. She dropped her hands from her waist and quickly hopped into the truck.

"Steer it off to the side of the road once I start pushing." Tamsin said shortly, before shutting the truck door. She moved back to the truck and placed her hands against the tailgate, bracing herself. Bo rolled down the window and stuck her head out, looking back at Tamsin. "Ok, ready when you are."

Tamsin nodded and bent forward, straining against the truck. Slowly it began to move forward and Bo quickly turned the steering wheel, directing it towards the edge of the road. Once Tamsin was sure it was off the road she stopped and rested her back tiredly against the tailgate, catching her breath for a moment. Her eyes fluttered closed as she allowed the truck to bear the majority of her body weight. She was so tired. The last few days were finally beginning to take their toll on her. But she couldn't rest, not yet. Not until Bo was back at the Dal, protected by her friends.

The sound of a car moving along the road caused her eyes to snap open, her body pushing away from the truck, instantly going into defensive mode. She moved along to the driver's side of the truck where Bo was still sitting behind the steering wheel.

"Someone's coming."

Bo peered out the window. "Who?"

"As long as it isn't a reanimated warrior who wants my blood, I don't care. Whoever it is, let me handle it." Tamsin turned, leaning her back against the truck door, watching as the car got closer. "It's a police car," She murmured quietly to Bo, finally able to identify the vehicle.

"I told you that convenience store boy would call the cops on you, serial killer." Bo teased, poking the back of Tamsin's neck.

Tamsin shushed her, absently pushing Bo's hand away as she watched the police car begin to slow down; it had seen them. The car's headlights shone brightly in Tamsin's eyes as the driver pulled the car to a stop behind the truck, killing the engine but leaving the lights on. A moment later a young officer stepped out of his car and strolled up to them, his eyes taking in the broken down truck.

Tamsin plastered a fake smile on her face, still leaning against the driver's side door and effectively keeping Bo shut inside the truck and out of trouble. "What seems to be the problem, officer?" She asked, her voice almost dripping with fake cheerfulness.

"I was about to ask you the same question. Are you ladies alright? Your truck looks pretty banged up." He turned to Tamsin, taking in her blood streaked face. "And so do you, ma'am."

Tamsin narrowed her eyes. "What did you just call me?"

"I'm sorry?" The officer furrowed his brows, confused by the blonde's sudden change in attitude.

"Do I _look_ like a ma'am to you?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "Yeah, this is really not helping the situation." She muttered to Tamsin before leaning through the window and past the valkyrie to quickly place a hand on the officer's arm.

Immediately, the man relaxed, his pupils dilating. "Oh wow. You are so damn sexy."

Tamsin hummed softly in agreement, very conscious of Bo's cleavage right next to her.

"Can we hurry this up a bit please?" She murmured quietly to the succubus, well aware that the draugr was still following them. "Not that I don't enjoy having your cleavage in my face, but we do need to keep moving."

Bo laughed breathlessly. "So you keep saying." She turned her attention completely to the officer, who was still staring at the succubus, mouth slightly agape.

"You're going to go and walk over to your car and you're going to forget that you ever saw us." Bo instructed the officer, gently stroking his arm.

"I don't think I could ever forget your face." He said, completely enthralled by her.

Tamsin laughed. "Oh, I think you'll manage. Now scoot." She pushed the officer in the chest, causing him to stumble back a few steps, effectively breaking the contact. He stood there for a moment, peering longingly at Bo, before turning back and heading towards his car.

"Wait." Bo said suddenly.

Tamsin looked over her shoulder at Bo, who still had her head leaning out the truck window. "What?"

"We need a car. He has a car."

Tamsin gave Bo a look. "Stealing a cop's car. Well, it definitely isn't your brightest idea."

"I'm serious Tamsin. We aren't getting anywhere in this truck." Bo turned to look behind the truck, watching the officer stand awkwardly next to his car, as instructed. "Plus, you're a cop. It's a cop car. Technically, it isn't stealing, right?"

Before Tamsin could reply, Bo flung open the truck door, the sudden force of the door hitting her in the back knocking Tamsin to her knees. Bo slid out of her seat, already running towards the policeman's car by the time her feet hit the ground. "Officer, wait!"

"Dammit, Bo." Tamsin muttered angrily as she got to her feet and wiped the gravel off her jeans. She climbed back into the truck and quickly began packing all her belongings into a rucksack, pausing to grab the cardboard box with Acacia's hand still inside. She would give her a proper burial, even if she only had a single piece of the woman left. It was the least Acacia deserved. Locking the doors shut she then threw the truck key into the bushes at the side of the road. It was a petty move, but she didn't want anyone but her driving her truck. Turning on her heel, the rucksack slung across her shoulder and the cardboard box under her arm, she looked around for Bo.

The succubus was standing next to the officer, one hand on her hip, the other wrapped around the man's neck. He was smiling, a look of bliss on his face as he watched Bo talk, completely enraptured by her.

"...so I'm going to need your keys, is that ok?" Bo asked him, taking her hand off her hip to hold it out in front of her.

Immediately the man shoved his hand into his pocket, fishing out his keys and handing them to her, a triumphant smile on his face.

"That's so kind of you." Bo murmured. "But I'm going to need something else too. A little pick-me-up." She wrapped both hands around his neck, pulling his face down to hers. Opening her mouth she began to suck out his chi hungrily. After a moment she pulled back, letting the officer drop to his knees.

"That was amazing." He murmured dreamily up at her. "You're amazing."

Bo turned to look at Tamsin, her blue eyes slowly fading back to brown. "Ready to hit the road?"

"Only if you're done with your meal." Tamsin said shortly, walking over to Bo.

"Well it wasn't valkyrie flavoured but it'll do." Bo said, her tone teasing.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and held out her hand, palm up.

Bo stared at it. "What?"

Tamsin gave her a pointed look. "Keys."

"Oh," Bo said slowly, a smile stretching over her face. "Actually, I thought I would drive."

Tamsin's eyebrows shot up. "You? Oh no, honey. I'm driving."

Bo stepped back away from Tamsin, holding the keys behind her. "I got us the car. So, I'm driving." Before Tamsin could grab her she ran around the car and slid in behind the wheel.

"What about him?" Tamsin pointed with her thumb towards the cop, who was now standing by the road a few paces back, a broad smile on his face. She didn't care what happened to the human, but she sure as hell didn't want to leave him with her truck.

"Is Tamsin worried about a human?" Bo joked, before pausing. "Although you are right. We shouldn't leave him here-"

"No," Tamsin said hurriedly. "Forget I said anything. If the draugr runs into him it might stop to kill him, which would slow it down at the very least and give us an opportunity to make up for the time we've wasted. I just didn't want to leave him with my truck."

Bo stared at her in shock. "You want to use him as draugr food? Bait? Are you kidding me, Tamsin?"

"Sure, Bo. I was kidding." Tamsin said flatly. "Look, the draugr won't even notice him. It's too focused on us. Which is why we should already be back on the road." It was a half-truth. If the human interfered with the draugr it would kill him without a second thought. But Bo didn't need to know that. Tamsin knew Bo would insist on taking the human with them, to protect him, but he would only slow them down.

"Alright," Bo finally conceded. "Let's go, then."

Tamsin paused for a brief moment, turning to look back at her truck parked by the side of the road. She'd had that old thing for years.

"Having a moment?" Bo called to her from the car.

"It's my truck. A girl's allowed to be a little sad to see it go." Tamsin turned back to Bo, walking over to the passenger side of their new ride.

Bo rolled her eyes. "You'll get over it."

"You're buying me another." Tamsin said.

Bo laughed. "With what money?"

When Tamsin made no move to get into the police car, Bo sighed loudly. "Fine, I'll get you a new truck. Now get in."

Tamsin smiled, pleased with herself, and slid into the car, placing the rucksack in the back seat.

"But not with that." Bo added, when she saw Tamsin sitting down in the car seat, a familiar box in one hand.

Tamsin looked up, frowning. "What?"

"You are not bringing a decapitated hand in here. I'm sorry, but that is just weird."

"It's not up to you." Tamsin said firmly, placing the box underneath her seat.

"No? Well my nose would say otherwise. It _stinks_, Tamsin."

"And I'll get rid of it soon. In the meantime you can deal with it, princess."

"Do you know what kind of people carry decapitated hands around? Serial killers."

"So you've said." Tamsin muttered.

"Is this a valkyrie thing? Carrying around body parts?"

"Bo," Tamsin interrupted angrily. "You wanted to drive, so drive. Or you may just find out all about my decapitation skills."

"Alright," Bo huffed, turning the key and starting the car. Her eyes strayed down to the dashboard. "Wow, there are so many different buttons in here."

"Turn on the sirens 'accidently' and I _will_ hurt you." Tamsin threatened, knowing the loud noise and attention it would bring the last thing they needed right now. "Actually, don't touch anything but the wheel and the pedals, okay?"

"God," Bo muttered, pulling the car away from the side of the road. "You are such a backseat driver."

"Shut up and drive."

* * *

"Apology accepted."

Tamsin turned to frown at Bo, confused. "What?"

They had been driving in silence for the past few minutes, Tamsin casting Bo frequent glances which the succubus pretended not to notice.

"I'm just accepting your apology for drugging and kidnapping me. Oh, and taking my succubus abilities." Bo explained.

"Temporarily." Tamsin countered. "And I didn't apologise."

"I'm very aware of that." Bo said shortly. "You really need to learn how to be a better friend, Tamsin. Friends apologise to each other."

Tamsin shrugged. "Do I look like I care? Also, I'm pretty sure friends don't kidnap each other, either."

Bo frowned but didn't reply. Instead, she quickly glanced over her shoulder at the seats behind them. "Do you have any clothes in that rucksack?"

"Why?"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm still wearing a kimono, thanks to you. And I have no shoes."

"Hey," Tamsin raised her hands up defensively towards Bo. "I wasn't the one who put you in that kimono, so don't blame me for your strange choice of clothes."

"No," Bo agreed. "But you could have at least given me a change of clothes before you kidnapped me. I mean, really? Do you honestly think I would normally leave my house in this?" She gestured with one hand to her attire, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Tamsin asked. "Would you prefer I had stripped you and changed your clothes?"

"Well," Bo trailed off, clearing her throat, her eyes flicking over to Tamsin. "Never mind then."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, folding her arms in front of her.

"But you could have at least brought me some shoes." Bo added quietly.

"Christ, okay! Sorry for not making sure you were dressed appropriately before I kidnapped you!" Tamsin leaned over the backseat and grabbed her rucksack, pulling out a pair of black boots. "I don't know what size you are, but you can try these on. And here," She shrugged off the blue leather jacket she was wearing, holding it out to Bo. "You can take this, too."

Bo took the jacket from her, unclipping her seatbelt to awkwardly pull the jacket on with one hand.

"Thanks." Bo said, placing the boots next to her feet on the car floor. She didn't trust her driving skills enough to try and put them on while the car was still moving.

"Whatever. You're welcome." Tamsin said, trying to keep her tone flippant.

"Well I appreciate it." Bo smiled to herself when she saw the valkyrie cough awkwardly and look out the window, avoiding eye contact.

They fell back into a comfortable silence until Bo broke it yet again with a question that had been hovering in the back of her mind for some time now.

"The draugr is still following us, right?"

Tamsin sighed, wondering how many times Bo would ask. "_Yes_."

"And we're going back home, back to the Dal?"

Tamsin looked at Bo, wondering where the succubus was going with this. "That's right."

"Then we're leading it right back to the others." Bo said.

"Bo, it's not about that. It's about keeping you alive-" Tamsin said, trying to explain. She really didn't want to deal with Bo's hero complex right now.

Bo cut her off. "And risking the lives of others in the process? What if it hurts Kenzi? Or Dyson? Or any of them? That would be on us."

"We can handle one draugr." Tamsin said confidently.

"Then why don't we?" Bo asked. "Instead of running?"

"It's not just the draugr we're running from." Tamsin said.

Bo frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Tamsin sighed. "You have no idea how much he wants you, Bo. If we kill the draugr he'll just send something worse. When that happens we need to be somewhere we can defend ourselves properly; not on the move with only the two of us."

"You still haven't told me who 'he' is." Bo said, pulling the car over to the side of the road and killing the engine. She leant down and grabbed the black boots Tamsin had given her earlier and pulled them on. It was a tight squeeze, but they fit.

"What are you doing? Did you seriously pull over the car so you could put shoes on?" Tamsin asked incredulously, watching her.

"We're killing this thing. I won't run from it anymore. I won't lead it straight back to my friends."

"Start the car." Tamsin said, her voice stern.

Bo turned to look at her. "No."

"Bo." Tamsin's eyes turned black as they bore into Bo's, her face becoming gaunt and skull-like. "You want to listen to me. You want to keep driving."

"Did you just try to cast doubt on me?" Bo gasped out, her eyes shining blue as she resisted.

Tamsin growled, suddenly lunging at Bo. The force knocked open the car door and they fell out onto the road, Tamsin pinning Bo to the ground. Bo brought her knee up and into Tamsin's stomach, hard. The valkyrie grunted in shock and Bo used her surprise as an opportunity to roll them over so she was on top.

"Stop it, Tamsin!"

"Not until you agree to go back to the Dal with me." Tamsin argued.

"Fine," Bo breathed, her face inches from Tamsin's. "Once we kill the draugr."

Tamsin snarled, frustrated. She grabbed Bo by the hair and yanked the other woman off her. They both got to their feet at the same time, watching the other to see who would make the first move.

"This is ridiculous." Bo snapped. "We shouldn't be fighting each other! We should be fighting the draugr!"

"No, what we should be doing is getting back in that car." Tamsin said, pointing at the car.

Bo shook her head stubbornly. "No. I won't. You can't make me."

"Try me." Tamsin charged Bo, grabbing her around the waist and tackling her to the ground. They hit the ground hard; Bo's head smacking painfully against the asphalt.

"Stop this, Tamsin!" Bo cried out, her hands braced against Tamsin's shoulder as the other woman pinned her to the ground.

"Don't you get it, Bo? I'm trying to keep you alive!"

Bo laughed. "Yeah? Well right now you have a funny way of showing it."

Tamsin growled in frustration, tearing Bo's hands from her shoulders and using one arm to hold them on the ground, trapped above Bo's head. Her face tilted down towards the succubus, panting. She was so close to Bo; she could feel the woman's breath on her cheek, count every single eyelash. Brown eyes stared into green and Tamsin's heart stopped. She felt her chest tighten, her mouth suddenly dry, unable to look away from the succubus. Bo was a painful reminder of everything Tamsin wasn't. A reminder of what she so desperately wanted but could never have.

"What are you? How do you make me feel like this?" Tamsin breathed out. Her eyes darted around Bo's face, as though she was trying to memorise every single detail. "Why do you have to be so perfect?"

Bo stared at Tamsin, lips parted. Their bodies were pressed together, their faces only inches apart; a fact Bo suddenly became very aware of. She licked her lips. That was all it took to trigger Tamsin. She tilted her head down and crashed her lips desperately against Bo's. A moment later she pulled back, a stunned look on her face.

Bo's eyes fluttered open, a hint of red hue on her cheeks; the succubus was blushing.

"You know, that's the second time you've surprised me with a kiss like that." Bo murmured softly, looking up at Tamsin through her eyelashes.

Tamsin shock at what she had just done quickly faded away and she smirked down at the succubus. "I may yet have to do it again. Third time's a charm, after all."

Bo smiled slowly, a blue glint in her eye. "Oh, I don't think three times is going to be enough for me." She grabbed Tamsin by the neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. Tamsin could feel Bo sending waves of pleasure through her body and she shuddered, closing her eyes tightly. Her mouth opened as she moaned, and Bo immediately took the opportunity to slide her tongue into the valkyrie's mouth.

"We're in the middle of the road." Tamsin breathed out between kisses, her hand running up Bo's sides.

"I don't care." Bo said, moving her lips down Tamsin's neck, leaving behind open mouthed kisses that made Tamsin's skin feel as though it were on fire.

"It's dark. Someone could run over us." Tamsin argued half-heartedly before Bo tilted her head back up and captured Tamsin's lips in a kiss again.

"Mmm," Bo murmured against Tamsin's lips. "Still don't care."

Bo opened her mouth against Tamsin's, sucking the valkyrie's tongue into her mouth. Tamsin moaned, her head spinning. She knew they shouldn't be doing this. The rational voice in the back of her head nagged her incessantly, telling her they were wasting time, that the draugr could be right behind them. They had to keep moving. Hating herself, she pulled her head back away from Bo.

"Seriously." Tamsin sat up, straddling Bo's waist. "We should get off the road."

Bo turned her head to the side, laughing. "Are you seriously blue balling me? A succubus?"

Her laughter cut off suddenly and a look of pure panic flashed across her face. "Tamsin, look out!"

Tamsin turned her head just in time to see the familiar form of the draugr running towards them, it's battle axe already cleaving through the air, the valkyrie in it's crosshair. That was all her brain had time to register before the flat side of the axe blade hit her squarely in the face, blood spraying out in a fine mist. White hot pain seared through her like fire and she fell back off Bo and to the ground, her head cracking loudly against the hard asphalt.

Someone cried out; Tamsin couldn't tell if it was her own voice or Bo's. Then there was nothing but pain.

* * *

**Just want to point out - the car bonnet is what (I think) Americans call the hood. Sorry if there was any confusion there. I should also mention that I know barely anything about cars and I sort of winged my way through that aspect of the chapter (I don't even know what a gasket ****_does_****.. so stereotypical of a girl, I know. And I'm not sorry). **

**The rest of the gang will be in the next chapter (I wanted to include them in this one, but the chapter was taking too long to write and I wanted to get something uploaded for you guys). They should definitely be in the next (which also probably won't be uploaded for another week or so, as I am super busy at the moment).**

**Also, this fic is rated T at the moment but that will change to M later down the track.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Trick!" Kenzi raced through the Dal, headed to the bar. Trick was standing behind the counter, Dyson seated on a bar stool in front with a glass of scotch in one hand. She skidded to a stop next to Dyson, throwing her arms out and grabbing onto the bar counter to stop herself from colliding with the wolf.

Dyson turned on his stool to smile crookedly at her, accustomed to her dramatic entrances by now. "Hey loser. Back to buy me another drink after I kicked your ass at pool?"

Kenzi held up one hand in front of Dyson, silencing him. "So not the important thing right now, wolf man." She turned to Trick, her expression serious. "Bo's missing."

Dyson leaned forward intently, while Trick frowned. "What?"

"Ok, now that I have your attention. What the hell are we going to do?" Barely concealed panic bubbled up beneath Kenzi's voice.

"Kenzi, calm down. What do you mean Bo's missing? Maybe she just went out and didn't tell you." Dyson, ever the voice of reason, reached out a hand to place it on Kenzi's shoulder.

"Uh, she tells me everything, Dyson. Even the things I don't _want_ to know. Besides, she didn't take her phone with her! Who doesn't take their phone with them when they go out?"

Trick and Dyson exchanged a confused look.

Kenzi wanted to scream in frustration. "Bo. Missing. Understand? Why am I the only one freaking out here?"

"She isn't at home?" Trick asked, still frowning.

"No, she's missing! Which usually means that something _can't be found_!" She waved her hands in front of their faces. "Hello? I'm not hearing any grand ideas yet on how to find her."

"Have you tried Lauren's?" Dyson asked, his drink forgotten in front of him.

Kenzi nodded. "Yeah, I know they're 'on a break'," She quirked her fingers in the air as quotation marks. "But I called just in case. The doc ain't seen her."

"Ok. So no one's seen Bo for what, four hours?" Dyson looked at Kenzi, continuing when she nodded. "Alright. Kenzi, come with me back to your place. I'll see if I can smell anything out of place."

Trick nodded. "I'll make some calls, see if anyone's heard or seen anything." He paused, looking up at Dyson. "Have you heard from Tamsin tonight?"

Dyson frowned, "Tamsin? No, why?"

Kenzi groaned in frustration. "Bo is missing! Why are we talking about valkubitch?"

"No reason." Trick said hurriedly.

"Then let's go!" Kenzi grabbed Dyson by the arm and promptly dragged him towards the exit of the Dal.

Trick watched them leave. It had only been hours before when Bo had left the Dal earlier that night. He remembered seeing Tamsin follow his granddaughter out of the bar. The valkyrie had been focused so intently on the succubus that she didn't notice him watching her stalk Bo. Trick frowned. Something wasn't right.

* * *

"Ok, D-Man. What do you smell?"

Dyson closed his eyes, reining in his frustration. "Would you mind letting me concentrate, Kenzi?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she followed Dyson around her and Bo's shack, so close she kept bumping into him whenever he stopped. "I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you required the use of your ears to smell."

Dyson sighed, deciding it best not to argue. He inhaled sharply through his nose again before stopping suddenly; he knew that scent. Kenzi walked into his back, stumbling. He reached out one hand behind him, grabbing the small woman and righting her before she could fall.

"Tamsin." He murmured quietly to himself, his wolf eyes glowing green.

"Ok, seriously. Why is everyone suddenly so obsessed with bottle blonde?"

"No," Dyson turned to look at her. "She was here. Recently, too."

"Well, has anyone else been here? Any big bad peeps that might have taken Bo?" Kenzi asked, looking up at Dyson.

"No. " Dyson murmured, taking his hand off Kenzi's arm and looking around the small shack. "Just Tamsin."

A loud vibration filled the air and Kenzi raised her eyebrows, staring at the front pocket of Dyson's denim jeans where the sound was coming from.

"Relax," Dyson held up one hand at her, knowing what she was thinking. "No dirty comments. It's just my phone."

"Sure, sure." Kenzi muttered playfully under her breath, before walking over to the kitchen table and letting Dyson answer his call.

Kenzi sat down on a bar stool at the kitchen table and put her head in her hands. How long had Bo been missing for? She chided herself, swearing under her breath in Russian. She shouldn't have stayed to play pool with Dyson; she had lost, anyway. She should have left the Dal with Bo. She shouldn't have let anything happen to her best friend.

Glancing between the fingers covering her face, she frowned when she saw what was sitting on the table. Taking her hands away from her face she reached out to pick up one of the two wine glasses sitting on the table in front of her. Had they been here before? She hadn't noticed, too panicked when she realised Bo was gone, already rushing out the door to find help. One glass was half filled with red wine, while the other was empty.

"Two glasses for one person? Nuh uh, that ain't right." Kenzi said to herself. She heard Dyson finish his call and walk into the small kitchen. Before he could say anything, she spun around on her bar stool, the empty glass held out to him.

"Smell this."

Dyson raised an eyebrow at her abrupt command. Leaning forward, he took a whiff. "Bo. And wine."

Kenzi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Wine? In a wine glass? Wow. Good thing you're here or I would never have figured that one out!"

Dyson ignored her comment, walking past her to pick up the other wine glass that was still half full. He brought it up to his face, inhaling the scent. "Tamsin."

"So Tamsin and Bo had a drink together and the world didn't end? Huh."

Dyson placed the wine glass back on the table. He paused, looking back at Kenzi. "Give me that other glass again."

Kenzi held the empty glass out to him. Dyson sniffed, his eyes glowing green again for a moment. He frowned. "There's another scent there, other than Bo and the wine. I can't tell what it is. It doesn't smell... right." He sighed loudly. "Whatever it is, it'll have to wait. I got called out to a homicide."

Kenzi stared at him. "Seriously? You already have a case! A _missing fae_ case!"

"And we will find her. I promise you. First I need to handle this, okay?"

When Kenzi didn't answer him, instead turning her head away, he reached out and placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Kenzi, right now there is nothing we can do. The scent's too old; I couldn't smell anything outside which means there isn't a trail we can follow. Once I get back we'll talk to Trick, see where we can go from here. It's only been four hours. In the meantime, hang on to that empty wine glass. I want to know what that strange smell is."

Kenzi sighed, nodding. Dyson took his hand away from underneath her chin. "Good. I think you should stay here too, in case Bo comes home."

"Fine." Kenzi huffed. "Mama bear will man the cave." She hopped off the bar stool and grabbed a baseball bat that was leaning against the table. Tucking the bat under her arm, she dragged the bar stool to the hallway, in direct line of site of the front door. She sat down on it, the baseball bat across her knees. Dyson stared at it, smiling. "Planning on attacking someone?"

Kenzi shrugged. "Girl's gotta be prepared for anything. And if someone's hurt my bestie they are in for a Kenzi styled ass whooping."

He chuckled and walked past her to the front door.

"Dyson." She called out as the wolf turned to leave. "If you hear anything, I better be your number one speed dial."

"Always." Dyson smiled, nodded once and left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"What do we have?" Dyson stood in the middle of the small apartment, staring down at the dead man who was lying in a pool of his own blood. His gaping throat had been cut wide open, slit right down to the bone. The lower half of his body was completely crushed and mutilated, the bones in his legs sticking out through the skin.

"He was DOA. Not a human, either. We found some strange ingredients and spell books around the apartment. Looks like a druid or spell casting fae to me." A light fae policeman stood next to Dyson, a camera in one hand as he took photographs of the crime scene.

"He's fae?" Dyson asked.

"Yes. Dark, if our records are right."

Dyson pulled his phone out of his back pocket. If it was a dark fae, Tamsin needed to be here. He had called her on his way over to the scene but she hadn't picked up. Trying again, it went straight to voicemail.

"Damn it. Tamsin, call me when you get this. There's been a murder; a dark fae is dead. You need to be here." He paused, wondering if he should say something about Bo, ask why he had smelled her at Bo's place. Instead he hung up, slipping the phone back into his pocket.

He stared down at the gruesome scene before him. "What could have done something like this?"

His light fae colleague, Kamos, looked at him. "No fae I know of. The human cops are stumped, of course. They can't figure out what crushed the lower half of his body. There's nothing around here that could be heavy enough to do that." Kamos looked down at the body again through the camera lens as he took another photo. "What a brutal way to go."

Dyson nodded in agreement before pausing. He could smell something familiar. It was an old scent, but it was there. Turning his head away so that none of the humans would see, he inhaled sharply, his eyes glowing. Tamsin. Her scent was everywhere, previously hidden by the smell of sweat, cigarette smoke and blood. Dyson frowned. What had Tamsin been doing here?

"How long has he been dead?" Dyson asked.

"Not long. A few hours, maybe. Neighbours heard screams but they didn't see anything." Kamos replied.

Dyson dropped down to one knee by the fae victim, careful not to kneel in the blood. Noticing a bloodstained cloth wrapped around the dead fae's hand, he pointed it out to his colleague standing behind him.

"Kamos, do you see that?"

"Yeah, I noticed it. Look's self inflicted."

Dyson scanned his eyes over the body again before getting to his feet. "Finish canvassing the scene, then get this body back to the light compound. Dr Lauren Lewis will examine the body."

Kamos nodded. "On it."

Dyson turned and left the apartment, ducking under the crime scene tape. He frowned to himself as he walked down the apartment complex hallway, processing the night's events. Two missing fae, if he counted Tamsin, a dead dark fae druid and a strange scent in a wine glass. His wolf instincts were telling him something strange was going on, and he needed to get to the bottom of it. He pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and hit speed dial. Kenzi picked up straight away, anxious for any news.

"Kenzi, bring that empty wine glass and meet me at the Dal. We need to talk to Trick."

* * *

**A/N: I think this was the fastest chapter I've ever written. Planned to only write for ten minutes, which turned into thirty and resulted in another chapter for you guys. **

**Next chapter will be back to Tamsin and Bo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the wait for an update (especially since chapter 4 was cliffhangery). I ended up having to go interstate for a work trip last minute and only got back home a few days ago. Anyway, this chapter is a hot mess and I really don't want to publish it, but it's been over two weeks since I've updated and I wanted to get something up for you all.**

**I feel like my muse has run away..**

* * *

_"Tamsin, look out!"_

_Tamsin turned her head just in time to see the familiar form of the draugr running towards them, it's battle axe already cleaving through the air, the valkyrie in it's crosshair. That was all her brain had time to register before the flat side of the axe blade hit her squarely in the face, blood spraying out in a fine mist. White hot pain seared through her like fire and she fell back off Bo and to the ground, her head cracking loudly against the hard asphalt._

_Someone cried out; Tamsin couldn't tell if it was her own voice or Bo's. Then there was nothing but pain. _

Tamsin's face was on fire. It felt as though her skull was cracked in half, like shattered porcelain. She was on fire and pain was all she could feel. There were strange noises and blurry figures dancing in front of her eyes. She couldn't make sense of any of it. Where was she? Where was Bo?

Something was flying through the air towards her. It was an axe. Tamsin's eyes widened and she rolled to the side, the axe hitting the ground where she had been lying moments before, sparks flying from the impact.

Throwing an arm protectively over her head she began to crawl away, her breath coming in shuddering gasps. Her mind was a mess of fog and strange sounds; she couldn't think clearly, could barely see through the haze.

"Bo!" Tamsin called out blindly. Her mouth filled with blood and she spat it out onto the road. She looked back over her shoulder to see the draugr walking after her as she crawled along the ground. Where had it come from? The draugr followed her, smiling coldly. It thought it had won, it thought her broken. It was going to take it's time, savouring the kill. It lifted the axe in it's hands, it's eyes never leaving her. It wanted to see her face when she took her last breath.

Tamsin saw movement out of the corner of her eye and suddenly Bo was there, throwing herself at the draugr and knocking it to the ground, her eyes glowing blue with fury.

Turning, Tamsin continued to crawl away, her arms and legs shaking. Her mind could not comprehend what was happening. The last thing she could recall was Bo; Bo lying beneath her, touching her. She had kissed Bo. Her head spun as the words became a mantra in her head, repeating themselves over and over. She had kissed Bo. But Bo had kissed her back.

"Tamsin!" It was Bo. She grabbed the valkyrie and began to drag her away along the ground. Bo was bleeding; there was smeared blood on her face and on her hands. Or was it Tamsin's blood? Why was she bleeding? Tamsin opened her mouth to speak but instead of words blood bubbled out of her mouth and over her lips. There was blood in her mouth. There was blood everywhere. She was drowning in it.

Her face was on fire.

Bo was speaking, yelling at her. Tamsin tried to focus, understand what the succubus was saying. It was important, a voice in the back of her head was telling her. She had to focus, it said. She had to get back in the game.

"Nothing I do hurts it! Why can't I hurt it, Tamsin?" Bo shook her by the shoulders, anxiously looking past Tamsin to see the draugr already walking slowly towards them, dragging the axe behind it on the ground. The sound sent shivers down Tamsin's spine.

A thought formed in her head and she tried to speak it. She opened her mouth and this time the words came out. "It's weapon. Only it's weapon can hurt it. You have to-" She coughed, spitting out more blood on the ground. "You have to overpower it, take it's axe."

Her voice was slurred but Bo understood. She looked at her, nodded once and got to her feet, standing protectively in front of Tamsin. She didn't notice the valkyrie slowly move to stand up behind her. Tamsin shook her head, trying to clear the fog that clung to her mind. She grabbed Bo and spun her back around.

"Fire. I need fire." She said, her voice hoarse. She knew fire was important, she just couldn't remember why.

Bo stared at her in confusion. "What?"

Tamsin saw movement behind the succubus and her age old instincts automatically kicked in. Wrapping her arms around Bo she pulled them both to the ground, barely missing the swing of the draugr's axe. It opened it's mouth in a silent scream of frustration and swung again, missing only by an inch as Tamsin rolled her and Bo along the ground.

Bo scrambled to her feet and lunged at the draugr, knocking it to it's knees. She wrapped her arms around it's neck , pulling the creature's face close to her as she began to harshly suck it's chi. Instead of the blue she was expecting, the chi was black. She tore away, gasping, her face screwed up in pain and revulsion. The draugr wasted no time, smashing Bo across the face with it's fist, the steel gauntlet cutting into Bo's cheek. Bo stumbled back. The draugr got to it's feet in front of her, already swinging the axe at Bo. The succubus leapt back but not fast enough. There was a flash of red and Bo cried out, dropping to her knees, one hand going up to clutch at her chest, trying to stop the blood that was now flowing freely.

Tamsin's world stopped. Her blood boiled, her ears ringing. She could feel her heart beating in her head, the sound reverberating loudly around her skull. All she could see was Bo. Before she knew what she was doing her feet were moving and she was running at the draugr. She crashed into it, knocking it to the ground. It dropped the axe as it fell, reaching up with both hands to wrap its arms around her body, taking her down with it. They fell, the draugr hitting the ground first.

Tamsin gasped, winded, trying to suck in air through her burning throat. Her eyes watered and her head spun as she got to her hands and knees, coughing. Her eyes landed on the draugr's battleaxe, lying on the ground on the other side of the creature. She scrambled over the skeleton and began to crawl frantically towards the weapon, her body shaking from the adrenaline pumping through her. She reached out desperately, her fingers ghosting over the handle of the axe. Suddenly, the draugr's hand wrapped around her ankle and began dragging her backwards, her nails scrabbling over the hard ground. Lashing out with her foot she felt it connect with the draugr, breaking it's hold on her ankle.

Tamsin pulled herself to her knees, throwing herself towards the axe. Her fingers wrapped around the handle and she turned, swinging the heavy axe over her head and towards the draugr who was crawling after her, one hand reaching out. The blade sliced down and through the draugr's outstretched hand, severing it with one fell swoop. Swinging the weapon back again, she smashed the head of the axe against the creature's chest, denting the breastplate and knocking the draugr onto it's back. Tamsin got to her feet, both hands gripping the battleaxe tightly, her knuckles white. She cried out in frustration and anger, bringing the axe down again. This time the blade cleaved through the armour and bones, splitting the draugr cleanly in half. Chest heaving, the axe slipped from her numb fingers, crashing loudly to the ground. Tamsin barely noticed, her eyes immediately searching for Bo.

The succubus had crawled away and was now sitting on the ground against the car, her body leaning against the vehicle. She had torn off part of her kimono and was using it as a rag to keep pressure on the wound across her chest.

Tamsin scrambled over the draugr's body and half ran and half crawled towards Bo. She gently replaced Bo's hand with her own, holding the makeshift bloody rag in place against the other woman's chest.

Bo smiled weakly at her. "That draugr was a total cock block."

Tamsin wanted to laugh. Instead, she focused on Bo and her injury. Faintly, she noticed her own hands had begun to shake. Bo reached up with one hand and placed it over Tamsin's, stilling her trembling hands.

"Bo," Tamsin said, her voice hoarse. "Feed from me."

Bo shook her head, her forehead creased in a frown. "You're too hurt. I won't."

Tamsin closed her eyes in frustration, counting slowly to three before she opened them. "Bo, I need you at 110% right now, so feed from me."

Tamsin was starting to panic. They were still miles from home and Bo was getting weaker by the second. Her skin had paled drastically and her clothes were soaked in blood. If she didn't feed soon Tamsin wasn't sure she had enough strength for the rest of the journey home.

Before Bo could argue further Tamsin quickly leaned forward and kissed Bo. She pressed her lips against the succubus, waiting. Almost immediately Bo responded, her natural instincts kicking in. She brought her hands up and wrapped them around Tamsin's neck. Tamsin felt that strange tug deep down inside her as the succubus began to drain her chi. It was like fire and ice running through her veins, searing her bones and making her head spin. The fire burned but the ice cooled and her body screamed out against it all. It was unnatural and every fibre of Tamsin's being wanted to pull away from the succubus but she forced herself to hold still and allow Bo to take her chi.

After a moment Bo pulled away, her lips parted and eyes glowing blue. She looked down at her chest, moving Tamsin's hand away so that she could see clearer. The wound was completely healed, the blood stains on her clothes and skin being the only indicator Bo had ever been hurt.

Bo smiled. "All healed." She looked up at Tamsin and the smile immediately disappeared. "Tamsin?"

Tamsin's eyes were still closed, her breathing coming in shuddering gasps. Bo softly placed her hands on either side of the valkyrie's face. Tamsin's eyes fluttered open.

"You let me take too much." Bo admonished. She gently but firmly pulled Tamsin down so that she was seated next to her on the ground, her body leaning against the car behind them.

"I'm fine." Tamsin breathed out.

"No, you're not." Bo said, moving away from the car and crouching down in front of Tamsin. "I'm giving you some of my chi."

Tamsin reached out a hand and tried to push Bo away. "No, don't waste it."

"Waste it? Healing you is not _wasting_ chi. Now hold still." She held Tamsin's wrists in both hands and leaned forward, her lips hovering over Tamsin's mouth as she began to breathe out chi. Nothing happened. Frowning, Bo pulled back, staring at Tamsin.

"Why isn't this working?" Leaning down she tried to give Tamsin her chi, yet again.

Weakly, Tamsin pushed her away. "Don't waste your energy. It won't work."

"Why?" Bo asked, frustrated.

"Bo, I'm dying."

Bo stared at her. "Ok, drama queen. You're injured, not dying."

"I'm serious. Giving me your chi won't work." Tamsin tried to get to her feet but Bo placed both of her hands on the valkyrie's shoulders, keeping her on the ground.

"Don't get up. You're hurt."

"And I'll heal. My bodies going into shock." Her teeth began to chatter loudly. "I need to stay warm."

Bo immediately began to shrug out of the jacket she was wearing, the same one Tamsin had given her earlier.

"No, don't. You keep that. I need you to do something for me though." Tamsin said.

Bo looked at her. "What is it?"

"We need fire."

Bo frowned. "You said that before. Why?"

"Fire is the only thing that will completely destroy the draugr's body; keep it from being resurrected and sent back after us." Tamsin closed her eyes as her head began to pound. The adrenaline rush from the fight was diminishing quickly, leaving her acutely aware of the many aches and pains all over her body. She swallowed thickly, her throat still raw. "There are some matches in the glove box. You can drain some gas from the car. Burn the draugr."

Bo nodded, getting to her feet. Tamsin heard her walk around to the other side of the car and begin rummaging around inside. She appeared back around the car with a red fuel canister and a hose.

"Why am I not surprised you know how to drain gas from a car?" Tamsin asked quietly from her place on the ground.

Bo shrugged, taking off the cap and feeding the hose into the fuel tank of the police car. "One of the many perks of having a thief for a best friend. You learn how to do all sorts of new things."

Tamsin smiled faintly, leaning her head back against the car and allowing her eyes to flutter closed. She was so tired. She just wanted to rest and allow her body to heal completely.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me." Bo called out.

Tamsin felt a hand patting her cheek and her eyes opened to reveal Bo crouched in front of her, her forehead creased with concern.

"Don't fall asleep." Bo said softly.

"Okay." Tamsin whispered hoarsely.

Bo took one more look at the valkyrie, taking in her clammy skin and blood stained face before standing up, the gas sloshing around in the red canister she was holding in one hand.

"Bo," Tamsin reached out and wrapped a hand around Bo's leg. "Wait. The box in the car, under my seat. Burn it with the draugr."

Bo looked down at her for a moment before nodding wordlessly and walking back around to the other side of the car. She grabbed the cardboard box from under the passenger seat and began to walk back to the draugr's body lying in the middle of the road.

Bo placed the box containing Acacia's hand down on top of the draugr before pouring the gas all over the decapitated skeleton. She lit a match and dropped it, carefully stepping back. Immediately, the fire ignited, flames licking up the draugr's body and blackening it's bones.

Tamsin watched the fire burn with half closed eyes. It was not the funeral Acacia deserved but it was the best she could do.

"May your soul find peace and resting in the halls of Valhalla, Acacia." Tamsin whispered under her breath before her eyes closed completely, her head lolling back against the car behind her. She felt arms wrap themselves around her and she was pulled to her feet.

"Stay with me, Tamsin." Bo murmured, half carrying Tamsin as she helped her into the car. She gently buckled the seat belt around the woman before running around the front of the car and climbing in behind the wheel. She turned the key and started the engine, pulling the car away from the edge of the road.

"Stay with me." Bo murmured again, casting an anxious glance at Tamsin. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as she drove the car quickly back in the direction of the Dal.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tamsin murmured from beside Bo, her voice slightly slurred. "I'm staying with you."

* * *

"I have plenty of glasses here, Kenzi. You don't need to bring your own."

Kenzi leaned against the bar, an empty wine glass sitting on the counter in front of her. "Relax, Trickster. Dyson asked me to bring it."

"Dyson?" Trick asked, frowning in confusion.

"He was supposed to meet me here. Like, now." Kenzi huffed impatiently, turning to look around the Dal, her eyes searching for the wolf.

"Why did he want you to bring an empty wine glass to the Dal?" Trick's face was still scrunched up in confusion.

Kenzi shrugged. "I'm not a dog whisperer. I have no idea what goes on in that mind of his."

"And glad I am of that." Dyson walked up to Kenzi, smiling down at her. "You're here."

"And you're late." Kenzi slid the wine glass over to him on the counter. "I brought it like you asked."

Dyson nodded. "Good." He looked at Trick. "I need you to take a look at this."

Trick stared, his eyes flicking between the wine glass and Dyson. "Why?"

"I found it at Bo's place. There's a strange smell about it."

"Strange, how?" Trick asked, reaching out to pick up the glass.

"It gives me a bad omen, like bad magic."

"Woah." Kenzi interjected. "Magic of the bad kind? Why didn't you mention this earlier, D-Man? I _touched _it!" She held her hands out in front of her. "Am I infected? Or am I going to disappear like Bo did?"

"Kenzi, you're fine." Trick said, waving aside her concerns.

Kenzi glared at him.

Trick ignored her heated stare, holding the glass up in front of his eyes. "I'll do a few tests, see if the glass has been exposed to magic and if so, what kind. Maybe it'll help us find Bo."

"That's what I thought." Dyson nodded. "In the meantime, have you heard anything-"

Dyson's voice was cut off by a loud noise.

The door of the Dal slammed open, crashing loudly into the wall. Silence fell over the room as every patron in the bar turned to see who had made the noise.

Bo stood in the doorway, her arm wrapped tightly around Tamsin, supporting the other woman. Both were covered in blood and dirt, their clothes torn.

"Sanctuary!" Bo called out, her voice echoing loudly around the silent bar. "We claim sanctuary."

* * *

**Updates might be a little slow over the next month as I'm having to take up extra projects at work. Exam week is coming up fast for university/college as well, so that will keep me busy.**

**But on a happy note... I just want to give a very big thank you to everyone as we've gone over 100 story followers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First of all, quick thanks to the lovely people that reviewed the last chapter. You're words were very kind, so thank you. :)**

**Lots and lots of dialogue ahead but it has to be done for the sake of story progression. **

* * *

Kenzi reached them first. She flung her arms around Bo, hugging the other woman tightly. Bo wrapped an arm around her, a soft smile on her face.

"Hey, you." She murmured softly into Kenzi's hair.

Bo gently walked Kenzi backwards, one hand still around Tamsin's waist as she guided them to a couch further inside the Dal.

"Everyone out! The Dal is closed!" Dyson's voice boomed loudly as he ushered the patrons out of the bar, closing the door once the last person had left.

Tamsin sank down onto the couch and Bo slowly sat down next to her. Kenzi stood in front of them, her hands on her hips, looking like a parent who was about to scold their children for breaking their curfew.

"What the fae happened to you?" Kenzi asked incredulously.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Kenzi." Trick walked over and placed a hand on Bo's shoulder. "You claimed sanctuary? Are you hurt?"

Bo shook her head. "No, no I'm fine. But Tamsin's-"

"Tamsin is also fine." Tamsin quickly interrupted her, wincing slightly as she leant her head back on the couch.

Dyson walked towards them, his eyes filled with concern at Tamsin's blood smeared face. He reached out an arm towards her but Tamsin shrugged him off. "I'm fine." She repeated angrily.

"No, you're not." Bo said firmly. "You need a doctor."

Dyson gazed down at Bo and they exchanged a quick look.

"I'll call Lauren." Dyson said, his eyes still on Bo as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

Bo nodded. "Thank you." She whispered quietly to Dyson. He nodded and moved away to make the call, already dialing Lauren's number.

"Bo, are you sure you aren't hurt? There's a lot of blood..." Trick's voice trailed off as he scrutinised Bo, taking in all the blood staining the front of her kimono.

Bo nodded, a tired smile on her face. "I'm fine. I healed."

"Oh." Trick said, taking his hand off Bo's shoulder, coughing awkwardly. "That's good."

"Bo, I love you, but what are you wearing? This outfit is a serious travesty." Kenzi perched on the armrest next to Bo, her eyebrows raised as she took in the woman's outfit. Her gaze stopped at the handcuff ratchets still hanging around Bo's wrists. "Why were you handcuffed? Sex game gone wrong?"

Bo sighed. "It's a long story."

"And one I think you need to tell." Trick said, his tone firm. "What happened, Bo? Are you in trouble?"

"We, uh-" Bo paused, glancing at Tamsin who was still leaning her head back, her eyes closed. "We were attacked."

"By who? The Morrigan's henchmen?" Dyson asked as he walked back over, slipping his phone into his pocket. "Lauren is on her way." He added quietly to Bo, who nodded her thanks.

"No, not the Morrigan." Bo looked at Tamsin again, unsure of what to say. "It was some sort of fae I haven't seen before."

"What did it look like?" Trick asked. "Could you describe it?"

"Uh, well. It was a skeleton? But alive."

Trick frowned. "A reanimated skeleton?"

When Bo nodded Trick's frown deepened. He leaned forward intently. "Are you sure that's what it was? It wasn't anything else?"

"No, I'm sure. That's what it was."

Trick paled, turning his face away. "Then it's as I feared."

Bo frowned, opening her mouth to ask Trick what he meant, but Dyson spoke first.

"You were with Tamsin when it attacked you? This skeleton creature?"

Bo nodded. "Yes, I ran into her when I left the Dal." It was a half-truth.

"Where were you when it attacked? Why did you not come for help sooner, or call? You've been missing for hours, Bo. We've been worried."

"Ok, detective." Bo raised her hands up defensively. "Enough with the twenty questions. Once Lauren's looked over Tamsin I'll explain everything."

Tamsin suddenly stood up from the couch and turned to walk away, headed towards the bar. Bo reached out an arm and grabbed her. "Where are you going? You need medical assistance."

"And I'm getting medical assistance." She shrugged off Bo's hand. "From the bar."

Kenzi watched Tamsin walk away, taking in her blood stained face and many bruises. "You know what? Use my tab."

"Kenzi!" Trick interjected angrily. "That's not how your tab works. You can't just let anyone else use it."

"Trickster, the woman needs alcohol. Are you going to get in the way of that?"

"Just... nothing on the top shelf." Trick called out, protesting weakly.

Kenzi smiled smugly, folding her arms in front of her.

"Bo." Dyson murmured, sitting down on the couch next to the succubus. "If you were in trouble you would tell me, right? I can help you."

Bo smiled, placing a hand on Dyson's arm. "I know, Dyson. And I will explain everything once Tamsin is ok. I promise."

Dyson nodded. "Alright."

"Besides, I don't even know the full story."

Dyson frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I-" Bo paused, her gaze flicking over to Tamsin who was helping herself to a bottle of whiskey behind the bar. Dyson followed her gaze.

"Has this got something to do with Tamsin?" He asked.

Bo smiled wryly at him. "I knew there's a reason you're a detective."

"Bo, tell me what Tamsin has to do with this."

"I really don't know, Dyson. But I think it's bad, really bad."

Dyson nodded, his eyes still on Tamsin. "Then we need to find out what it is."

He made to get up but Bo grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Wait. I'll talk to her. She promised to tell me everything once I was back at the Dal. Just give me a moment, please."

Dyson looked at her silently for a moment. Finally, he nodded. "But after you've talked to her-"

"I'll tell you everything." Bo promised.

"Ok." He took her hand in his and nodded again. "I trust you."

Bo smiled. "I know."

Their conversation was interrupted by the front door of the Dal opening. Lauren walked in, her medical bag gripped in one hand as her eyes scanned the bar. Once she spotted them sitting on the couch she immediately walked over.

"Dyson? You called?"

Dyson let go of Bo's hand and stood up. "Thank you for coming, Lauren."

Lauren nodded, avoiding eye contact with Bo. "Of course. You said someone was hurt?"

Bo stood up from the couch. "Yes. We were attacked."

Lauren's eyes snapped towards Bo. "We? You were as well? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I-" Bo paused, her gaze dropping to the floor. "I healed."

"Oh." Lauren said awkwardly. "Who did you call for then?"

Bo looked back up at Lauren. "It's Tamsin. She's hurt."

Immediately, Lauren's demeanour changed, her face becoming impassive. "I see."

"She's over at the bar, can you look at her?"

"Of course she's at the bar." Lauren said flatly, her tone sarcastic. "If she's well enough to drink then I am sure she is fine."

"What?" Bo exclaimed at the same time as Dyson stepped forward, closer to Lauren.

"Lauren, I'm not a doctor but she appears to be hurt." He said, choosing his words carefully.

"You're right, Dyson. You're not a doctor." Lauren turned to Bo. "And since when are you and her such close friends? I don't trust her, Bo, and neither should you."

"Then trust me. Please, Lauren. All I'm asking is for you to just take a look at her."

Bo and Lauren stared at each other for a few moments and something seemed to pass between them.

"Ok." Lauren said finally. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Bo said, the relief evident in her voice.

Bo turned and walked with Lauren over to the bar where Tamsin was currently sitting on top of the bar counter, swigging from a bottle of whiskey.

"What is the doc doing here?" Tamsin asked.

"Really, Tamsin? She's here to check you out." Bo said, watching Lauren as she placed her medical bag down on the bar counter next to Tamsin.

"Check me out, hey?" Tamsin smirked.

Bo rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though, Bo. I'm fine." Tamsin turned her head to look down at the other end of the bar where Dyson, Trick and Kenzi were now standing, talking amongst themselves quietly. "And I definitely don't need an audience to this little medical examination."

"How did you get that head wound?" Lauren interrupted, completely ignoring Tamsin and Bo's conversation.

Tamsin paused, turning to look at her. "What?"

"Your head wound, what caused it? And how long ago did it occur?"

"She was hit in the head." Bo answered for her. "About an hour ago, if that."

Lauren nodded, directing her next question at Bo. "And has she felt any nausea or lost consciousness at all?"

Tamsin pulled a face. "Uh, no. She has not."

"Experienced any headaches?" Lauren asked.

"I'm getting one right now." Tamsin said wryly.

"Tamsin." Bo warned. "Lauren came out here to help you."

"And I told you I don't need help. Just give me some ice for my head and I'm good to go."

Lauren reached out and grabbed Tamsin's face between her hands, turning her towards her. She leant forward and closely examined the wound on Tamsin's face, ignoring the valkyrie's shocked expression.

"Bruising, discolouration and swelling. Could be an intracranial hematoma." Lauren mumbled to herself as she careful examined the axe wound on Tamsin's forehead. "I'll give you some pain medication and an ice pack. If you start vomiting, lose consciousness or your neck stiffens up then you or Bo will need to call me."

"Got it, doc." Tamsin muttered as Lauren finally let go of her head.

Lauren pulled out a small container of acetaminophen and an ice pack from her medical bag, handing them to Tamsin.

"Well if that's everything I'll be off. I have a fae body to finish examining."

Tamsin looked down at her. "Fae body? Light or dark?"

"Dark." Lauren snapped her medical bag closed, taking it off the bar counter with one hand.

"Who?" Tamsin asked, the ice pack and painkillers forgotten in her hand.

"Unsure." Lauren said. "Although if I were to hazard a guess towards his species I would say he is a druid."

The colour drained from Tamsin's face as she stared blankly ahead, her eyes wide. She didn't even notice when Lauren said goodbye and left the Dal.

"Tamsin?" Bo placed a hand on Tamsin's leg. "What is it?"

Tamsin looked down at Bo from her perch on the bar counter, her face still pale.

"Nothing." She said hastily. "It's nothing."

"No." Bo said, frowning at the valkyrie. "Don't do that. Don't shut me out. You promised to tell me everything when we got back to the Dal."

Tamsin paused. She clenched her eyes shut for a brief moment as though steeling herself. Opening them, she looked down at the floor, avoiding Bo's gaze. "If that dead druid is who I think it is, then he's involved with all of this."

"All of this? You mean your boss and the draugr?" Bo asked.

Tamsin nodded. "Yes."

"Ok. Tamsin, you need to explain everything to me now. Someone's already died!"

"I know." Tamsin said quietly under her breath. She drew in a shaky breath, finally looking Bo in the eye. "Then can we talk? Alone?"

Bo nodded. "Wait here. I'll get us some privacy." She turned and walked down to the end of the bar where the others still stood.

"Is Tamsin ok?" Dyson asked.

"She's sore but she's going to live."

"Good." Dyson said.

"I actually need a favour." Bo said, looking at the wolf.

He nodded. "Name it."

"Do you think you could swing by my place and bring me back a change of clothes and maybe my daggers, too? I think I'm going to be here awhile and I really want to get out of this kimono."

Dyson laughed. "Sure thing."

He stood up to leave but Kenzi held out her hand, halting him. "No offence, D-man, but I think it would be best if I go with you too. No one knows fashion like the Kenz." She turned to Bo. "But only if you're going to be okay for a few moments? I'll be right back, I promise."

Bo laughed, reaching out an arm to hug Kenzi. "I'll be fine, Kenzi. Just bring me back something that isn't a kimono."

Kenzi smiled at her. "I've got you covered." She kissed Bo on the cheek before following Dyson out of the Dal.

After they left Bo turned to Trick. "Do you mind giving Tamsin and I some space? There's something we need to talk about."

"Bo..." Trick said slowly, giving her a look. "You need to explain to me what is happening."

"I will, Trick. I promise. But first I need to talk to Tamsin. Alone, ok?"

Trick sighed. "Alright. I'll go down to my study. There's something I need to look at anyway. Come and find me when you're done."

Bo nodded, watching Trick grab an empty wine glass sitting on the bar counter and take it down with him to his lair. Once he had disappeared she walked back over to Tamsin. She stood in front of the valkyrie who was still sitting on top of the bar counter. Placing her hands on Tamsin's thighs, she looked up at her expectantly.

Tamsin looked down at her, an unreadable expression on her face. "You should have gone with Dyson. He can protect you if we get attacked again."

"I can protect myself." Bo countered.

Tamsin smiled weakly at Bo. "Yeah, I guess you can." She went to take another swig of whiskey from the bottle but Bo reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"You took a blow to the head, Tamsin. For all I know you could have a concussion. You definitely shouldn't be drinking."

"Exactly; I took a blow to the head. I should _definitely_ be drinking." She pulled her arm out of Bo's grip, wincing. "And I still have a headache."

"You think alcohol is going to help with that?"

"Alcohol helps with everything. Even your little goth friend understands that."

Bo frowned. "Kenzi has a name. I wish you would use it."

"Sorry." Tamsin muttered.

A surprised smile spread across Bo's face. "Tamsin, apologising? Yeah, you definitely have a concussion."

"For the last time, I was hit in the head with a freaking axe, _twice_. Even I can't walk away from that with no damage."

The smile disappeared from Bo's face. "I wish I could heal you."

"Yeah, well. We all wish for a lot of things." Tamsin looked away from her, taking another swig of whiskey.

"What do you wish for?" Bo asked.

Tamsin smirked. "If I get drunk enough I may just tell you."

Bo rolled her eyes and reached out to grab the whiskey bottle from Tamsin. "Ok I'm cutting you off."

"Good thinking. You take it." Tamsin nodded, a small smile on her face. "You're going to need it after I tell you all the shit that's about to go down, who we're up against."

"That's right." Bo said, placing the whiskey bottle back onto the bar counter. "You promised me answers."

Tamsin hummed, her eyes not leaving Bo's face. "I did, didn't I?"

Bo placed her hands back on Tamsin's thighs, looking up at the valkyrie. "Start talking."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well this chapter hopefully has a little bit of everything for everyone. **

**On another note, I also was not receiving notifications from the site for awhile, so I agree with the glitch theory. Hopefully you all get a notification for this update. It would be great if you could let me know if you do or don't. If it's still not happening I may have to contact support or something.**

**I took a lot of liberties in regards to Tamsin's back-story and the overall history of Lost Girl in this chapter; put my own spin on everything, really - I hope you all don't mind. And I hope this chapter isn't too confusing - everything will (hopefully) be clearer by the end of the next few chapters in regards to Tamsin/Bo/Bo's father. **

**_Really_**** long chapter too guys (the longest yet) and lots of dialogue again, so bear with me!**

* * *

_"Yeah, well. We all wish for a lot of things." Tamsin looked away from her, taking another swig of whiskey. _

_"What do you wish for?" Bo asked._

_Tamsin smirked. "If I get drunk enough I may just tell you."_

_Bo rolled her eyes and reached out to grab the whiskey bottle from Tamsin. "Ok I'm cutting you off."_

_"Good thinking. You take it." Tamsin nodded, a small smile on her face. "You're going to need it after I tell you all the shit that's about to go down, who we're up against."_

_"That's right." Bo said, placing the whiskey bottle back onto the bar counter. "You promised me answers."_

_Tamsin hummed, her eyes not leaving Bo's face. "I did, didn't I?"_

_Bo placed her hands back on Tamsin's thighs, looking up at the valkyrie. "Start talking."_

"Oh, interrogation by succubus? I like this."

Bo sighed, mentally rolling her eyes at Tamsin's remark. "This isn't exactly an interrogation, Tamsin. You want to tell me what's going on, remember?"

"Do I?" Tamsin asked playfully, the alcohol starting to go to her head.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

Tamsin placed her hands on the edge of the bar counter, leaning back slightly to look down at Bo. "Reverse psychology? Interesting tactic."

Tamsin laughed softly as Bo glared at her.

"Ok, I'll tell you. Where to begin?"

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Bo offered.

Tamsin chuckled under her breath. "It's a long story. You better get comfortable."

Bo squeezed Tamsin's thighs, a playful smile tugging at her lips. "I'm good right here. So get on with the storytelling."

Tamsin was quiet.

"Tamsin?" Bo prodded her gently.

"I'm almost two thousand years old."

Bo's jaw dropped. She stared up at the valkyrie, both in shock and confusion, wondering why she was telling her this.

"My mother died giving birth to me. I never knew her. She was a valkyrie like me, that much I know."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Tamsin sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "It's relevant. Just hear me out."

Bo nodded silently and Tamsin continued.

"My father was not a strong man. After the death of my mother he just-" Tamsin paused briefly. "Stopped. He wasn't really there anymore. I think a part of him blamed me for my mother's death."

"I'm sorry." Bo murmured, her eyes transfixed on Tamsin.

"Don't be." Tamsin shrugged. "I'm not. I never knew him to be anything but an empty shell. I tried to help him but eventually I gave up and left. I was a valkyrie. I was not going to sit at home and watch my father waste away. I remember I came home one day after a long war to see him. I don't know why. I don't know what I hoped to find, if I even expected to find him alive. I had not seen him for many centuries." Tamsin sighed wearily, as though telling this story made her tired.

"I came home to find a strange man sitting in my father's chair at his dining table. He acted like my father, spoke like my father, he even looked like my father; he had his face. But something didn't feel right. I remember asking him who he was and he just smiled, like my question had surprised him, like he hadn't expected me to see through his disguise. He told me that he was my father but I knew he wasn't. So, I asked him where my father was." Tamsin frowned. "He told me my father was gone, that he was dead. I remember he asked me if that made me sad."

"What did you say?" Bo asked, leaning towards her intently.

"I said it didn't. My father had been gone for a very long time, already. He was never really there, even when he was alive."

"I still don't understand. Who was he? What does he have to do with any of this?"

Tamsin smiled tightly. "He has everything to do with this, Bo. He's the one who wants you."

"Wait, you're _father_ is the person who sent you after me?"

Tamsin stared down at Bo from her perch on the bar counter. "No, god no. My father's dead. Haven't you been listening?"

"Then who was this man? How did he look like your father?"

"I didn't know it at the time but he was fae and extremely powerful, even able to change his shape; to look like anyone he wanted to. He told me that he had been watching me for some time. He had seen me fight in the wars. He had seen me cut down whole armies with a single gaze." Tamsin smiled, raising her chin proudly. "I was a powerful valkyrie in my prime. People feared me, respected me."

"What did he want from you?"

"What everyone wanted from me back then; he wanted my services. He said that we could work well together, he and I. He promised power, tenfold than what I had already."

"And you agreed." Bo murmured.

Tamsin shook her head, smiling tightly. "No. I laughed in his face. Many had come before, trying to buy my services, promising me the world. I did not know who he was and I did not care. I was in the middle of a long lifecycle; I owed my services to no one."

Bo frowned. "Lifecycle? What is that?"

Tamsin looked down at her. "It is the way of the valkyrie. To live, to serve and to expire over and over. We do not have just one life, with one beginning and end, like other fae. We live many lifetimes."

"That sounds... terrible."

Tamsin smiled. "It's just the way it is. It's the way it has always been. I've never known anything different."

Bo looked up at Tamsin, unsure of what to say. "So, I guess he didn't take it well?"

"What?" Tamsin asked, sidetracked.

"You rejecting his offer." Bo explained.

A small smile tugged at Tamsin's lips. "Oh. You could say that. The way he looked at me... it frightened me. He told me that I would regret not accepting his offer, told me that now it would be done the hard way. I didn't understand. I was afraid and I just wanted him gone, out of my father's house, out of my life." Tamsin laughed shortly. "I was an idiot. A few days later I began to notice the change."

"Change?" Bo asked.

"I started to feel weak, like something was sapping my power. My hair started to fall out, I felt tired and began to pass out whenever I used my powers of intimidation or doubt. I knew it was a sign of this lifecycle coming to an end, but it was far too soon."

She was quiet for a moment, her gaze far away as she stared over Bo's shoulder. "I didn't know it at the time but I had been cursed."

Bo's jaw dropped slightly. "Cursed?" Her hands slipped off Tamsin's thighs.

Tamsin chuckled dryly. "Relax. It's not contagious. And yes; cursed. It was a blood spell, tying my life to his. I never found out how he did it, or how I could break it. All I knew was that something was draining my power and my life. I didn't understand what was happening. There was no one I trusted enough to talk to without fearing they would try to take advantage of my weakened state. Within a week of his visit my lifecycle ended. And when I woke up, reborn, I was somewhere else." Tamsin's voice trailed off, her eyes distant.

Bo stepped closer towards her, placing her hands back on Tamsin's thighs. "Hey," She murmured softly.

Tamsin's eyes flicked back to her.

"Where were you?" Bo asked, her voice still soft.

"I was in another realm. Somewhere dark, somewhere cold. I could feel death pressing down on me from every direction, even the air tasted like it; it was unbearable. I looked around and he was there, the man who had come to my father's house. He looked different, he no longer had my father's face, but I knew it was him all the same."

Bo frowned. "What did he do to you?" She asked the question slowly, almost dreading the answer.

"He-" Tamsin paused, turning her head slightly to look away from Bo. "That's not important. He told me what I know now; that he had cursed me with blood magic, that my services were now his for each and every lifecycle until my final death. He told me that I was his, forever."

"What? And you just accepted that? Started to work for him?" Bo asked incredulously.

Tamsin laughed humourlessly. "No, I tried to attack him. I had no weapon so I lunged at him with my bare hands but he disappeared right in front of my eyes. So, I turned and ran." She smiled bitterly. "I _ran_. I had barely gone two paces when he reappeared in front of me, a dagger in his hand. The blade went straight into my neck, piercing my windpipe. I fell to the ground, lying in front of him as I drowned in my own blood. He stood above me, watching me die. I know I died for a moment, but the next thing I remember was him crouching over me, his hands on my chest, as he brought me back to life."

"He brought you back _to life_? How?"

"I told you Bo; he's powerful. He can even control death."

Bo looked away from her a moment, her eyes slightly widened as she tried to wrap her mind around someone powerful enough to resurrect the dead. Finally she looked back at Tamsin. "And then what happened?"

"I tried to fight him again. I planned to wrest the dagger from his grasp when he dropped his guard, plunge it into his neck, see how _he_ liked the taste of his own blood. But the moment the thought crossed my mind he snapped my neck, just like that, like he knew what I was thinking. My body felt stiff when he brought me back; he must have kept me dead longer this time, as punishment. It went on for some time as he killed and resurrected me over and over." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "I guess you could say I'm a slow learner. Eventually, I gave up. I realised I could not fight or run from this man. Even in death there was no escape; he would just bring me back to life."

Tamsin suddenly winced, looking down at her thighs. Bo's hands were gripping them tightly, her nails digging in painfully, her face angry.

"Bo." Tamsin said sharply, grabbing the succubus by the wrist.

"Sorry," Bo murmured, immediately loosening her grip on Tamsin's thighs. "Sorry, I just can't believe someone would do that." Her eyes narrowed, her voice shaking slightly with emotion. "So this is the man who is after me? Well, let him try. I'd love to get my hands on him."

Tamsin's eyes widened slightly. She reached up and grabbed Bo by the face. "No, Bo, you don't understand. You can't fight him. He's far too strong for you."

Bo stepped back away from Tamsin, the valkyrie's hands dropping away from Bo's face.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." She countered angrily.

Tamsin jumped off the bar counter. "And you have no idea what _he's _capable of." She walked past Bo, turning around to face her again, her hip leaning against a table near the bar.

Bo turned to her, arms folded in front of her chest. "Then tell me."

"He's one of the First, Bo." Tamsin said, as if that one sentence explained it all.

Bo frowned at her, confusion replacing anger. "What?"

"The first of the fae?"

"Never heard of them." Bo said shortly. She stared across at Tamsin, waiting for an explanation.

"You really are a baby fae." Tamsin smiled as Bo glared at her. She quickly explained further. "They are very powerful fae, and are as old as time itself; like I said, they were the very first of the fae. There are not many of them left - they had a tendency to fight each other often - and of those that are still alive, most have become nothing more than legends or myths, even to the rest of the fae." She smiled before continuing dryly. "During the ancient times the humans even worshipped some of them as gods."

"I'm sure that would be a boost to anyone's ego." Bo quipped.

Tamsin hummed in agreement.

Silence fell over them. They watched each other closely; Bo, standing in front of the bar, arms still folded in front of her chest, and Tamsin, standing a few paces in front of the succubus as she leaned casually against a wooden table behind her.

Bo broke the short silence. "There's something I'm curious about."

Tamsin tilted her head at Bo. "What?"

"You said you found out I was your mark after I received my Dawning invitation. But why did you wait so long to make your move?"

Tamsin swallowed. She had a lie prepared, right on the edge of her tongue, but she couldn't say it. She was tired of lying to Bo. She was so tired.

"I needed an excuse."

Bo frowned, confused.

Sighing, Tamsin tried to explain further. "I needed you to complete your Dawning first. I thought that if you did, maybe you would be too strong to take down. I thought that he- I thought that the person I worked for would decide you were more trouble than you were worth and give up. It was stupid of me to think that."

"So you always thought I would successfully complete the Dawning?" Bo asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Tamsin shrugged as though her answer was obvious. "Of course I did. The Dawning is one of the hardest things you'll ever do; it's a complete mind fuck. But you- you're strong. And if you failed, well, that would have solved my problem too."

Bo stared at the valkyrie, expecting the other woman to be joking, but her face was deadly serious. " You're not kidding."

"Death happens to all of us, Bo. I just didn't want to be the cause of yours."

"Well that's-" Bo paused. "Charming."

"Yeah. They should stick that shit on Hallmark cards."

Bo laughed quietly under her breath. "Right." She stared across at Tamsin. "So this is it then? This fae, one of 'the First', he's coming for me?"

"No," Tamsin said. "He can't, exactly."

Bo frowned. "What do you mean?"

Tamsin sighed, her eyes closing for a brief moment. She wished there was another way other than words to explain everything to Bo. She hated talking; preferring action over words.

"I don't know a lot of the history but I do know a long time ago a blood sage trapped him in another realm, as a prison of sorts, by writing it in his book of blood."

"And that's the place you went to, when your lifecycle ended. He summoned you there, somehow?" Bo said, suddenly understanding.

Tamsin nodded wordlessly, watching Bo carefully, wishing she could read the other woman's mind and to know what she was thinking.

"There's something I don't get." Bo said.

Tamsin looked up at her quizzically. "Tell me."

"If he's so powerful why does he have others do his dirty work for him?"

Tamsin smiled tightly. "If I had known you were going to ask this many questions I wouldn't have let you take my bottle of whiskey."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Just answer the damn question."

Tamsin laughed. "So demanding."

Bo raised an eyebrow at her, expectant. "Well?"

"Because he can't leave the realm he's trapped in. Only the valkyrie and his pets, like the draugr, have the ability to move between his realm and here. That's why we are the ones who collect the people he marks."

"Valkyrie?" Bo took a step towards her. "Do all valkyrie work for him?"

"Not all, at least I don't think so." She smiled bitterly. "He appears to have an affinity for my kind. We are both fae of war and death; he likes to think that means we are connected. He has enslaved many of us, but not enough to draw attention to himself. He knows there are still some fae old enough to remember that he is very much real, and not a myth at all."

"You say he can't leave his realm?" Bo asked.

Tamsin nodded, folding her arms in front of her.

"Then how did you see him at your father's house?"

Tamsin chuckled quietly under her breath. "I knew you wouldn't miss that." She looked up at Bo. "You really are a good listener." She let out a long sigh before answering. " I don't know how he does it. It's part of his fae ability, I think."

"And what exactly is his fae ability? Controlling death and shape shifting don't have a lot in common. And you still haven't told me his name."

"I don't really know. All I know is that he managed to leave his realm twice; both times he looked like someone else, and both times it seemed to cause him a great deal of pain - pain that we felt too."

"We?" Bo asked.

"The valkyries. Or, at least I did. I've always just assumed they felt it too."

"Why _me_? What does he want with me?"

"I don't know." Tamsin lied. "All I know is he gave you as my mark."

"And how exactly did he do that?" Bo asked.

"Remember Brazenwood?" Tamsin paused as an image of their kiss flashed across her mind. She looked up quickly at Bo and saw the woman smirking at her. She remembered, all right.

Tamsin cleared her throat awkwardly. "The tarot card you chose; the wanderer? That's his sign. It's what he uses to mark a target."

"The Wanderer. Well that's inventive." Bo said sarcastically, leaning back against the bar. She looked at Tamsin as a thought came to her. "But that was before my official Dawning invitation. You said you knew I was your mark afterwards?"

Tamsin nodded. "When I first saw the card you chose I wasn't sure it meant you were my mark. I didn't want it to be." Her voice trailed off. "After I left you at Lauren's apartment... let's just say he made it clear to me that you were my mark." She looked at Bo and there was real pain behind her eyes. "I'm sorry Bo."

Bo looked at her. She didn't try to wave the apology aside, or argue with the valkyrie that she needn't apologise. She knew Tamsin needed to apologise to her, needed to know that Bo forgave her.

"It's okay." Bo murmured quietly.

"No, it's not." Tamsin shook her head. "You shouldn't have trusted me so easily."

"You keep saying that. But you were the one who decided not to deliver me to your boss, to put your life at stake for me. You've proved time and again just why I should trust you, and why I do." She smiled at Tamsin, trying to alleviate the serious tone of the room. "I hope you're at least getting paid for all the work you do for this asshole."

"Yeah well, I don't care about getting paid anymore. I just need to try to keep my lifecycle going long enough until I know you're safe."

Bo's frowned. "What do you mean 'keep it going'?"

"I was supposed to expire awhile ago, Bo. I've just been holding out for-" She paused, her gaze hovering on Bo's face. "-one particular reason."

"Is that what you meant before after you killed the draugr, when you told me you were dying? Why I can't give you my chi?" Bo asked.

"Yes and no. It's-" Tamsin paused. "Complicated."

"Tamsin." Bo said. "You promised to explain everything."

"Yes, I did. But I don't think my health has anything to do with what's going on."

When Bo continued to stare at her in confusion she tried to explain further.

"I've lived for a very long time, Bo. Many would say I have lived far longer than I should have."

"I wouldn't." Bo said firmly.

Tamsin raised an eyebrow at her, questioning.

"I'm only just starting to get to know the real Tamsin and I think I like her. So you better plan on sticking around for awhile longer."

Tamsin laughed shortly. "Well, that depends on your father." She froze the moment the words left her mouth.

Bo stared at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I..." Tamsin's voice trailed off, her mind blank, unable to come up with a quick lie.

Bo took a step towards her. "Tamsin." Her voice was hard. "What do you mean your life depends on my father?"

Tamsin stared at Bo, her heart thudding erratically in her chest. She had known she would have had to tell her eventually but she wasn't ready. She felt trapped.

"Bo, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why? _Why_ are you sorry? Tell me!" Bo took another step towards her.

Tamsin's head dropped and she looked down at the floor, refusing to look Bo in the eyes. "The man I work for, the one who sent me after you; he's your father."

Heavy silence pressed down on them as Bo processed her words, shock and anger flooding her face.

"My father. You know my father."

Tamsin nodded, any words she wanted to say stuck in her throat. She continued to stare down at the ground.

"Tamsin, look at me."

Slowly, Tamsin looked up.

"How long have you known?" Bo's voice was hard, her eyes cold. "Tamsin! How long have you known who my father was?"

"Since before I met you."

"And you never told me? Why?"

All the emotions that had been building slowly inside of her for the past few months, ever since she had first laid her eyes on Bo, rushed over her in a wave. Like a rubber band pulled too tight, Tamsin snapped. "Because I didn't care! This was just a job to me! I didn't care about who I hurt or who I had to kill or the things I had to do to deliver my mark! And I especially didn't care about _you_!" She stepped away from the table, towards Bo, her voice shaking with emotion. "But now, now you are all I care about, Bo. And I can't fucking _stand_ it."

Tamsin turned her head way from Bo, fighting the tears that threatened to spill. She refused to cry, refused to show Bo how much she affected her. She was a valkyrie. She was strong. She did not show weakness.

"He's my _father_, Tamsin! How could you keep that from me?" Bo said, her voice shaking.

"Bo," Tamsin whispered. "Your father is not a good man."

"Oh? So you get to decide for me if I ever get to meet him? I am so _sick _of everyone thinking they know what is best for me!"

Tamsin stared across the room at Bo. She could feel the anger rise inside of her. "I can't believe you. After everything I've told you, everything he has done to me, you still want to meet him? Would you give him a hug and call him daddy?"

"What? No!" Bo leant her head down, pinching the bridge of her nose. After a moment she looked up and her face was slightly calmer. "I'm sorry, Tamsin. You just dropped a huge bombshell on me. How else am I supposed to react?"

"Not like this!"

"Then what?" Bo asked, frustrated. "What would you have me do? Run?"

"Yes! Run, hide, escape. Go somewhere he can never find you! Please Bo, you have to trust me. I don't know what he wants with you, but I _know_ it is nothing good!" Tamsin said desperately, trying to make Bo understand. To make her understand that this was a man who would never be a father to her. That this was a fight she could not win. That if he found his daughter, Bo would be as good as dead. Bo; who never backed down from a fight, who was never afraid of anything, who always did the right thing. Bo would never understand.

Bo shook her head in disbelief. "No. I won't run."

"Damn it, Bo." Tamsin whispered brokenly. Bo would never understand. Bo would be the death of her.

Tamsin took in a deep shuddering breath. Before she knew what she was doing she closed the distance between them, forcefully moving Bo back a few steps and against the bar counter. She grabbed Bo by the neck with both hands and kissed her so hard she knew her lips would bruise. Bo let her. Unsure of what to do, the succubus raised her hands slightly, hovering them in the air for a moment before coming to rest on Tamsin's hips.

Tamsin was unrelenting, pushing her body hard against Bo, trying to get as close as possible to the other woman. Her tongue forced it's way past Bo's lips and the succubus swallowed a moan at the feeling of Tamsin's wet tongue exploring the inside of her mouth.

Bo could feel her hunger spike. It burned deep inside of her growing stronger and stronger as she fought against her instinct to take Tamsin's chi. The taste of her chi was so addictive and unlike anything she had ever tasted before. She wanted more. But she couldn't feed from the valkyrie. She had already taken too much when she had needed to heal from before. Bo squeezed Tamsin's hips gently, trying to convey to her the need to stop.

Tamsin ignored her, one hand trailing down Bo's neck to her chest, squeezing her breast. The touch sent shivers through Bo's body and her eyes shone blue as her hunger burned through her like fire. With a gasp, she pushed Tamsin away from her.

"Stop it!" Bo clenched her fists, her nails cutting into her palms, trying to fight the instinct to pull Tamsin back against her, to slide her fingers inside the woman's panties and fuck her relentlessly, to drain her delicious chi and suck her dry.

Tamsin stared at her, horror, shock and anger flitting across her face as she fought against the emotions raging inside of her. Anger won out.

"Why?" Tamsin snapped. " Do you not want me? Is it because I'm not a human? That's your thing right? What gets you off?"

"No." Bo glared at her, chest heaving. " It's because I want you _too_ much. All I want to do is fuck you and drain you dry."

Tamsin's eyes widened slightly, surprised to hear the succubus speak so callously. "Then do it."

Bo stared at her. She knew she couldn't. She couldn't take the risk, not when Tamsin was already so weak. Tamsin and her chi were so addictive, it made her feel like a new succubus all over again, trying to control her hunger.

"Tamsin, I-" She began to speak but Tamsin cut her off.

"Forget it. Heck, what does it matter. We're all going to be dead soon anyway, thanks to your father."

"Why are you so quick to give up?" Bo asked angrily.

"And why are you so stupid to believe you actually stand a chance against him? I don't get you, Bo. You trust those you shouldn't, stay when you should run and you fight when you should give up!" Tamsin began to laugh, anger quickly replaced with hysterics. "This is ridiculous. You are _literally_ going to be the death of me."

"Are these weird mood swings your way of trying to freak me out?" Bo stared at the valkyrie as Tamsin tilted her head back to laugh loudly. "Because it might just be working."

"Not everything is about you, Bo." Tamsin said, her voice shaking slightly from laughter. "Although, in this case it sort of is." The second statement caused a fresh wave of hysterics and she began laughing even harder.

"You're drunk." Bo said incredulously, unable to take her eyes off Tamsin.

Tamsin bowed slightly towards Bo, spreading her arms out in an extravagant manner. " Yeah? So sue me."

"What in the name of Aphrodite is going on?" It was Trick. He stood in the doorway to his lair, staring between the succubus and the valkyrie. Tamsin blushed, wondering how much the old man had seen. "I heard yelling. What is this about?"

"Nothing." Tamsin said shortly. She turned her back on them both and left the Dal. She couldn't be there anymore, couldn't be near Bo. Being so close to the woman but unable to touch her was driving her crazy. Her emotions were on hyper drive; a whirlwind of fear, anger, dread and lust. She needed air. Just before the door of the Dal swung shut behind her, she heard Bo call out to her. She ignored her, walking out into the alleyway and leaving Bo behind.

It was dark, the only light being the moon and distant streetlights. The buildings on either side of her were covered in graffiti. She walked down the alleyway, letting her feet take control of her destination while she tried to make sense of the thoughts racing through her mind. She had told Bo almost everything she knew. It was all out in the open now. There was no taking it back.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as a strange feeling of paranoia crept up her spine. She was being followed. Without slowing down her pace, she moved her hand down to the holster at her side. Her gun was still there, the cold weapon comforting her.

There was a blur of movement above her as something fell from the roof of the building to her right and Tamsin instinctively dropped to the ground to roll away. Jumping to her feet she turned to see a draugr standing in the alleyway, it's knees crouched from absorbing the impact of it's heavy landing. It raised it's head towards her, it's gaze making her blood run cold. She stared down at it's right arm; it was missing a hand. Her world ground to a halt, a rushing noise in her ears.

"Acacia?" The word burned her tongue.

The draugr opened it's mouth in a silent scream and rushed her, crushing Tamsin against the brick side of the building behind her and knocking the air out of her lungs. The draugr's left arm pressed against her throat, cutting into her windpipe and pinning her against the wall behind her. There was a flash of silver in the air as a dagger gripped in the draugr's hand came towards her. Tamsin's hands instinctively raised themselves in front of her, grabbing the draugr by the wrist and just stopping the dagger's blade shy from stabbing her in the neck. Her hands shook from the effort of holding the dagger away. The draugr opened it's mouth in a snarl, it's face inches from her.

"Time to die, valkyrie." It's voice was like nails on a chalkboard, making her ears bleed and shivers run up her spine. The draugr pressed against her more forcefully and her hands began to tremble even harder. The tip of the dagger's blade cut into her skin and a trickle of blood dripped down her neck. Tamsin growled out in frustration. She strained against the draugr, pushing the dagger back away from her just enough for her to drop to the ground. The draugr fell forward, the dagger smashing uselessly against the brick wall where she had been moments before.

Tamsin rolled to her feet, aiming a roundhouse kick at the draugr's wrist. The dagger dropped from it's hand. Before it could grab the weapon again, Tamsin kicked it away. It spun across the ground, coming to a rest by the dumpster on the other side of the alleyway.

Furious, the draugr grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her like a ragdoll. She fell hard on her back, accidently biting her tongue, the taste of blood filling her mouth.

The draugr turned towards her, it's eyes glowing. It clenched it's fists tightly; it knew it didn't need a weapon to kill her. Tamsin scrambled to her feet, her eyes locked on the draugr. They watched each other carefully to see who would make the first move.

He had done this, Bo's father. He had turned Acacia into this monster and sent her after Tamsin to spite her. To show her just how far his reach was. Her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed as white hot anger burned through her. He had done this, and he would pay for it.

Before the draugr could take a step towards her, Tamsin pulled her gun from its holster at her side. She fired twice, the shots ringing out loudly into the night. The bullets tore through the draugr's face but the creature, who was once Acacia, barely flinched. She pulled the trigger again but it clicked uselessly, the barrel empty of bullets.

"Shit." She swore, tossing the weapon aside. The draugr charged. Tamsin swerved, dancing around the draugr. It may have brute strength but Tamsin had many years of training behind her. It's movements were slow and heavy whereas she moved with grace and precision; a deadly combination. Tamsin knew she had the upper hand as long as she did not engage it in close combat.

Every time the draugr charged her she dodged it easily, moving around it as though they were dancing. Her eyes scanned the floor as she moved, searching for the dagger. She knew the draugr's weapon was the only thing that could kill it. Eventually, her eyes landed on the dagger lying by the dumpster. She paused, briefly. It was all the draugr needed to finally land a hit against her. It's steel gauntlet cut into her face, tearing her cheek open. She staggered, vision spinning, blood spattering out onto the ground near her feet. The draugr went to hit her across the face with it's fist again, but this time Tamsin managed to grab it by the wrist. She tightened her hold on it's arm and pulled it over her shoulder, flipping the draugr onto it's back. Turning, she ran towards the dagger.

The draugr wrapped it's hand around her foot and she came crashing down to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. She scrambled towards the dagger, lying barely a metre away from her, her foot lashing out as she tried to dislodge the draugr's hold on her. The draugr used it's grip on her ankle to pull it's body after her, it's eyes also on the dagger.

Tamsin reached it first. Her fingers closed over the hilt and in one fluid motion she turned back towards the draugr and drove the dagger up through the it's jaw and into it's head. The draugr stiffened, it's eyes glazing over. She wrenched the dagger from the draugr's head, watching as the creature crumpled to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Acacia." She murmured softly, her hands shaking from adrenaline and exhaustion.

Tamsin leant back on her hands, tilting her head up towards the night sky, breathing heavily. It had started to rain lightly; she could feel the fine mist of rainwater against her upturned face.

"Tamsin!"

Tamsin turned her head to see Dyson running down the alleyway towards her, Bo hot on his heels. He slowed to a halt when he saw the draugr's body lying next to Tamsin, horror and shock all over his face.

Bo ran up to her and kneeled on the ground next to her. "We heard gunshots. What happened? You're bleeding." Bo said in a quick rush, her anger at Tamsin forgotten when she saw the woman was hurt.

"Really? I didn't notice." Tamsin smiled. "I'm fine, Bo."

"What the hell is that... that _thing_." Dyson stood above the draugr, staring down at it.

"Dyson meet Acacia. Acacia meet Dyson." Tamsin laughed loudly as the other two stared at her in shock, completely confused. She had to laugh. She had to, or she would start to break down. And she couldn't; not now and not in front of Bo.

Tamsin brought up a hand and wiped her cheek, wincing at the stinging pain. Her hand came back covered in blood.

"That's going to need stitches." Bo pointed out, looking at the open gash on her cheek.

"No Lauren. No doctors." Tamsin said firmly. After a moment, Bo nodded in agreement.

"Let's get you inside." Bo wrapped an arm around Tamsin and pulled her to her feet.

"No, wait." Tamsin looked down at the draugr. "We need to get rid of it."

Dyson stepped forward. "I'll handle it."

Tamsin nodded. "Make sure you burn it, okay? Burn it until there is nothing left."

"Don't worry, partner. I've got this."

Bo smiled at Dyson in thanks before slowly walking back to the Dal with Tamsin. They didn't speak to each other, heads slightly tilted down against the rain that was still coming down in a fine mist. They pushed open the door to the Dal, walking into the warm bar. Trick was standing near the door, talking to Kenzi. He turned towards them when he heard the front door open, concern all over his face.

"What happened? Are you both alright?"

"We're okay. Just another draugr attack." Bo said, tightening her grip around Tamsin's waist protectively.

Kenzi folded her arms in front of her, a smirk on her face as she watched the two woman walk through the door of the Dal, bruised and battered, for the second time that night. "De ja vu, eat your heart out."

"Where is the draugr now?" Trick asked.

"Dead." Tamsin said shortly. "I told Dyson to burn the body. He's handling it."

Trick nodded, satisfied.

"Every time I see you you're covered in more blood." Kenzi said, taking in the blood staining Tamsin's face. "FYI, my tab lasts for as long as I live, so feel free to finish that bottle of whiskey. You look like you need it."

"Kenzi," Bo gently rebuked her. "Tamsin does not need any more alcohol."

"Come on, Bo. I can spot a women in need of some booze."

Bo gave her an unimpressed look and Kenzi grinned, holding her hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. No more alcohol for officer Tamsin. Oh, I almost forgot." She grabbed a duffel bag that was slung over her shoulder, handing it out to Bo. "I brought you a few changes of clothes and some perfume; trust me, Bo, if you're not going to shower anytime soon, you need it."

"Thanks Kenz." Bo said wryly, taking the bag from Kenzi, her arm dropping from around Tamsin's waist.

"Bo, is Dyson coming back to the Dal?" Trick asked.

"Yes, once he's dealt with the body." Bo said. "Why?"

"There is something we need to talk about. I want everyone here when we do." Trick said.

"There's something I need to tell you all too." Tamsin said slowly, as though forcing the words out.

Trick turned to look towards her and he nodded slowly, as if he already knew what it was she needed to tell them. "I suspected as much, and I believe we may even be speaking of the same thing. But we will wait until Dyson returns."

Tamsin nodded, relived she didn't have to begin explaining all over again, so soon after telling Bo.

Bo was silent, watching Tamsin. She took one long look at the valkyrie, as though steeling herself, before grabbing her by the wrist.

"What are you doing?" Tamsin asked, bewildered.

Bo began to drag her over to the bathroom.

"We're going to get cleaned up." Bo said over her shoulder to Trick and Kenzi.

"I don't need you to help me." Tamsin said as Bo pulled her through the door into the ladies bathroom.

Bo dumped her bag onto the granite vanity, quickly checking her hair in the mirror before turning to Tamsin, her hands on her hips.

"Of course you don't." She said sarcastically. "But I'm going to help you anyway. Deal with it." She turned back around and began rummaging around in her bag, looking for something.

Tamsin slowly walked over and leaned back against the granite vanity, her back to the mirror.

The succubus pulled out a washcloth and handed it to Tamsin without looking at her. She went back to sifting through her bag before pulling out a second washcloth for herself.

Bo turned the tap, soaking the cloth in warm water. She wrung it out with her hands and carefully used it to scrub off some of the dried blood that was still on her face. Tamsin stayed leaning against the vanity, washing Bo.

"Are you planning on washing yourself up?" Bo asked, watching Tamsin's back in the mirror.

"I thought you were going to help me?" Tamsin joked, smiling softly.

Bo laughed. "Now who's the baby fae?" She moved around in front of Tamsin and gently grasped her by the chin. "Hold still then, this might sting."

Bo gently dabbed at the gash on Tamsin's cut, water droplets from the cloth running down the side of the valkyrie's face. Tamsin watched her intently, not looking away from Bo for a moment.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Bo murmured, smiling slightly as she leaned around Tamsin to wash the cloth out in the sink.

Tamsin moved her shoulders in a half-hearted shrug. "What else is there to look at?" She looked down at the succubus, her lips twitching in a smile. "Why, does it make you uncomfortable?"

Bo brought the cloth up to Tamsin's face again, pausing for a moment, her hand hovering in the air. "No." She finally said, moving the cloth up to continue wiping the blood from Tamsin's face.

"You're going to have to get this cut stitched." Bo reminded her.

Tamsin shrugged again. "You do it."

Bo stopped cleaning Tamsin's face to stare at her. "What?"

"You stitch it up. I trust you to not completely mar my face." Tamsin grinned at her, challenging the succubus. "Or is it too gory for you?"

Bo's eyes narrowed. "Stay here." She walked out of the bathroom and came back a moment later, a first aid kit in one hand. She put it down on the counter on the other side of Tamsin, opening it to pull out a needle and some thread, cotton and disinfectant. Dabbing the cotton in disinfectant, she brought it up to Tamsin's cheek. "This is going to hurt." She said, before gently wiping the cut clean.

Tamsin smiled, wincing slightly. "I've felt worse."

She meant it as a joke but Bo frowned as she remembered hearing what her father had done to Tamsin. "I'm sorry, about what you said before, what my father did-"

Tamsin cut her off. "No, it's not your fault. And I don't really want to start talking about it again. Not yet, at least." She mumbled the last sentence, realising that she would have to tell the story all over again to Trick and the others.

Bo put the cotton down on the vanity counter before taking the needle and thread out of their packaging. She sterilised them, before quickly threading the needle. She brought the needle point up to the edge of Tamsin's wound before pausing. "Do you want me to ice this first? I didn't think-"

"No," Tamsin shook her head. "It's fine."

Bo nodded, took in a deep breath and began to sew the wound shut. Tamsin watched her, distracting herself from the stinging pain. Bo's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as she sewed the wound close, trying to be as gentle as possible. Once she had finished, she snipped the thread and tied it, placing the needle back down on the counter next to the first aid kit.

"All done." She stepped back in front of Tamsin who was still leaning against the vanity, not moving. "A thank you would be nice."

"I don't get you." Tamsin said.

Bo raised an eyebrow at her. "Well I am an awfully complicated person." She joked.

"After everything I've told you, you're still here with me." Tamsin frowned.

She reached out her hand and softly placed it on Bo's chest. Bo stared at Tamsin quizzically.

"Sometimes I have to remind myself that you're real, that someone like you actually exists." Tamsin's eyebrows furrowed as she stared down at her hand on Bo's chest, feeling the pulsing of the other woman's heart beating against her palm. "There is no one in this world like you, Bo."

Bo reached up with one hand to place it over Tamsin's. "I doubt that."

Tamsin eyes flicked up to meet Bo's gaze. "No, there isn't. I have lived for a very long time and I have never met anyone who comes close to what you are."

"And what am I?" Bo whispered.

"Perfect."

Bo licked her lips, still not looking away from Tamsin. "I'm hardly perfect, Tamsin."

Tamsin shook her head. "No, you are." She moved her hand further down, dangerously close to Bo's breasts. "You have no idea how much I want you."

Bo's eyes moved down to Tamsin's lips. "Then stop talking and show me." She looked up at Tamsin again through her eyelashes. "Kiss me."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, had to end it there as this fic is unfortunately still rated T! The original plan was always to eventually change the rating to M but I first want to make sure it's what everyone wants. I'm more than happy to keep this fic rated T, but let me know before the next chapter update if you want it changed to M (as there are two very different ways the next scene can go which depend entirely on the rating of the fic).**

**Also I've never sewed up a wound before (and hope I never have to) so I ended up having to do some searching and looking at a lot of horrible and gross wound stitching photos on Google - the things I do for you all!**

**And thanks again, as always, for your continued support. You guys are amazing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Firstly, sorry about the last chapter - I just did one more read-through and found quite a few embarrassing grammatical mistakes and consistency errors. Whoops, sorry guys! **

**I took a day off work to write an essay for university and ended up writing this instead. Good to know I have my priorities straight, ha.**

**Anyway, due to response this story is now rated M! As a quick warning, this chapter does contain femslash scenes so please read at your own discretion.**

* * *

"What?" Tamsin breathed out, her hand slipping away from Bo's chest.

"It's what you want, right?" Bo asked, taking a step towards her to place a hand on Tamsin's bare arm. The valkyrie's pupils dilated and her skin glowed as waves of succubus persuasion rolled over her, clouding her mind with lust. "You said so yourself. You want me. So _kiss me_."

That was all Tamsin needed to hear. She grabbed Bo by the waist, pulling their hips flush together, her mouth seeking out Bo's lips.

Tamsin's kiss was all teeth and tongue, her hands reaching up to grab fistfuls of Bo's hair, tangling it around her fingers. She opened her mouth against Bo's lips to gasp in a lungful of air and the succubus immediately took the opportunity to slide her tongue inside Tamsin's mouth. Bo grabbed the belt loops on Tamsin's jeans, using them to pull the woman harder against her. Her other hand slipped under Tamsin's top, running her fingers over the valkyrie's taut stomach.

"So soft," Bo murmured against Tamsin's lips, her hand moving further up until her fingers brushed against the material of Tamsin's bra.

Tamsin broke the kiss, leaning back to hurriedly pull her tank top off over her head and throw it aside. It dropped to the ground by Bo's boots, forgotten, and Tamsin quickly leaned forward to kiss Bo hungrily. Bo slid one hand around to Tamsin's back and quickly unhooked the valkyrie's lace bra. She flung the bra away, not bothering to look where it landed. Her hand squeezed Tamsin's freed breast before moving to roll a nipple between her fingers.

Bo slid her hands away from Tamsin's breasts, ignoring the valkyrie's disgruntled groan. She hastily reached down to Tamsin's waist and popped the button on the valkyrie's jeans before sliding her hand inside Tamsin's panties. Bo ran her fingers through Tamsin's soft, slick folds, smiling against the valkyrie's mouth. She pulled her head back slightly, leaning her forehead against Tamsin's.

"You're wet," She murmured, before capturing Tamsin's lips in another kiss. She moved her fingers through Tamsin's folds, pausing to tease her centre briefly, before sliding up and pressing a finger against her clit.

Tamsin moaned against her mouth, one hand tugging at Bo's hair painfully.

"I've barely started, babe." Bo whispered, moving away from Tamsin's lips to kiss her way down her neck. With her finger still pressing against Tamsin's clit, she began sending hot waves of pleasure through the valkyrie again. Tamsin gasped, her head tilting back, giving Bo better access to her neck.

Bo grinned, biting down on the blonde's neck and sucking the flesh into her mouth, knowing it would leave a hickey behind. A primal part within her wanted to leave her mark on the valkyrie. Without stopping the pulsating flow of succubus persuasion running through Tamsin, Bo moved her finger back down away from her clit to run teasing circles around her hot centre.

Tamsin groaned in frustration, grinding down on Bo's hand. "God, Bo, just..."

"What do you want?" Bo pulled back from kissing Tamsin's neck to look at the valkyrie. Tamsin still had her head flung back, staring at the ceiling, her chest heaving.

"You know what I want." She said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Look at me." Bo murmured.

Tamsin slowly tilted her head down to look at Bo. Her pupils were dilated, almost black with lust. Her lips were parted and her cheeks slightly red as she stared at the succubus.

"Tell me what you want." Bo said again, two fingers pressing against Tamsin's centre but not yet slipping inside.

Tamsin glared at her but Bo didn't relent. "God damn it Bo, I want you to fuck me!"

A pleased smile spread over Bo's lips and without hesitation she thrust two fingers up inside of Tamsin. The valkyrie froze, a moan slipping out of her mouth as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I should stop and make you ask nicely." Bo teased as she squeezed a third finger inside of Tamsin, stretching out her walls.

"Don't fucking stop. Don't you dare-"

Tamsin's voice cut off and she gasped loudly as Bo ground her palm against the woman's clit. Her head tilted back again as she fell against the bathroom vanity, Bo moving with her. Bo thrust her fingers up inside of Tamsin, the force pushing Tamsin harder against the granite vanity. The sound of skin against skin and heavy breathing sounded loudly around the room as the bathroom mirror behind them began to fog up.

Bo dropped her head forward against Tamsin's chest to suck a nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and causing the nipple to harden. She bit down on the soft pink flesh and Tamsin moaned, the hand wrapped in Bo's hair tightening as she dragged the woman's face back up to crash their lips together. She sucked Bo's bottom lip into her mouth, biting down on the tender flesh hard enough to draw blood. Lifting one leg up she wrapped it around Bo's waist, pulling the woman even closer against her, her hips grinding against Bo's hand.

Bo didn't stop, didn't pause. She fucked Tamsin hard, her succubus persuasion still pulsing through the valkyrie and making her skin glow. Her hunger was raging through her like fire but she held back, not wanting to feed from Tamsin when she had taken too much before, unsure if she would able to transfer some of her chi back to the other woman.

Bo curled her fingers inside Tamsin just right, brushing them against the small spongy spot deep inside of the valkyrie.

Tamsin's mouth opened as her jaw dropped, her eyes unfocusing. Her walls fluttered around Bo's fingers and she gripped Bo's hair tighter, digging her nails into her scalp painfully.

"Fuck, oh fuck." Tamsin muttered, her breath hitching.

Bo thrust hard inside Tamsin one more time, her palm grinding against the woman's clit as she sent one final pulse of succubus persuasion through the valkyrie. Tamsin's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her leg gripped Bo's waist tightly as her walls spasmed, clamping down almost painfully around Bo's fingers as her orgasm rolled over her.

Bo's name left her lips as Tamsin threw her head back. The back of her head connected loudly with the mirror behind her but she was too engrossed in the pleasure running through her body to even notice the pain.

A few moments passed and Tamsin's body stopped trembling. Her eyes remained closed, her head leaning against the mirror behind her as she sucked in deep breaths. Bo slipped her hand out of Tamsin's panties, bringing her fingers up to pop them inside her mouth, sucking off Tamsin's slick come.

"You taste good." Bo hummed.

Tamsin opened her eyes slowly, her cheeks flushed. "You didn't even feed off me." She murmured quietly.

"No, I guess I didn't." Bo leaned around Tamsin to look into the mirror, wiping the mist off the glass with her sleeve. Quickly checking and fixing her hair she then unzipped her bag still sitting on the vanity counter. She pulled out a pair of tight black pants, a low cut top and a black leather jacket and placed them on the counter. She shrugged off the blue jacket that Tamsin had given her to wear, tossing it at the valkyrie. Tamsin didn't move to catch it and it fell to the ground at her feet.

Bo looked at Tamsin out of the corner of her eye before untying her kimono and letting it slip to the floor, pooling at her feet. Realising that Bo was completely naked under the kimono, Tamsin quickly glanced away. Bo smiled before pulling on her new change of clothes, while keeping the boots on that Tamsin had given her earlier that night.

"We should go outside. Dyson will be back by now and they'll be wondering what's taking us so long." She cast a look at Tamsin, who was still topless, before leaning down and picking up the valkyrie's top that was still lying on the ground. She tossed it at Tamsin who quickly grabbed it, holding it to her chest. "You should get dressed."

Tamsin stared at her for a moment, before quickly pulling the top over her head.

"Your bras over there." Bo said, pointing with her chin towards the discarded bra lying on the floor in the far corner of the bathroom.

Tamsin didn't look at the bra, continuing to instead stare at Bo. "What was that?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Bo put her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised. "That was what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"I-" Tamsin paused, clearing her throat. "I don't know."

Bo's eyebrows shot up. "You don't know?"

"We shouldn't have done that..." Tamsin's voice trailed off and she shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You're right, you should go."

"'You should go'?" Bo asked, her eyebrows somehow managing to rise even further.

"Outside." Tamsin clarified awkwardly. "You should go outside... the others will be-"

"I don't understand you, Tamsin." Bo cut her off. "Your lips tell me one thing but your body tells me another."

Tamsin folded her arms in front of her protectively. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"One moment you're telling me you want me and the next you're telling me to leave." She took a step towards Tamsin, a strange look in her eyes. "But your body betrays you. You don't think I see the way you look at me, Tamsin? You don't think I can feel how hot your aura is whenever you're around me?"

"What do you want from me?" Tamsin asked, staring Bo in the eye.

Bo took another step towards Tamsin until she was standing directly in front of her. She leaned in close to Tamsin, her hot breath in the valkyrie's ear. "I want you-" Bo pressed her lips against Tamsin's ear, "to tell me the truth."

Tamsin closed her eyes, turning her head to the side away from Bo. "I've already told you everything I know."

Bo laughed quietly under her breath. "No, not about that, not about my father. I want you to tell me how you really feel about me." Bo slid a hand up Tamsin's arm. Her skin glowed as Bo began sending waves of persuasion over Tamsin again. "I want the truth. No more lies, no more tricks."

Tamsin took in a deep shuddering breath before grabbing Bo by the shoulders and pushing her back. "Don't do that." She snapped angrily.

"Why?" Bo asked. "You liked it a moment ago."

"We shouldn't have done that. It shouldn't have happened."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Bo asked angrily.

Tamsin turned her head away from Bo, closing her eyes briefly. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest, her stomach twisted with shame. She couldn't be with Bo; she knew that now more than ever. Bo already had Dyson and Lauren; two good people who loved and cared for Bo, who deserved to be loved by Bo. Tamsin couldn't compete with that. She was just an old valkyrie whose days were numbered, whose final death was catching up to her faster than she could outrun it. What she felt for Bo didn't matter. She was already dead.

"You don't understand." She whispered.

"No, of course I don't." Bo flung her arms out in frustration. "I'm just the succubus you want to fuck, right? The baby fae you _have_ to protect?"

"Bo, it's not like that." Tamsin turned her head back to look at her. "Besides, you love Lauren."

Bo nodded. "Yes."

Tamsin didn't understand how one word could make it feel as though she had been kicked in the chest.

"But you've never said anything about love, Tamsin."

Any words Tamsin wanted to speak died in her throat. _Love_. Did she love Bo? She couldn't. She didn't deserve it. Bo deserved someone good, someone who made her better, someone she could grow old with; Tamsin was none of those things. She knew she was not long for this world. As each day went by she felt herself grow weaker as her time quickly ran out. She had to stay focused; keep Bo safe, keep her alive.

"You know what? Forget it." Tamsin shrugged before bending down to pick up her blue jacket off the ground. She moved to walk past Bo towards the door.

"No." Bo grabbed Tamsin by the wrist, her nails digging into the skin painfully. "You are not walking away from me again."

"Let go of me." Tamsin said, her voice low.

In response, Bo tightened her grasp. "You want to know what I want from you? Well I want to know what you want from _me_, Tamsin."

Tamsin stared down at the ground, Bo's question echoing in her ears. What did she want from Bo, really?

After a moment she looked back up at Bo. "I want you to live."

With that, she pulled her wrist out of Bo's fingers and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Bo behind.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short (it was a little rushed) and sorry I couldn't resist throwing in a bit of angst. Anyway, let me know what you think. Was the changing to M okay? Or do you think I 'jumped the gun' a bit in regards to the valkubus hook-up?**

**Also, just a warning guys. This is going to be a major long multi-chapter fic. We're at chapter number 9 and the whole story is only just beginning, really. It's going to be a long ride! Hopefully it'll help get you through until season 4!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: More dialogue ahead and hopefully a few more questions will be answered. I'm making up and changing a lot of mythology/Lost Girl history with this story too which I hope is not annoying anyone. **

**Sorry this one is also short, guys! And I don't know what's been going on with me... daily updates? Better enjoy it while it lasts, I suppose ;)**

* * *

Tamsin walked out of the bathroom into the Dal, her mind racing, her emotions a mess. Noticing Trick, Dyson and Kenzi seated at a table in the back of the Dal she quickly headed over to them, self-consciously fixing her hair as she went.

As she reached them Dyson turned to look at her. There was a strange expression on his face that made her pause before she could go to sit down at the table. She stood there, awkwardly, as both Trick and Kenzi turned to look at her too. No one said a word. A strange and uneasy silence fell over them.

Tamsin heard footsteps as Bo walked up behind her. She walked past Tamsin, dropping a lace bra onto the table in front of the others.

"You forgot your bra." Bo said, smirking slightly, before taking a seat next to Kenzi.

Tamsin grabbed her bra off the table, glaring at Bo, before shoving it into the back pocket of her jeans.

Kenzi sucked her bottom lip into her mouth in an attempt to control her grin while Dyson and Trick stared, their eyes flicking back between Bo and Tamsin, confused.

"Tamsin-" Dyson began to say, but Tamsin quickly spoke over him.

"It's not what you think, Dyson."

Dyson stopped talking to stare up at her.

"What?" The question left both of them at the same time.

Trick held up his hands. "Ok, one at a time." He turned to Tamsin, watching her carefully. "Does this look familiar to you?"

For the first time Tamsin noticed there was an empty wine glass sitting on the table. Her stomach dropped. She knew that wine glass; it was Bo's, the same one she had used to drug the succubus.

"Shit." Tamsin swore quietly under her breath.

Bo leaned over to pick the wine glass up. "Of course it does. But she won't tell you. Or if she does, she'll mean the opposite of whatever she says. Right, Tamsin?"

"Is anyone else really confused right now? No? Just me?" Kenzi asked, staring between Bo and Tamsin.

"Tamsin, take a seat." Trick said.

Tamsin ignored him, continuing to stand by the table, her arms folded in front of her defensively.

"Or not." Trick sighed. "This wine glass was at Bo's place."

Bo raised her hand in the air. "That's because it's mine."

Trick kept talking. "Dyson smelled a strange scent on it so I ran a few tests to see if it had been exposed to magic. It had been; a nullify potion to be exact. But I suspect you already know this."

Tamsin clenched her jaw. "And why would you think that?"

"Because I caught your scent at Bo's house." Dyson cut in. "I also smelled you at the crime scene of a dead druid; a druid who would have had to have made that nullify potion for you. And because Trick saw you follow Bo out of the Dal earlier tonight, right before she went missing. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together, Tamsin."

"Quick, Tamsin. You better explain yourself." Bo looked up at her, a smile playing around her lips.

Tamsin looked down at Bo. Her mouth opened but no words came out.

Bo shrugged before leaning forward and placing the wine glass back onto the table. "Let's see; Tamsin drugged me, stripped me of my succubus powers-"

"Temporarily." Tamsin interjected quickly.

"-kidnapped me and then planned to deliver me to her big bad boss who also happens to be my father." She looked up at Tamsin. "Did I miss anything?"

Tamsin stared back at Bo, shocked. "Bo, what are you doing?"

Bo shrugged, an unreadable expression on her face. "I figured you didn't want to explain everything all over again, so I helped."

Kenzi's jaw dropped. "Bo's father? Oh, this is getting messy."

"It's him, isn't it? The Wanderer." Trick asked, looking at Tamsin intently.

"Yes," Tamsin breathed out the word, not even pausing to ask Trick how he knew.

"He wants Bo and you were to deliver her to him?" Trick asked.

"Yes," Tamsin said again, like a broken record. "She was my mark."

Immediately, Dyson stood up from his seat, his fists clenched and eyes narrowed as he stared Tamsin down.

"Why?" Trick asked, his voice hard.

"Why does he want Bo or why do I work for him?" Tamsin asked, still standing, her eyes locked on Dyson.

"Both." Trick said, his voice clipped.

Tamsin sighed. "I don't know what he wants with Bo but I don't think it is anything good."

Bo rolled her eyes at her from her seat next to Kenzi.

Trick nodded. "It never is, not with him. And my second question? Why would you work for a fae like this? What does he have on you?"

Tamsin swallowed nervously. "It's not my choice, trust me."

"Of course it isn't." Bo said loudly. "She's been 'cursed' apparently. Or that could just be another lie, who knows?"

"Damn it, Bo! I'm not lying!" Tamsin said angrily, her voice rising.

Dyson's chest rumbled loudly as he growled. Tamsin's eyes snapped back to him and she tensed, waiting to defend herself if need be.

"Ok, can we just back this shit up for a moment? Who the hell is the Wanderer? What does he want with my best friend?" Kenzi leaned forward, placing her hands on the table.

"Kenzi's right; everyone _calm down_." Trick held out his hand to Dyson, gesturing for him to take a seat. Slowly the wolf sank back down onto his seat, his eyes never leaving Tamsin.

"Tamsin?" Trick looked at her, gesturing for her to also take a seat.

She shook her head. "I'd rather stand."

"I'd rather that too." Dyson said firmly.

Tamsin looked at Dyson. She knew he was restraining his wolf out of respect for her, giving her a chance to explain herself. She was grateful for it. She also knew he had every right to be angry at her, to lash out at her and have his wolf tear out her throat. She had betrayed him, she had betrayed all of them.

Trick sighed, putting his head in his hands. After a moment, he looked back up. He grabbed something lying under his chair before slamming it down on the table in front of him. It was an old dusty book with strange runes covering the front. "The Wanderer." Trick said, as way of explanation.

Dyson finally looked away from Tamsin. "This is Bo's father? Who is he? Why have I never heard of him before?" He asked Trick.

Trick smiled. "Because that's exactly what he wants; anonymity. He is one of the First, Dyson. I trust you've heard of them?"

Dyson nodded slowly, his eyes wide. "I thought they were all dead."

"Unfortunately not."

"This may be one of the dumbest questions to ever leave my mouth, but who are the First? I mean, a name can't be that straightforward, can it?" Kenzi asked, staring at the book in front of Trick.

"They are the first of the fae, Kenzi. They are very old and extremely powerful. Most of them are dead." Trick explained to the young woman gently.

"And it is. Figures." Kenzi muttered to herself before leaning back in her chair.

Trick flipped open the book in front of him, landing on a page covered in strange cursive writing accompanied by a picture of a figure wearing a black cloak and hat with a walking stick in one hand; the Wanderer.

"The Wanderer has become nothing more than legend to the rest of the fae; a tale warning us of what happens when we dig too deep, becoming too driven and consumed by power and greed. But some of us still know the truth, some of us still remember."

"What do you mean 'a warning'?" Dyson asked, his gaze still flicking back to Tamsin, making sure she didn't try to run or move.

"The Wanderer was a fae who always craved more power than he had. He always wanted more. More power, more knowledge, more strength. Legend says that in his search for power he discovered something in the earth, something that should never have been unburied, something the gods themselves hid away." Trick shook his head. "I do not know what it is; even the book does not say. Whatever it was, whatever he found, they say it gave him great power, even power over death, but there was a price to pay. Whatever he found caused him to go mad with hunger. He began to feed off other fae."

Dyson sat up, leaning towards Trick intently. "What is his feeding pattern, exactly?"

"He is a soul eater." Trick said simply. "He strips his feed of their memories, thoughts, powers and their very essence; their soul. He takes everything from them until they are nothing but a shell; a creature whose main desire is to serve him. That is how the draugr are made."

"The draugr were once humans? Fae?" Dyson asked.

Trick nodded.

"I've seen him do it, I've seen him feed. It's what usually happens to the marks we bring him." Tamsin said quietly. "I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

Dyson's fists clenched as he stared up at Tamsin. "You bring him people willingly, knowing what will happen to them?"

"I never had a choice, Dyson." Tamsin said, looking down at the ground and away from his accusing stare. She couldn't bring herself to look at any one of them, especially Bo.

Trick looked at her for a moment before continuing. "Feeding off other fae was forbidden, even for the First, even back then. He refused to stop; feeding off fae gave him greater strength than feeding off humans. But his thirst for power didn't stop there. He proclaimed himself king of the fae, began creating an army of draugr. And so for his crimes he was marked for death."

Trick turned a page of the book. His finger hovered over a picture of a battlefield, strewn with bodies and red with blood. "There were many fights but we could not defeat him; he was too powerful. Each fae that fell by his hand was another soldier added to his army; another draugr to fight for him. He was destroying us all. When all seemed lost a blood sage finally ended the destruction by writing in his book of blood. He used his power to change fate by trapping the Wanderer in a prison where he would never be found, another realm that he could never leave. Not killed but hidden away, forever."

"A blood sage?" Dyson stared at Trick. "You?"

Trick smiled. "No, it was not me that wrote in my book of blood. This was before my time. It was another. His name was Raegos."

"And where is this blood sage now?" Dyson asked. "Perhaps he could help us, provide us with information on this Wanderer that we don't yet know?"

Trick shook his head. "He's dead. Every time a blood sage writes in their book of blood they must pay a price. Trapping the Wanderer required a great deal of blood and power. Raegos paid with his life."

Silence fell down on them as they all processed what Trick had told them. Finally, Bo spoke, breaking the silence.

"So this man, he's really my father?"

"I always assumed the dark fae king who captured and held Aife was the one who was your father." Trick turned to look at Tamsin. "You're sure it's the Wanderer? There could be no mistake?"

Tamsin shook her head. "He is adamant Bo is his."

"But how? He has been trapped in his realm for eons. Unless Aife was somehow brought to him?" Trick looked at Tamsin, waiting for an explanation.

"No. Aife remained in the dark fae prison. She never went to the Wanderer's realm."

"Then how?" Trick asked again, confusion lining his face.

Tamsin paused for a moment before answering. "He left his realm. Aife didn't go to him. He went to her."

Trick's eyes widened, the colour draining from his face. "_What?_ He can _leave?_"

Tamsin nodded slowly.

"How?" Trick asked incredulously. "His fate was changed by blood, he was trapped in his realm indefinitely by the blood sage. How could he possibly leave?"

"She isn't sure." Bo answered for her. "She's only seen him leave twice; both times he looked like someone else and both times it caused him pain, right Tamsin?" Bo looked up at Tamsin for confirmation.

The valkyrie nodded again. "Yes."

"Dear gods." Trick murmured, his face still pale. "Then why is he still in his realm? Why has he not come back?"

Tamsin laughed hollowly. "He doesn't tell me everything, Trick, only what I need to know. But I do know he can't leave his realm forever. He can only do it for a short amount of time before the pain becomes too great."

"Then why send someone for Bo now? What does he want with her?" Dyson asked, staring up at Tamsin as though she held all the answers.

"I don't know." Tamsin said. "He only found out about Bo recently. Ever since he did he's been driven into a frenzy trying to find her."

"Maybe he just wants a family reunion?" Kenzi offered.

Although it was Kenzi that spoke, Trick turned to Bo. "I'm sorry, Bo, but I don't believe that is the case. Nothing good would come of him finding you."

"I know. That's been made abundantly clear to me already." Bo said shortly, her gaze on Tamsin.

Dyson looked up at Tamsin. "I still haven't heard you explain why you would do this, Tamsin. Why you would work for a man like this, help him track Bo down?"

"He's a very dangerous fae, Dyson, and fear is a powerful motivator." Tamsin said quietly.

Dyson raised his eyebrows. "You're _afraid_ of him?"

"And you should be too."

"This curse you spoke of before, do you know how it works? What is it, exactly?" Trick asked Tamsin.

"I'm not sure. It's some sort of binding spell he put on me, linking us together. 'Bound by blood' - his words, not mine."

"Bound by blood?" Trick asked.

Tamsin nodded.

Trick looked at her. "Did you ever see how he did it?"

Tamsin shook her head. "No. I'm sure he's cursed others but I've never been allowed to see how he does it."

Trick frowned, staring back down at the book in front of him. "Even with a talisman to give him the power necessary to create a curse as strong as a binding spell, he would still need someone who had the ability to speak the actual words and invoke the curse; some sort of wizard, perhaps."

"I have heard rumours." Tamsin said slowly. "I have heard of an oracle that the Wanderer keeps locked away that he uses for his own purposes." She shook her head. "But I've never known an oracle to be able to cast spells or curses; the only ability they have is foresight."

Trick nodded before turning to flick a few pages of the book in front of him. It landed on a page with a picture of a man with hair and eyes both as white as snow. "Mimir."

"Mim-what?" Kenzi leaned forward.

"Mimir, the very first of the oracles." Trick explained.

Kenzi shrugged. "Never heard of him."

Trick smiled wryly at her. "I don't expect you would." He turned back to his book. "Mimir is mentioned in many of the same stories as the Wanderer. He disappeared shortly after Raegos trapped the Wanderer in his realm. Perhaps..." Trick's voice trailed off.

"You think Mimir is in the Wanderer's realm? Trapped there, also?" Dyson asked Trick.

"It's a possibility. Mimir is the only oracle I know powerful enough to invoke a binding spell through blood magic."

"But Tamsin said oracles only have foresight?" Bo frowned. "How could he cast spells, too?"

"Mimir is no ordinary oracle." Trick said.

"Let me guess," Bo said, folding her arms in front of her. "He's one of the First, too?"

Trick shook his head. "I'm not sure. Not much is known about Mimir. But if what Tamsin said is true and the Wanderer does have a oracle with him, an oracle that can also invoke curses, then it could be Mimir."

"What now, then?" Bo asked. "Are we going to sit around and see how many draugrs my father can send my way?"

"He's only sent two. Trust me, he has plenty more." Tamsin said.

Trick looked up at Tamsin. "And they were both gotten rid of properly? You made sure they cannot reanimate?"

Tamsin nodded before pausing. "Dyson, you burned the second like I asked, right?"

Dyson nodded. "I handled it, Tamsin."

Tamsin furrowed her brow. "Yes, but you burned it, right?"

Dyson frowned back at her. "No, I didn't. I took it to be examined. I thought if we could dissect it we could learn more about the creatures, learn their weaknesses."

Before anyone could stop her, Tamsin walked around the table and grabbed Dyson by his shirt, dragging him out of his chair. "You _what_? Where is it? _Where_?"

Dyson stared at her incredulously. "I took it to Lauren's, she's examining it right now."

Tamsin heard Bo inhale sharply behind her as the succubus whispered Lauren's name.

"You idiot! You _stupid_ idiot!" Tamsin snarled, her face inches from Dyson's.

"What does it matter?" He yelled at her angrily. "It's dead, you killed it! It's not like it can come back from the dead."

"But it can, Dyson! You can put it down with it's own weapon but fire is the only thing that destroys it completely; stops it from reanimating!"

The colour drained from Dyson's face. "What?" He whispered, horrified. "But it's with Lauren, right now."

There was a loud screech as a chair was pushed back and Bo jumped up from her seat, already running towards the front door of the Dal, Lauren's safety the only thing on her mind.

With her hands still gripping Dyson by the shirt, Tamsin turned her head toward Bo's fast retreating back. "Bo, wait!"

Bo didn't stop, didn't acknowledge that she even heard Tamsin's shout. She ran out of the Dal, the door swinging shut behind her.

"Damn it!" Tamsin let go of Dyson and turned to run after Bo.

Tamsin raced outside. The police car they had stolen earlier in the night was gone, and Bo with it. Bo must have left without her. Turning, Tamsin drove her fist into the brick wall of the Dal, ignoring the sharp pain shooting up her arm.

"Shit!" Tamsin swore angrily.

"Tamsin!" Dyson ran up to her. "Where's Bo?"

"She left without me." Tamsin growled, clenching and unclenching her bruised fist.

"Tamsin," Dyson said, looking down at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't understand."

She held up her good hand. "Forget it, Dyson. It doesn't matter. We need to get to Lauren's." She paused, looking at him carefully as an idea hit her. "Is your car here?"

He nodded, understanding immediately. "I'll drive."

* * *

**A/N: Also, just want to say a quick thanks to all of you as we have gone over 100 reviews! You have no idea how much you all motivate me to write. I definitely appreciate it, so thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update. Exam week for the first uni semester is over so I should have slightly more time to write. I've also become a little (ok, a lot) obsessed with a new show called Orphan Black, which temporarily stole away all my Lost Girl/valkubus fanfic writing motivation. If you haven't heard of it yet you should definitely go check it out.**

**Anyway, hope this chapter is up to scratch. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Dyson drove like a maniac, his foot pressed against the accelerator and one hand hovering above the car horn, ready to beep any other cars or stray pedestrians out of the way. His brow was furrowed, his mouth a thin line; anxiety and determination written all over his face.

"Lauren will be fine." He muttered.

Tamsin knew she was not the one he was trying to placate but she nodded in agreement anyway. "She will. We'll get there in time."

Dyson didn't say anything, didn't acknowledge that he had even heard her speak. He raced through a red light causing two other cars to slam on their brakes to prevent a crash, horns blasting.

"Careful, Dyson." Tamsin muttered, one hand on the dashboard to steady herself. "Saving Lauren means we need to get there in one piece."

"And Bo." Dyson said, his voice low, while his foot eased off the gas ever so slightly.

"Bo can handle herself. She'll be ok." Tamsin said firmly, willing herself to believe it. Bo would be fine. They all would be fine, they had to be.

"I didn't kill that druid, you know." Tamsin said. It had been nagging at her for awhile now; the way Dyson had looked at her when he had told her the druid was dead, the way his eyes had silently accused her.

"I know." Dyson said after a brief pause. He didn't look at her, completely focused on the road.

Tamsin believed him. He wouldn't lie to her, she knew that. And so she didn't mention it again. She looked out the window as the streetlights and buildings flashed by. She could feel a tight band squeezing itself around her chest with every passing minute. If something happened to Lauren, to Bo, to any of them, it would be on her. She took long deep breaths but the tight band didn't loosen. She understood what it was; fear.

Tyres screeched loudly as Dyson spun the car wheel, turning into the small parking lot outside Lauren's apartment. The police car was already parked there, empty. Bo was already inside. Tamsin flung open the door, jumping out of the car before the vehicle had even stopped. She raced towards the building, her heart in her throat.

"Be alive, just be alive, _please_."

Lauren's door was open. Of course it was. When was it ever shut? Tamsin ran through the doorway, her shoulder hitting the wooden door jamb as she raced inside.

The apartment was a mess. An examining table was tipped on its side, medical equipment strewn across the floor. Lauren's couch was ripped down the middle, the wooden coffee table in front of it shattered into pieces. The floor was covered in glass and soft feather down from the shredded couch. Lauren was lying on the ground, unconscious, glass in her hair and blood running down her outstretched arm. Bo stood in front of her protectively, a kitchen chopping knife in one hand as a weapon, the blade pointing towards the draugr who was standing on the other side of the room. It was watching Bo with a calculated calmness; the gaze of a predator watching it's prey.

"Bo!"

As though Tamsin's shout had triggered it, snapped it out of a trance, the draugr snarled, charging towards Bo. It didn't have a weapon, it didn't need one; it was a weapon. Bo ran to meet it, the kitchen knife held tightly in one hand. At the last minute she dropped to the floor, sliding underneath the draugr to jump up behind it. With an angry cry Bo turned and brought the knife down to slash the draugr's back but the creature didn't even flinch. The knife wouldn't hurt or kill the draugr; Tamsin knew that. She knew that the only thing that could put the draugr down was it's own weapon; the same dagger that was still lying in the alleyway outside of the Dal.

"Oh, shit."

Tamsin's hand immediately went to her side, searching for the familiar cold touch of her gun, but it wasn't there. Dimly, she remembered throwing it aside during her fight with the draugr earlier. Now she was completely unarmed against a creature that could snap any of them in half like a twig with it's bare hands.

The draugr turned back around to face Bo. It grabbed her by the neck and flung her aside. She landed heavily on the other side of the room, sliding to a stop against the far wall. Slowly, the draugr moved back towards Lauren, it's fingers twitching as though eager to wrap themselves around the human's neck and squeeze her life away.

Before Tamsin could move and intercept the draugr, it happened. Everything in the room seemed to slow down to a standstill, like the calm before the storm. The only movement was the draugr as it continued it's slow march towards Lauren, seemingly oblivious to the sudden tense and eerie atmosphere of the room.

Slowly, Bo got to her feet. Her eyes were shining blue and were completely fixated on the draugr's back as it walked towards Lauren. Her skin glowed as a strange energy pulsed inside her. Raw power was flowing through her veins and crackling in the air around her like static, causing her hair to move slightly around her face and shoulders.

"Stop." Bo uttered the word firmly and with an air of authority, but there was a dark and ominous undertone to her voice that didn't belong.

Instantly, the draugr stopped. It stood there, still as stone, like a puppet waiting for Bo to pull it's strings.

"Die." As soon as the word left Bo's lips in a guttural snarl, the blue eyes of the draugr dimmed and it fell heavily to the ground, unmoving.

"Lauren!" Bo cried out, running over and kneeling beside the unconscious doctor, her eyes back to their usual brown. She stroked the hair out of Lauren's face, her hands shaking. "Come on, sweetie. Stay with me." She tilted her head down to press her lips against Lauren's mouth and began to transfer chi into the woman.

Tamsin quickly glanced away, turning her head to the side. Dyson was standing at her shoulder, staring at the draugr lying on the ground. Tamsin wondered how long he had been there; she hadn't heard him arrive, being so focused on Bo.

"Is it dead?" Dyson asked, his voice subdued.

"I don't know." Tamsin turned back to look at the draugr. She refused to look over at Bo and Lauren. "I don't know what Bo did."

"She's full of surprises, that one." Dyson murmured.

Tamsin nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should burn it this time, just in case." Dyson looked down at her, his face still apologetic for not listening to her before.

Tamsin laughed shortly. "Yeah, if we can move it's heavy ass."

Dyson frowned at her. "I'm sure I can manage. I got it here, didn't I?"

"Fine." Tamsin folded her arms in front of her. "Go ahead, tough man."

Dyson shook his head at her, smiling softly, before walking over to the draugr and leaning down to grab it by the shoulders. The whole time his eyes were narrowed, body tense, as though waiting for it to suddenly awake again and attack. With his hands still tightly gripping the draugr by the shoulders, he slowly began to walk backwards, dragging the creature with him. His arms flexed as the muscles strained against the heavy weight of the draugr, his forehead creased with effort.

Tamsin watched Dyson struggle, her arms still folded across her chest, a smile on her face. Dimly, she heard Lauren cough as she regained consciousness. The tight band around Tamsin's chest loosened slightly; the doctor was fine.

Dyson stopped dragging the draugr for a moment to get a better grip on it's shoulders, his breathing slightly laboured.

"You want my help there, big boy?" Tamsin smirked.

Dyson smiled at her. "If you insist."

Together, they dragged the draugr's body out of Lauren's apartment and into the parking lot outside.

It had stopped raining. The full moon was out, bathing the world in an eerie glow. Dyson let go of the draugr and stood up straight. Using his foot he rolled it over so it was face down in the asphalt.

"We should get rid of this before a human sees." Tamsin placed her hands on her hips, staring down at the draugr lying in the middle of the empty parking lot.

Dyson nodded at her before he stretched, yawning loudly.

"Tired?" Tamsin asked, her tone teasing.

Dyson smiled crookedly at her. "It's been a long night. We should all get some rest soon."

He was right. It was way past midnight, that much was certain. A few more hours and the sun would be rising. Tamsin felt a wave of fatigue roll over her, as though Dyson's words had reminded her body of how tired it was. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept properly and without interruption; without her dreams haunting her.

Tamsin looked up to see Dyson staring at her. He had a strange expression on his face, one Tamsin couldn't recognise. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively, suddenly realising that she hadn't been alone with him since the Dal, where he had heard of her betrayal firsthand.

"Dyson-"

"No." Dyson shook his head. "I need to say something."

She nodded slowly, her eyes not leaving his. "Ok."

"I still don't understand fully why you would work for the Wanderer, how you even managed to fall in with a fae like that in the first place. I don't know what you've done in the past, the things he's made you do, and I don't want to know."

Tamsin eyes dropped as she stared down at the ground. She had expected this; for Dyson to not understand, for him to hate her for how she had betrayed them, for what she had done to Bo. She had expected it, but it didn't mean she was anymore prepared to hear him say the words, to voice his disappointment.

"But that doesn't matter. Not to me. What matters is that I'll stand by you until the very end." Dyson said, his voice soft. He smiled when he saw her eyes flick back up to him, shock and relief flooding her face.

"What?" Tamsin asked, still staring at him.

"Tamsin, about everything that's happened and everything that's about to, just know that I'm here with you. We'll get through this together; _all_ of us."

Tamsin took in a shaky breath. "Thank you, Dyson. To be honest I didn't think you would take it this well. I mean, I _did_ kidnap Bo."

He smiled at her. "But you brought her back. Anyway, how did you think I would react?"

"Well I was expecting you to try and rip my head off, even after I explained. You did look pretty angry."

Dyson chuckled. "The thought did cross my mind at first, but I didn't understand the full story. I still don't." He took a step towards her, his face now serious. "But Tamsin, you're my partner and I would trust you with my life. As far as I'm concerned that means your family. I know you care about Bo and I know you would never harm her. And that's good enough for me."

Tamsin's throat closed up. She smiled at Dyson, her eyes shining. Clearing her throat, she turned away. "Thanks," she muttered.

She heard Dyson laugh. "Go and check on Bo and Lauren, then you should go somewhere safe and sleep. I'm sure I'm not the only one who's tired. I'll deal with the draugr and this time I promise I'll do it properly; with fire."

Tamsin nodded and, without turning back to look at Dyson, headed back towards Lauren's apartment.

* * *

Tamsin heard Lauren and Bo's raised voices before she saw them. Walking up to Lauren's apartment she paused, hovering by the front door without looking in.

"Lauren, I'm sorry, Dyson should never have asked this of you. The draugr should never have been here."

"No, Bo, it shouldn't have! But that doesn't change the fact that it was here, does it?"

Tamsin heard footsteps as someone walked across the room. "Lauren, please-"

"Don't, Bo. Don't try to touch me."

"Ok. I'm sorry." Tamsin's stomach twisted at how subdued and meek Bo sounded.

"It's always the same though, isn't it?" Lauren laughed softly, her voice breaking. "Every time the fae need something from me, it backfires and I'm the one who gets hurt."

There was silence, Bo obviously at a loss of what to say.

"What was it this time? What trouble are you in now, Bo?"

"I think I've found my father." Bo's spoke slowly, her voice hesitant.

"What? Your father? Are you sure? What species is he?" For a moment, heartache and anger were forgotten and replaced with curiosity.

"Tamsin said-"

"Of course. Tamsin. She told you about your father, did she?" Lauren's voice was suddenly cold.

Tamsin frowned at the tone of Lauren's voice. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping on what was a private conversation but she couldn't make herself walk away.

Bo must have nodded in reply as Lauren suddenly laughed. "And you believe her, of course. She couldn't possibly be lying to you!"

"Why would she lie to me, Lauren?"

"I don't trust her, Bo."

"Why? Because she's dark fae?" Bo said, anger beginning to colour her voice.

"No! It's more than that. She's up to something, Bo. You should stay away from her."

"She's proven herself to me, Lauren."

A smile crept over Tamsin's face as she heard Bo speak on her behalf.

"I can't believe you're actually defending her. Is it because she's fae? One of your own kind whereas I'm merely a human?"

"No! Lauren, it isn't that at all!"

Lauren ignored her, speaking over Bo. "Of course you would take the side of a fae, even after everything they've done to me."

Tamsin sighed. Squaring her shoulders she stepped out of the hallway and into sight.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Lauren said angrily, gesturing at Tamsin now standing in the doorway.

Bo turned around, confused. She frowned when she saw Tamsin and quickly turned back to Lauren.

"Lauren, please just listen to me-"

"No, Bo, you should listen to me. The fae have taken everything from me. My girlfriend, my life, my pride. And what have I ever gotten out of it? Nothing but pain and misery. To them I am just a human slave, nothing more."

"It's different now, Lauren. With Hale as the Ash you'll have more freedom to do what you want." Bo said desperately, stepping towards Lauren.

Lauren took a step back, gesturing angrily. "It's not different! It will never _be_ different! Hale is fae. And he is starting to show his true colours, just like the others."

"What are you talking about? Hale wouldn't lock you in a cage like Lachlan did." Bo said incredulously.

"Only when you give a man power do you reveal his true character."

"What? Lauren-"

Lauren cut her off. "No. Bo, I've heard enough. I think you should go."

Bo didn't turn to leave, her eyes pleading with Lauren. "Please, Lauren-"

"Get out!" Lauren shouted, her voice cracking.

Bo started, flinching slightly at Lauren's sudden lash out. Without looking at Tamsin, Bo turned and left Lauren's apartment, her face lined with heartache and anger.

Tamsin didn't follow her straight away. She leaned against the door jamb, watching Lauren as the woman slowly moved around her apartment, staring at the mess she had to now clean up.

"Abraham Lincoln? Paraphrased, but nice touch." Tamsin smiled stiffly, her voice full of forced cheer.

Lauren ignored her, the only indication she had heard Tamsin was the slight stiffening of her shoulders as she leaned down to pick up a broken photo frame off the floor.

"I don't mean Bo any harm." Tamsin said finally.

Lauren laughed sharply. She straightened up and turned to look at Tamsin. "Really, Tamsin? You expect me to believe you?"She took a step towards the valkyrie, her eyes hard. "You may have all the others under your spell but I don't trust you. I never have and I never will. Now get out of my apartment."

Tamsin shrugged. "If that's what you want."

Lauren scoffed. "What I want? What I want is for you to leave and to never come back, to never speak or look at Bo again. But that's obviously not going to happen."

"No," Tamsin shook her head, watching the doctor carefully. "It's not."

Lauren laughed humourlessly under her breath before turning away from Tamsin.

"But I'm not here to take Bo from you, if that's what you think. I'm not going to be around for much longer, anyway." Tamsin said, folding her arms in front of her.

Lauren turned back to Tamsin, smiling sadly. "I've already lost Bo, Tamsin. But don't flatter yourself; I didn't lose her to you. I never had her in the first place. No one will ever _have_ Bo, she'll never belong to anyone but herself." Lauren's smile disappeared and her face became hard with anger again. "Now leave."

Tamsin stared at Lauren and for a brief moment it was as though she were looking into a mirror. She knew what it was like to put on a tough facade so that no one could see just how broken you were inside, to put up a hard exterior that kept everyone out, even the ones you wanted to let in. She knew how exhausting and lonely it all could be. And in that moment she saw all of it in Lauren. The doctor was just as broken as the apartment around her.

Tamsin knew she couldn't help Lauren, even if she wanted to. She couldn't even help herself. And so she did what she did best. She turned her back and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: First of all, super sorry for the long wait for an update! Definitely haven't abandoned this story I've just been ridiculously busy with work and university - but that's what I get for trying to do both full time. Hope you guys are still sticking around. This story is far from over.**

**This chapter is also quite rushed but I wanted to get something up for you all.**

* * *

Tamsin walked outside into the cold and dark night. Dyson was gone, the only indication he had ever been there was the smouldering remains of the draugr, slowly burning to ashes in the far corner of the small parking lot.

"Great." Tamsin muttered, wondering how she was supposed to get home.

"Need a ride?"

Looking around, Tamsin noticed Bo leaning against the side of their stolen police car.

"Where's Dyson?" Tamsin asked, sidestepping Bo's question.

Bo shrugged. "I told him to go and get Kenzi from the Dal. She's staying with him tonight."

Tamsin raised her eyebrows. "That's not weird at all."

Bo ignored her sarcastic remark. "None of us should be alone tonight, which is why you're coming home with me."

Tamsin stared at Bo, her mouth suddenly dry at the thought of being alone with the succubus all night. She was painfully aware that they hadn't been alone together since the bathroom at the Dal.

"What about Trick?"

A slow smile spread over Bo's face as if she knew the valkyrie was nervous about being alone with her. "He's holed up in his lair at the Dal. He'll be fine." Bo turned and opened the driver's side of the car. Before getting in she turned to look at Tamsin over her shoulder. "Coming?"

Knowing that Bo could easily drive off without her again, Tamsin quickly walked around and slid into the passenger seat. Buckling her seatbelt, she looked across at Bo as the succubus started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What?" Bo asked, feeling Tamsin's eyes on her.

Tamsin looked away. "Nothing." But it wasn't nothing. Tamsin couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had overheard between Lauren and Bo. She knew she should feel sad for Bo, feel angry for the way Lauren had treated Bo, but she couldn't. Instead, she felt a strange lifting sensation in her chest as an emotion rolled over her that she couldn't quite identify. Bo had defended her. She had defended her against Lauren of all people, the person she supposedly loved. Even after everything that had happened, Bo still trusted Tamsin. But in Tamsin's eyes it was more than that. Bo had defended her. Bo had left with her. Bo had chosen her.

"Bo, about what you said to Lauren-" Tamsin started to say, but Bo cut her off.

"Nope." Bo held up a finger towards Tamsin, effectively shushing her.

Tamsin stared at her in shock. "Did you just shush-"

"Nope!" Bo waved her finger closer to Tamsin's face, causing the valkyrie to go almost cross eyed as she tried to keep the offending digit in sight.

"This is a safe place," Bo said, gesturing with one hand to the interior of the police car. "And it is a Lauren free zone. We won't be speaking her name here."

Tamsin's eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at Bo. "Are you high?"

Bo laughed. "No, but I do need something..." She trailed off before snapping her fingers together loudly. "Wine. I need wine. Lots of it. Tonight, you and I are getting drunk."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, turning away from Bo to look out the passenger window. "You shouldn't rely on alcohol to deal with your problems, you know."

Bo stared at her for a split moment before dissolving into laughter, her hands clutching the steering wheel tightly. "Oh my _god_ are you serious?"

Tamsin glanced at her in confusion. "What?"

"Uh, hello? Pot? Kettle? Last time I checked you were a raging alcoholic."

"Hardly." Tamsin said flatly.

"Do you remember that time you broke into my house, drunk, looking to steal all my alcohol?" Bo asked dryly. "Never mind the fact that when we came back to the Dal the first thing you did was raid the bar."

Tamsin folded her arms across her chest. "At least I can handle my drink."

Bo's eyebrows shot up for a quick moment before she smirked. "Well I suppose that comes with age."

Tamsin turned her head to look at Bo so fast her neck cricked. "What?"

Bo's smirk grew wider as she looked away from Tamsin to focus back on the road. "You're older than me. You said it yourself; you're almost two thousand years old. I'm just a young baby fae but you're practically an antique."

"Jokes on you then, succubus, since you just fucked an antique in a bathroom a few hours ago." Tamsin snapped.

There was a split second of silence, and Tamsin wondered if she had gone too far, before Bo laughed loudly. "I guess I must have a thing for older women then."

"If you ever want to get in my pants again that will be the last time you'll refer to me as an older woman."

"Relax. You look good." Bo said, grinning, before adding quietly, "for your age."

"Oh, succubus. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into." Tamsin warned, but her tone was playful.

"Bring it on, _valkyrie_." Bo teased.

Tamsin rolled her eyes but said nothing. Instead, she looked at Bo, carefully taking in the other woman. "You should really get rid of this car though. It looks kind of suspicious."

"No it doesn't. How is this suspicious?" Bo asked.

"A women wearing broken handcuffs driving a police car. That doesn't look strange at all." Tamsin deadpanned.

Bo glanced down at her wrists where the broken ratchets were still hanging off her. "Oh. I had forgotten about those."

"Obviously."

Bo shrugged. "It's fine. I mean, you're a cop. If we get pulled over just flash them your badge."

"Or I could tell them you've taken me hostage. Maybe a night in jail would be good for you. Teach you some respect."

"Respect for who? My elders?" Bo asked, struggling to keep the grin off her face.

The glare Tamsin sent Bo would have made a grown man cry but Bo simply laughed.

"You need to lighten up, Tamsin." Bo said, still chuckling. "Anyone would think you were the one who just got kicked out of her girlfriend's apartment."

"Ex." Tamsin clarified.

Bo paused, the smile sliding off her face. "Right. Ex-girlfriend."

"You're better off without her anyway." Tamsin said bluntly.

"I don't think you know enough about our relationship to say that, Tamsin." Bo said shortly.

"Maybe not. But I know enough about you to know it wouldn't work. You're not a good match."

"And why is that?" Bo asked, her tone still curt.

"She's human." Tamsin said, shrugging.

"And that is a typical dark fae response."

"No, it's the logical response. She doesn't understand you, Bo, or what it means to be fae. She can study us as long as she likes, but she'll never truly understand. She'll never _be _one of us."

"I'm more than my species." Bo countered quickly.

"I know. But it doesn't change the fact that you're fae and she's human. It would never work in the long run."

"So you're telling me I should be with another fae? Like you?" Bo asked, not looking at Tamsin.

"What? No, I mean..." Tamsin paused, flabbergasted. "It just wouldn't have worked, that's all I'm saying."

Looking out the window, Tamsin noticed that Bo had pulled up outside the shack. It felt like days ago, and not merely hours, that Tamsin had walked out of Bo's place carrying the drugged succubus over her shoulder.

Bo let out a long sigh. "Suddenly, getting drunk is the last thing I feel like doing." She turned off the ignition, looking out the window up at her shack. It was still dark but dawn was only a few hours away.

"Let's just go and get some sleep while we still can." Bo said, before turning and getting out of the car. She locked the car and walked up to the shack, Tamsin trailing behind her. Walking through her front door, Bo felt a weight drop from her shoulders. She was finally home and her bed was calling.

Tamsin shut the front door behind her. Walking into the shack she moved to stand behind the couch, trying not to look as awkward as she felt. Bo walked over to the sink in their makeshift kitchen, grabbing an empty glass off the counter.

"Drink?" Bo asked, turning slightly to look at Tamsin.

Tamsin shook her head before sinking down onto the couch. Bo shrugged, quickly filling her glass up with water for herself. "I'm going to go to my room and try to get a few hours sleep before we have to get up again." She started towards the stairs before pausing. "You can sleep in Kenzi's room if you like. It'd be more comfy than the couch."

Tamsin shook her head, not turning to look back at Bo. "I'm fine here."

Bo stared at the back of Tamsin's head before sighing softly and walking up the stairs to her room. A part of her wanted to ask Tamsin to come with her, to sleep beside her and to keep her company. But she was afraid of what the answer would be. She couldn't deal with being rejected twice in the same night. She needed someone to speak to; someone who was always there for her, no matter what.

Walking into her room she sunk down onto her bed. Her phone was sitting on her bedside table and without thinking she grabbed it, dialling a familiar phone number.

Kenzi picked up on the third ring.

"Dog sitter and entrepreneur, how may I help you?"

The moment Bo heard Kenzi's voice sing song down the phone line, a wide grin stretched over her face.

"Hey Kenz, it's me. You make it to Dyson's ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry your pretty little head, Bo. We're fine. I'll look after D-Man."

Bo laughed softly into the phone. "I'm sure you will. Is he ok?"

"You know Dyson, he won't stop worrying. Thinks we should all be in the same place tonight in case anything happens."

"He's probably right." Bo said quietly.

"Is Tamsin there?" Kenzi asked suddenly.

Bo paused. "Uh, yeah. She's downstairs. Why?"

"Really, Bo? It's me, Kenzi, your best friend? You think I can't see what's going on here?"

Bo couldn't see Kenzi but she could tell the woman was grinning.

"Yeah, I have no idea what you're talking about, Kenzi."

Kenzi sighed loudly and dramatically into the phone. "So the whole thing with the bra and that hickey on Tamsin's neck? That was nothing?"

Bo laughed.

"Bo-Bo, did you and bottle blonde go for a round of sucky sucky in the Dal ladies?"

"Kenzi!"

Kenzi gasped. "Oh my god. You so _did! _Bo, what is going on? You're love life is starting to give me serious whiplash."

"You're telling me." Bo joked before sobering quickly. "To be honest I don't really know what's going on with us. Everything is so _weird _right now."

"You know this is the same girl who tried to lock your ass in jail, right?" Kenzi pointed out.

Bo smirked. "Yeah. Tried." Even though Kenzi couldn't see her, she shrugged. "Maybe she just really wanted me in handcuffs."

"Ok. Gross."

Knowing Kenzi couldn't see, Bo rolled her eyes.

"You really like your uniforms, hey? First the detective, then the doctor, now another detective..." Kenzi's voice trailed off as Bo laughed. "Honey, I think it's safe to say you have a type; tall, sexy and uniformed."

"Why don't we talk about your love life for a change?" Bo intervened, wanting to change the subject.

"And what shall we talk about? The fact that it's nonexistent or about the fact that it's nonexistent?"

"Oh come on," Bo said. "It's not that bad."

"Maybe not," Kenzi agreed. "But my love life can't really hold a candle to your succubus loving."

"I don't think there's going to be any succubus loving for awhile." Bo said, playing with a loose thread on her shirt.

"I'm sure Tamsin would say differently." Kenzi teased.

"Maybe." Bo said quietly.

There was a moment of silence before Kenzi broke it by yawning loudly.

"Anyway, Bo, I love you but a girl needs to get her beauty sleep."

"Text me tomorrow? So I know you're okay?" Bo asked.

"Of course. Night, babe."

"Night." Bo said, hanging up and tossing her phone back onto her bedside table. Getting up, she stripped off her jacket, pants and boots, leaving on only a pair of panties and her shirt before crawling into bed. She desperately needed a shower to wash off the stained blood and dirt but her body was crying out for sleep. She could shower in the morning.

Lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling, Bo's mind drifted to Tamsin. Stretching her arms out, she could feel the cold emptiness on either side of her. She sighed, wishing again that Tamsin was here. After a moment she sat up and got out of bed. Trudging down the stairs she peered out into the dark room, trying to focus her eyes on the couch where Tamsin was lying. Bo smiled when she noticed Tamsin had taken off her jacket and boots and had carefully placed them next to the couch.

"Tamsin? Are you awake?"

Slowly, Tamsin sat up. Slinging one arm over the back of the couch, she looked over at Bo who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's up, succubus?" Tamsin asked.

"Are you ok down here?" Bo asked, hoping Tamsin would say no.

Tamsin nodded. "I'm fine."

"I've passed out enough times on that couch to know it isn't comfy." Bo put her hands on her hips, watching Tamsin. "Did you want to come and sleep with me?"

Tamsin's eyebrows raised and Bo quickly corrected herself. "I mean, in my bed? Trust me, you'll thank me tomorrow when you don't wake up with a sore back and neck."

Tamsin paused, unsure of herself. A part of her wanted nothing more than to follow Bo upstairs and spend the rest of the night with the succubus. But there was another part of her that didn't. Lying next to Bo, asleep, she would be completely vulnerable. In the end, Bo made the decision for her. Walking around to the front of the couch she took Tamsin by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Trust me," She said again. "You'll thank me in the morning."

Tamsin didn't say a word. Instead, she followed Bo up the stairs and into her room. She watched Bo pull back the covers on her bed before turning back to her and taking her arm again, guiding her into the bed. Slowly, Tamsin let her body fall back into the bed, resting her head against the pillow.

Bo smiled down at her . "See? Much more comfy."

"Yeah," Tamsin said slowly. "Thanks."

Bo laughed quietly before joining her under the covers, her back to Tamsin. "Goodnight."

"Night." Tamsin murmured, lying awkwardly on her back as she stared at the ceiling. She knew this was a bad idea. If someone broke into the shack she wouldn't hear until it was too late. She couldn't protect Bo as well as if she were downstairs, where she could directly engage the enemy without worrying about Bo getting caught in the crosshair. But she couldn't make herself move. As much as she hated to admit it, Tamsin wanted to stay here lying next to Bo. She sighed loudly.

There was a soft rustling as Bo turned back around to face her. "Are you alright?"

Mentally, Tamsin swore at herself. Bo needed sleep and here she was keeping her awake. "Yes. Go to sleep."

"Alright," Bo said, yawning. Before Tamsin could move Bo snuggled up to her, tossing her arm over the valkyrie's stomach. "Goodnight."

Tamsin froze. She could feel Bo pressed against her, the feeling sending tingles all over her skin. Carefully, she tried to roll out from under Bo's arm but the succubus tightened her grip and moved her head forward until it was resting on Tamsin's shoulder. She was completely trapped.

Tamsin concentrated on her breathing, trying to make her body relax. She was lying as stiff as board, her muscles locked almost painfully as she tried not to move and disturb Bo. Tamsin sighed again. The same woman that had fucked her in the Dal's bathroom only hours earlier was now causing her to have an internal freak out just by spooning her. It didn't make sense.

"God damn it, Tamsin." She muttered quietly to herself, angry and frustrated.

"Relax." Bo murmured, her voice thick with sleep. "Go to sleep."

As though Bo had turned a switch, Tamsin instantly felt herself relax. Her breathing slowed and she felt her body sink into Bo's hold as her eyes fluttered close. Strangely, she didn't feel vulnerable anymore. She felt safe.

Sleep took her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been ages and I'm a terrible person. I keep making promises and breaking them. I don't even have the excuse of uni anymore as I'm on break. But I've had a lot of crazy things happen in the last few weeks which I won't go into here. I will tell you that I've also just had eye surgery and at the moment my vision is, ironically, terrible. I can barely see what I'm typing even with massive font and my face close to the screen. I feel like I've aged fifty years overnight. God. So, if any of you lovely and patient people see any grammatical errors please tell me so I can fix them. The next chapter is about half finished too, so that should be up in a few days depending on my eyesight.**

**Anyway, feel free to review and tell me how horrible I am for leaving this without an update for so long.**

* * *

"Thomasina, wake up."

Tamsin stiffened, her eyes still firmly shut, as a familiar male voice murmured in her ear.

"My apologies, I keep forgetting - it's Tamsin now, isn't it? More suitable for this modern age, I suppose."

Slowly, with dread twisting her insides, Tamsin opened her eyes.

The first thing she realised was that Bo was gone. Tamsin was lying in the bed alone, the sheets tangled around her legs. A man was sitting in a chair pulled up by the side of the bed, a man Tamsin knew all too well. He was watching her with his dark brown eyes, a smirk tugging at the corner of his full lips. His hair was carefully groomed and dark, a sharp contrast to his pale skin. His cheekbones were high and prominent, his features strikingly handsome.

Tamsin didn't understand how she hadn't noticed it before; Bo really was the spitting image of her father.

Although, there were differences. They were small but they were there. The way he postured himself, sitting on the old rickety chair as though it were a throne. The way his lips pulled back from his teeth when he smiled. The way his eyes watched her with cold intent, like a predator watching it's prey. The way he trailed his fingers up and down the wooden chair arm, as though any moment he would strike at you like a snake and wrap them around your neck. The way his voice purred softly yet dangerously when he spoke, like velvet wrapped around a blade.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Tamsin."

"You can go to hell," she whispered angrily, pushing herself up into a seated position on the bed.

The Wanderer laughed sharply, the loud noise sounding strange in the quiet room. "I'm already in hell!" His laughter cut off suddenly and he leaned towards her, his eyes hard. "But not for much longer. All you have to do is bring me my Ysabeau." A cold smile stretched over his face. "That's all, Tamsin. Bring me my daughter and your failure and betrayal will be forgotten."

"No," Tamsin tried to instil confidence into the word but her voice cracked, betraying her.

"No? _No_?" He straightened in his chair again, crossing his legs casually. "I would very much like to meet this daughter of mine. Would you stand in the way of a loving father and his child?"

Tamsin couldn't help herself. She laughed. "You? Loving? Please."

His eyes narrowed and the air around them seemed to freeze, the temperature dropping slightly. Tamsin tensed, waiting for the inevitable attack. Instead, the Wanderer suddenly relaxed. A smile spread over his face again.

"You keep strange company, my dear. Humans, light fae, a blood sage." His lip curled in distaste at the last two words.

"You've been watching me," Tamsin said. It wasn't a question.

The Wanderer looked down at her. "I am always watching. Did you really think you could actually hide from me, Tamsin? Run away to somewhere you can live out the rest of your days, what few you still have left?"

"I don't intend on running from you. Not anymore." Tamsin said coolly.

At this, a cunning smile crept over his face. "No? Had a change of heart, have we? What could possibly have caused this? Or should I ask, _who_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tamsin said.

"You've already fallen in love with a mark once before, Tamsin." He chuckled. "I did not think you would make the same mistake again."

Tamsin's fists clenched, her knuckles white. "Don't talk about him."

The Wanderer looked pleased by her reaction. "I remember I had been surprised, of course, to see that someone had actually managed to steal my hard, angry little valkyrie's heart. I had always thought you would be immune to such folly, but our dear old Olaf changed that, didn't he?"

"Don't say his name," Tamsin whispered furiously.

He ignored her.

"Do you remember, Tamsin, what happened the last time you fell in love with your mark? The last time you had grand ideas of running away with your love and leaving me?"

Tamsin said nothing, continuing to glare angrily at the Wanderer.

"I killed him." The Wanderer purred, a cruel smile twisting his lips. "My useful little pets tracked you down and brought you both to me and then I ripped out your Viking warrior's bleeding heart."

Tamsin's nails were digging into her skin painfully. She could feel the blood tricking down her palms.

"It was funny, you have to admit, how I made you wear his heart around your neck like jewellery for the days after. You were so angry with me! If looks could kill..." His voice trailed off as he laughed. "But as it always is when you have nothing but time on your hands, I became bored again, and I no longer found your little Romeo and Juliet love story amusing. And so, I am sure you remember, I sent you down to my jail cells to think about what you had done for a century or two."

"Tell me," Tamsin began, her voice shaking slightly from anger, "what does Olaf have to do with any of this?"

"I thought you would appreciate how history is repeating itself, as it is apt to do. I am reminding you of what happens when you get ideas in that pretty little head of yours, Tamsin."

Tamsin said nothing.

The Wanderer stood up and stepped around the bed, his back to her. Tamsin quickly took the opportunity to frantically stare around the bedroom, searching for any sign of what had happened to Bo.

"Looking for something?" The Wanderer turned back towards her, placing one hand against a bedpost while he stared down at Tamsin. "Or someone?"

"Where is she?" Tamsin glared up at him angrily. "Where is Bo?"

The Wanderer leaned his head against the bedpost, closing his eyes for a moment. Snapping them open, he smiled at Tamsin. "Why are you asking me? Are you not the one who I sent to find her?"

"If you've hurt her-" Tamsin began furiously.

The Wanderer held up one hand towards her. "Relax. She is not here."

"Then where is she?" Tamsin asked.

"You are so very protective of her, aren't you?" A sly smile spread over his face, like a cat that had swallowed the canary. "I see you are still prone to want those you cannot have. First Olaf and now Ysabeau."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tamsin said.

"Don't pretend I can't see the way you look at my daughter." He leaned his head slightly towards her, the smile still on his face. "You love her."

When Tamsin turned away, avoiding his gaze, he laughed quietly.

"And strangely my daughter appears to care for you as well. She must have a soft spot for broken things. But would she still care for you if she knew the truth?"

Pushing himself away from the bedpost, the Wanderer began to slowly walk around the bed. "Tell me, Tamsin. Does Ysabeau know it was you who told me about her? That it was you that has drawn my eye to her little city, her little friends, her little life?"

When Tamsin didn't reply, a broad grin stretched over his face. He sank back down onto the chair by the bed, his hands resting on his knees. "No, I don't suppose she does. She certainly wouldn't know that you told me this to save your own skin now, would she?"

Tamsin stared down at her knees, trying not to rise to his bait.

He sighed, long and low, his gaze far away as if he were deep in thought. "It is a strange thing to learn you have an adult daughter. It is stranger yet for that knowledge to be given to you by a valkyrie you are about to kill."

Tamsin squeezed her eyes shut. "I didn't know-"

"Know what? That you would fall in love with the woman you were supposed to bring to me? That you would fall in love with the daughter of the man you despised?"

The Wanderer leaned back on his chair, running his eyes over Tamsin. "For a valkyrie, you certainly are afraid of your final death. You knew I would have to punish you eventually for trying to run away with that Viking warrior, Olaf, and yet when the time came for you to die you still tried to bargain with me for your life."

Tamsin slowly opened her eyes, trying to subtlety scan Bo's bedroom. She had to find the succubus. They had to get out of there.

"There is something that I am dying to know. Would you humour me one question?" When Tamsin didn't reply he continued. "I had you locked up for many years after I killed Olaf, trying to decide what to do with you. And yet, you still found out about my Ysabeau; something even I was unaware of. How? You had no contact with the outside world and my valkyries were forbidden to speak with you."

Tamsin didn't try to lie. She knew she couldn't, not to him. "There was an old man in one of the other cells in the jail where you kept me. He told me you had fathered a daughter and where she had last been seen. I didn't believe him at first, but when you had me dragged out of my cell to face my final death I was desperate. I tried to bargain with anything I could to save myself."

Tamsin looked up at Bo's father and was surprised to see him frowning.

"Mimir." The Wanderer snarled.

Tamsin's eyes widened slightly. Mimir? She had heard rumours of course, but had the old crazy man she had spoken to between the bars of their jail cells really been Mimir, the legendary oracle?

The wanderer was still frowning. "Damned oracle. He will pay for keeping this from me. Pay for keeping me from my daughter."

"You'll never have her." Tamsin said firmly.

The Wanderer stared down at her in shock, as though for a moment he had forgotten she were there. "Really?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous. "And what will you do to keep me from Ysabeau?"

"I will give everything to keep you away from Bo. Even my life, if it comes to that." Tamsin's voice rang out, confident and sure, and for a first time in many lifecycles she felt the shadow of the valkyrie she once was awaken inside of her. "You will never have her."

The Wanderer's skin paled in anger as his eyes flashed dangerously. "Fool. Stupid, ignorant fool of a girl. Have you forgotten who I am? Have you forgotten what I can do?"

Tamsin wasn't listening. Instead, her eyes were again scanning Bo's bedroom. They landed on a small dagger lying carelessly on the bedside table. For once thankful that Bo always kept weapons around her shack, Tamsin lunged for the short weapon.

The Wanderer was still sitting on the wooden chair, ranting loudly, his knuckles white as he clutched the chair arms tightly. He didn't have time to react or move before Tamsin's fingers wrapped around the hilt of the dagger. With one downward swing she drove the sharp blade into his hand. It cut straight through the flesh, the blade lodging in the wooden armrest beneath, pinning his hand to it. But there was no spray of blood, no cry of pain.

Tamsin's eyes flickered from the Wanderer to the dagger lodged in his hand, her mind scrambling for a logical answer. Blood ran through his veins, and yet here there were none. He could feel pain like any other, and yet he had not even flinched when the steel blade had punctured his hand. A strange feeling ran up Tamsin's spine as the hairs on the back of her neck raised. Something wasn't right. Bo was gone, the Wanderer was here- how was he here?

Realisation hit her.

"I'm dreaming."

The Wanderer's lips pulled back from his white teeth in a smile. "You always were a slow learner." He casually gripped the dagger by the hilt and wrenched it out of his hand before letting the short blade drop to the ground by his feet. The wound healed instantly, as though it had never happened. "But as you should know by now, just because this is a dream does not make it any less real."

Before Tamsin could reply or even move, the Wanderer lunged towards her. He placed one knee on the bed and hovered over her, his face merely inches from Tamsin's. His hand gripped her arm painfully, his long pale fingers digging into her flesh.

"There is nowhere to hide from me, Tamsin." He tightened his hold, cutting off the blood flow in her arm. "I am coming for you."

Tamsin's lip curled up in a snarl, defiance etched all over her face. "Bullshit. You haven't crawled out of your prison, Wanderer. I'd have felt it."

The Wanderer smiled. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, you son of a bitch, I'm sure." Tamsin growled.

Turning his head to the side, the Wanderer pressed his lips against her ear. "But I am already here." In a burst of heat and pain his fingers caught fire, the flames licking up Tamsin's arm and searing her flesh. Tamsin screamed.

"Tamsin!"

Someone was shaking her.

"Tamsin, stop it!"

Two hands pressed against her and suddenly she was falling. With a disgruntled groan, Tamsin's body hit something solid and the air was knocked out of her lungs. She opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a long black boot lying on its side under the bed in front of her face. Tamsin frowned. She was lying on the floor. The dusty, dirty floor. Pushing herself up onto her knees with her palms, Tamsin stared over at the bed where she had been lying moments before. Bo was sitting up, peering over the edge. She laughed but stopped immediately when she saw Tamsin's irritated expression.

"Are you alright?" Bo asked carefully.

Tamsin glared at her. "You're only saying that because you feel bad for laughing at me."

Bo's apologetic smile was all the confirmation Tamsin needed.

"Thanks for pushing me out of the bed." Tamsin said dryly, pulling herself back up next to Bo onto the large bed.

Bo's smile wiped off her face. She stared at Tamsin indignantly. "I didn't push you! You were thrashing about and you just," she gestured with her hand towards the edge of the bed, "rolled off."

Tamsin quirked an eyebrow, not believing her for a second.

Bo sighed. "Alright, I might have helped. In my defence, you kicked me - hard! In the shin."

Tamsin laughed. She made to playfully punch Bo in the arm but the sound of someone knocking on the front door stopped her.

Bo glanced at her. "Someone's here."

Her choice of words made Tamsin suddenly aware of a memory lurking in the back of her mind. _But I am already here._

"Bo, wait!" Tamsin lunged across the bed, reaching out for Bo who was already striding out of the room and toward the stairs. She paused, turning back to look at Tamsin, confused. "What?"

"Don't answer it." Tamsin hated how ridiculous she sounded.

Bo frowned, even more confused. "When someone knocks on the door you typically answer it, you know."

"Bo, trust me, please. Don't answer the door." Tamsin's heart was beating erratically against her ribcage.

"Calm down," Bo rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. She turned back toward the stairs. "It's probably just Dyson and Kenzi."

Wordlessly, Tamsin slid off the bed, following Bo down the stairs. Spying a baseball bat leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, she grabbed it, the weight of the makeshift weapon in her hands comforting.

Bo flung open the front door. There were no sounds of voices or greetings. Instead, Bo stood unmoving in the doorway, staring out at the empty space in front of her.

"That's weird." Bo muttered.

"What? What's weird?" Tamsin called out, craning her neck to peer past Bo.

"There's no one there." Bo continued to stand in the doorway as though she were waiting for someone to magically appear in front of her.

Tamsin quickly tossed the baseball bat away, not wanting Bo to see she had it now that there was no apparent danger. The bat clattered loudly against the floor and she coughed in an awkward attempt to cover up the sound. Bo looked back at her over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe you're imagining things," Tamsin said, walking past Bo and closing the front door. She turned back to the succubus, a strained smile on her face. "Maybe you're going crazy."

Bo folded her arms across her chest, following Tamsin as the valkyrie then walked back into the kitchen. "Don't pretend like you didn't hear it also."

Tamsin shrugged, reaching up to scratch her head. "Maybe I just-"

"What the hell happened to your arm?" Bo stared, reaching out for Tamsin's arm.

"What?"Tamsin stepped back, at the same time looking down at her arm. There was an angry red burn around her arm in the shape of a handprint. Tamsin felt as though the ground had been pulled out from beneath her. She stared at the mark in shock before quickly smiling forcefully at Bo.

"Oh, that."

Bo stared at her incredulously. "_That_?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Maybe you did it when you pushed me out of the bed."

Somehow, Bo managed to look even more sceptical. "Seriously? You're blaming me?"

"Yep," Tamsin said, giving her a look. "I can't believe you did this. You've got aggression issues, succubus."

Bo laughed sharply. "Ok, now I know you're full of shit."

"You're only just realising this now? Slow learner." Tamsin leaned her hip against the kitchen table, offering Bo a playful smile.

But Bo wasn't laughing anymore. Instead, she was giving Tamsin a scrutinising look.

Feeling self conscious, Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "What?"

"You're looking better today. Well, considering yesterday you looked like the living dead."

Tamsin shrugged. "I just needed some rest. Valkyrie's heal fast, it's one of our many perks."

"Yes," Bo hummed in agreement. "You do seem to have a lot of those."

To that Tamsin didn't know what to say. Bo took a step towards her, still running her eyes over Tamsin. The valkyrie was beginning to feel as though she were a small bug under a microscope.

"You," Bo murmured, reaching out to trail a finger down Tamsin's bare arm, "are so very dirty."

Tamsin stared. She felt her cheeks getting hot. "What?"

Bo glanced up at her beneath her long eyelashes. "Dirty," she said innocently. "You're still covered in blood and dirt, you know."

"So are you," Tamsin countered defensively.

Bo nodded, still trailing her finger up and down Tamsin's arm. "You're right. We should have a shower."

Not saying another word, Bo turned away from Tamsin and headed over to the stairs. She didn't look back and simply walked up to the second floor. Tamsin stayed where she was, a perplexed expression on her face. There was a creaking of pipes and the sound of water running as the shower was turned on.

"Are you coming or what?" Bo called down to Tamsin, her voice teasing.

Tamsin slowly made her way over to stand at the bottom of the stairs. She hesitated, unsure of herself. Was this another one of Bo's succubus games?

A pair of black lace panties dropped down from the second floor, landing on the steps in front of Tamsin.

"If you don't get up here I'm starting without you, Tamsin." Bo's voice called down from the bathroom.

That was all Tamsin needed to hear. Feeling as though she were no longer in control of her body, she made her way up the stairs and walked into the bathroom. Bo was standing in the tub underneath the showerhead as water cascading down her naked back. Her clothes were in a crumpled heap on the floor where they had been tossed aside as Bo had undressed hastily. Tamsin slowly pulled off her clothes, adding to Bo's pile, before stepping into the tub behind her. The succubus turned her head slightly in acknowledgement of the valkyrie. Gently, Tamsin pulled Bo's hair away from the nape of her neck to place a kiss on the soft skin there. Bo smiled, leaning back against her as the valkyrie wrapped her arms around her.

Tamsin closed her eyes, pressing her face into Bo's neck. She wished she could shut her brain off for a moment, stop the thoughts swirling in her mind.

"I feel like I'm making a mistake, being here."

Bo knew Tamsin wasn't talking about the shower.

"Going against your orders was a mistake?" Bo asked softly. "Saving me was a mistake?"

Tamsin shook her head slightly, brow furrowed. "No, Bo. I didn't mean it like that, I just-" She paused, biting her lip. "I feel cornered, like a rat in a trap. I don't know what to do."

Bo reached up with one hand to stroke Tamsin's arm. "You're doing the right thing."

Tamsin laughed softly. "I don't even know what I'm doing. I don't know what's right anymore."

"Does this feel wrong to you?" Bo's voice was subdued, and for a moment it sounded like she were afraid of hearing Tamsin's answer.

"No," Tamsin breathed out, her eyes still tightly closed. "It feels right."

As though those three words had opened a floodgate, Tamsin felt a wave of calm wash over her. The moment she had spoken those words she had known them to be true. This, her being here with Bo, was right. Now she knew, no matter how many times she told herself otherwise, this wasn't a mistake. It wasn't wrong. It was right. She was exactly where she was supposed to be, exactly with who she was supposed to be with.

With her arms still wrapped around the succubus, Tamsin pulled her more tightly against her. She could feel Bo's back pressed against her breasts, feel Bo's hair tickling her cheek, feel Bo's chest rise and fall as she breathed. It was perfect.

The water was warm and Bo's body soft and comforting. Tamsin knew if she closed her eyes she would most likely fall asleep, even while standing up. So she kept her eyes open and placed another kiss against the back of Bo's neck. Bo moved slightly against her, as though trying to turn around to face Tamsin, but she tightened her hold around the succubus.

"No," Tamsin murmured, her voice only just able to be heard over the sound of the running water. "Stay like this, please."

Perhaps Bo was shocked at hearing Tamsin say please, or perhaps she was content to stay in Tamsin's arms. Either way, she did not try to move again, instead allowing her body to sink into Tamsin even more.

They stayed like that until the hot water ran out, and when they stepped out of the tub, Bo shrieking from the sudden cold water, they were completely clean.

Tamsin laughed, cupping her hands under the shower head to fling a handful of cold water at Bo. The succubus dodged the arc of water, quickly leaping forward to turn off the shower. She gave Tamsin a withering look that only made Tamsin laugh harder.

"For someone your age you certainly act like a child." Bo said, walking over to grab a towel. She tossed the other one to Tamsin, who caught it easily.

"My age? What is_ that_ supposed to mean?" Tamsin asked her, one hand on her hip.

Bo smiled to herself as she wrapped her own towel around her body. "You know exactly what I mean."

There was a loud crack and Bo let out a short scream as a stinging pain ran up her leg. She turned to Tamsin who was hastily wrapping her own towel around herself, trying and failing to look innocent.

"Did you just towel snap me?" Bo asked.

"Nope." Tamsin said but her grin gave her away.

"See?" Bo said, walking over to stand in front of the mirror. "You just proved my point. Childish."

Tamsin rolled her eyes before letting her towel drop from her now dry body to the floor. She pulled on her panties and jeans, both of which were still surprisingly clean. With a small smile she realised her bra had somehow managed to remain tucked into the back pocket of her jeans. She slipped it on.

Looking up, Tamsin realised Bo was watching her.

"You'll need another shirt to wear." Bo turned around to face her. "You can borrow one of mine."

"Thanks," Tamsin said slowly, looking after Bo as the succubus walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

Tamsin turned towards the small mirror, giving her face a scrutinising look. Bo was right, she was looking much better today. The cut on her forehead and bruised nose were both completely healed. Pulling her still wet hair to the side, Tamsin saw that the bump on her forehead from the draugr's axe was almost completely gone. Noticing that the wide gash on her cheek had also healed, she quickly rummaged around in the bathroom, searching for something to use to remove the stitches. Finding a pair of scissors and tweezers, she quickly removed each stitch, not bothering to sterilise the instruments first. She placed the scissors and tweezers back in the footlocker she has found them in before throwing the stitches in a small bin by the sink.

"Here," Bo had returned. She held out a black top to Tamsin. "You can borrow this for now."

Tamsin took it, nodding her thanks to Bo before pulling the top over her head. Feeling droplets of water trickle down her neck from her wet hair, Tamsin picked up her damp towel and dried her messy blonde hair.

Bo had brought clothes for herself from her room and had already dressed. She moved over to stand next to Tamsin, fixing herself up in the mirror. For a short moment it was easy to forget about everything that was happening; they were just two women getting ready in the morning, about to head downstairs for breakfast. The moment didn't last long.

Bo's phone beeped loudly and she pulled it out of her bra. Her eyes scanned the screen quickly as she read the text message. "It's Trick. He needs us to come to the Dal right away."

Tamsin glanced away from the mirror to look at Bo questioningly. "Right away? What's with the dramatics?"

"He thinks he's found a way to defeat the Wanderer."


End file.
